The Perfect Life?
by sunnyamazing
Summary: SamPhil: Updated!: Jessica Davidson had the perfect life, didn’t she? Now missing, Sam is in charge of finding her, will she find her? And will someone who has left Sun Hill appear in the investigation? Please review xox
1. Prologue

**The Perfect Life?**

**A/N:**** I do not own any of the recognised characters, they belong to The Bill. This story is a replacement of Gone Missing, which was uploaded a couple of months ago. However it is using some of the ideas that I had for that story, but with a focus on Sam. Italics in this chapter are a flashback to the previous night. Please review and let me know what you think! It begins with a prologue, which is important for later in the story. The next chapter is where the disappearance of Jessica will be mentioned. Also this chapter has some scenes which may not be suitable for younger readers.**

**Prologue**

Sam's eyes flickered open, the bright light causing them to close again almost instantly. Her hand slid out from underneath the sheet and rubbed the side of her head, which was pounding. Her throat felt dry, and she knew that if she went to speak, no words would come out. She opened her eyes again, shielding some of the light with her other hand, she blinked, not recognising the room she was in, the walls were the wrong colour, and she wasn't alone, she had arms wrapped around her, and they were male arms, arms that she recognised. She turned her head slowly so as not to wake her companion, she stared up at him and looked towards the sleeping face of Phil Hunter, he looked so peaceful. Sam sighed suddenly the events of yesterday came rushing back, it had all started when the two of them had left Sun Hill together hand in hand.

**Flashback**

_Sam stood up from the crowded table, it was getting late in the evening and it was time to do what she had been trying to put off all evening. She reached down for her wine glass and drank the last mouthful, the wine running down the back of her throat. She had, had a few of these tonight, the ability to say goodbye to Phil without some extra courage, didn't bear thinking about. She wandered over towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder "Thanks for tonight" she said as he turned around to look at her_

"_I should be thanking you" he replied, his voice quiet, as he too stood up from the table_

"_Perhaps you should" she said softly as the two of them stand together "I had better be off though, some of us have work tomorrow"_

"_I only have tomorrow off Sam" Phil complained_

"_Yes, but it's still a day off" she said, with a wry smile, then she turned and headed to the door_

"_Sam, wait"_

_Sam turned back around, hesitant to what he is going to say back to her, hesitant that it is going to be some other declaration to which she still has no answer, she smiles and looks towards him_

"_How are you getting home?" he asks_

"_Cab" Sam replies, he is only being a friend "I called for one when you were speaking to Jack" she continues_

"_What about your car?"_

"_I'm sure that it will be safe at a police station for one night" she said sarcastically "Besides I can't exactly drive it home can I? Someone kept buying me wine"_

"_Well you did say that we were getting drunk tonight"_

"_So I did" she replies with a sigh, and then taking a deep breath she whispers "Bye Phil" and as she does she leans over and kisses him softly on the cheek, something that she perhaps wanted to do earlier in the day but couldn't, but now with the extra courage inside her, for once she doesn't think about the consequences, her thoughts are silenced for once, after all it is a kiss on the cheek, nothing like what they have shared before._

"_Bye Sam" he replies as he pulls her closer for a hug, his arms wrapping around her_

_Sam sinks into his chest, breathing in his familiar smell, allowing herself to remember what it was like when they were together, but tonight he is leaving, he won't be at Sun Hill in the morning when she arrives, or just after she arrives, she sighs and pulls away, her cab will be here. She smiles one last time and leaves Phil standing by the door as she pushes it open and heads out into the darkened car park. She glances around, there is no sign of her cab, she sighs and leans back against the wall, she cannot go back inside again, she has said her goodbye, she doesn't have the strength to do it again._

Sam sighs as she carefully climbs out from underneath Phil's arms, she slides out of the bed and looks to the floor, some of her clothes are here, and she slips them on, the others she does not know. She tiptoes out of the room, but pauses at the bedroom door as she leaves, that hug hadn't been the end of their night, it had continued.

_Sam pulls her coat around her tightly as she continues to wait, she has been out here for awhile now, and still no cab has come to pick her up. Suddenly the door to the pub opens and a figure wanders outside._

"_What are you still doing here?"_

"_I'm missing a cab Phil" she replies sarcastically, as finally headlights beam into the car park and the familiar black car stops beside the two of them_

"_Hunter?" the driver questions from the window_

_Sam opens her mouth to start to speak, but she is silenced by Phil_

"_Come on Sam, we can share this one"_

"_Are you sure?" she asked cautiously_

"_Of course, 27 Glanville Street, please" he says as he opens the door for her, his hand sliding over her shoulder and down her back as he pushes her towards the seat_

"_Thanks Phil" she replies, as he climbs in next to her and the cab drives off, in the direction of Phil's house_

_Sam stares out into the darkened streets, there is silence in the cab, neither one of them speaks, neither of them knowing what to say, they turn into the side streets leading towards Phil's house, both of them knowing that this ride will be over soon, and so will the evening, Sam looks towards Phil and smiles_

"_I meant what I said today Sam, I really am going to miss you" he said, breaking the silence_

_Sam stares back at him, there is no-one to interrupt the two of them now, they are alone in the back seat, and finally she manages to whisper "I'll miss you too Phil" and leans closer to him and rests her head on his shoulder, she feels one of his arms wrap around her, pulling her closer to him, she turns her head, he is staring back down at her, his eyes piercing through the darkness to lock with hers, and as if in unison, they move closer to one another, their lips move closer, together, eventually closing the gap between them to nothing, as they meet in a soft kiss. Neither of them however go to break apart, and gradually it becomes more passionate, their tongues clashing with one another's their arms wrapping around each others waists. They are only bought out from their embrace by the stopping of the cab, and the loud cough of the driver._

_Sam stares out the window, they have arrived at Phil's, she then glances towards him, wondering what happens now, was this, their big goodbye? She watches as he leans forward and pays the driver, and then turns back to her "Come inside" he whispers "Please"_

"_I can't Phil, we have tried this before" she watches as Phil climbs out of the cab, and stands on the pavement, looking back at her_

"_Where to?" the driver asks, and Sam feels torn, between doing the right thing and going inside with Phil, she has to make a decision fast._

Sam walks slowly down the stairs towards the hallway, almost tripping on her skirt, laying in the middle of the floor, she picks it up and pulls it on. She should have gone home last night, should have said her address, instead of nothing, then she wouldn't be here.

_Sam doesn't say anything, she just climbs out of the cab, and stands next to Phil on the pavement, he turns and walks up the path and she follows. He unlocks the door and the two of them slip inside, before the door shuts Sam drops her bag onto the floor, it lands with a clunk. Phil closes the door and motions Sam to make her way to the kitchen, his hand grazing her arm as he points, her arm tingles where he touched her, and she turns back towards him. Suddenly the two of them are kissing again, Sam walks backwards until she is pressed up against the cold wall, she reaches for the buttons of Phil's shirt and begins to undo them, Phil's hands roam underneath her top and they break away as he pulls it off over her head, she pulls at the back of his shirt and drops it to the floor. His hands run down her back and unzip the back of her skirt, she steps out of it as she unbuckles his belt and pulls off his pants, at this moment the two of them pull away from one another, their eyes connected, but it is too late to stop what they have started now, and neither of them want to._

_Sam can feel the alcohol coursing through her body, mixed with the desire to be with Phil once more, she pulls him closer to her once again, kissing down his chest, he wraps his arms around her and lifts her up, her legs wrapping around him as he walks upstairs towards his bedroom. Once inside the bedroom the rest of their clothes are quickly discarded as they fall onto the bed. Phil kisses her neck, sucking at it softly, he then returns to kissing her lips as their arms wrap around one another, Sam gasps as she feels Phil enter her, and as he begins to move she groans in pleasure, soon enough so does he, as they hold one another closely. Eventually Phil kisses her, as he lays back next to her, automatically she snuggles back into him, struggling for breath, his warm arms wrapped around her, and before she realises it, her eyes begin to close and she falls asleep._

Sam pulls her top back over her head, she glances towards the mirror hung on the hallway wall, she wipes at her face, and tries to straighten her hair, once she is completely dressed she doesn't know what to do next, she is torn between going upstairs, shaking Phil awake and finding out what happens now, and opening that door and running out into the street. No longer does she have the previous night's courage, it is morning now and that has long disappeared. This is her and Phil once again, he has left Sun Hill, he is leaving her behind, and suddenly she decides what to do, she tiptoes towards the front door and opens it, she heads outside into the street and pulls the door shut behind her, leaving him behind.

**Please review x**


	2. Jessica Davidson

**Thanks to my reviewers Katie, Gemz, Sam, Lynsey, Elz, Ellyce and Laura! This chapter may seem familiar as it's the start of Gone Missing, but with some changes! The next chapter which is Sam-related should be up tomorrow!**

**Chapter One – Jessica Davidson**

She smiled as she left the takeaway store on the High Street, her arms laden with the hot food, the contents threatening to spill over onto her arms. Her heels tapping on the damp pavement below her, to anyone else watching her, she was the perfect student, the perfect daughter, she had the perfect life, and not long ago they would have been right. Before she had realised what Steven was involved in, before she knew who he really was, but it was too late once she knew, she had feelings for him, and as much as she had tried to deny them, tried to stop them, she was drawn back to him, and the way he could make her feel, and soon enough she had been drawn into his world. A world she never wanted to believe existed. But now she was stuck in something that she hadn't meant to get caught in, it was only meant to happen once, but then it had become more than once, and soon enough she was part of something that would shatter the illusion of perfection once and for all. That was unless she could disappear, try and fix this mess she had found herself in, but how was she going to do that? Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and then a sharp pain on the back of her head, she felt the food drop to the ground and everything around her went black.

--

PC Will Fletcher and PC Diane Noble had just pulled the area car into a side street, it was quiet for a Monday night and secretly the two of them hoped that it would remain that way for the rest of the night. But it wasn't to be, as a voice crackled through their radios.

"Sierra Oscar to Sierra Oscar one are you receiving?" came the familiar Inspector Gina Gold's voice

"Go ahead Ma'am"

"Reports of a missing girl, Jessica Davidson, last seen at her family home four hours ago, 56 Bell Lane. Can you deal?"

"Yes Ma'am on way" Diane replied as Will turned the key in the accelerator

"So much for a quiet one then" Will said grumbling

"There is always tomorrow" Diane added with a laugh

"Jessica" said an urgent voice as the door swung open

"No sorry, PC Fletcher, PC Noble Sun Hill, we understand that your daughter is missing" Will replied

"Yes, she is. I am Stephanie, Jessica's mother. Come in please" Stephanie motioned as she opened the door wider

Will and Diane followed Mrs Davidson down the small passage way and into the kitchen, where she sat down quickly on a stool, next to a concerned looking man and a teenage boy with a sour look on his face

"This is David, Jessica's father and Toby our son"

"So Mrs Davidson" Diane began, her notebook clenched tightly in her hand

"Stephanie please"

"Stephanie, your daughter Jessica, when did you last see her?" Diane continued

"Around four hours ago, she went out to the shop to collect the takeaway and she hasn't been back since. At first we thought she might have stopped off at a friends, but we rang them and she hasn't spoken to them" Stephanie replied quickly

"Have you tried calling her? She would have a mobile?" Will added

"That was the first thing we did, she didn't take it with her. We heard ringing from her room and she left it on her bedside table"

"Is it unusual for her to leave it behind?" Will asked casually, remembering that most people today had a mobile constantly with them, especially the women he knew

"No, not really, she had been at work during the day and it would probably have still been left in her handbag since then" Stephanie continued

"She never answers my calls" David added, speaking for the first time

"Ok, before we get into that we need to get some details about Jessica"

"Whatever you need" Stephanie replied quickly

"So her name is Jessica Davidson and she is how old?"

"She is twenty one"

"And you last saw her at?"

"7pm, and it is now 11pm, in case you can't count" came a sarcastic voice in the corner

"Thank you for that" Diane said as she smiled in Toby's direction

"Now you said earlier that she was going to get the dinner, was she walking or driving?"

"Driving, she has a little hatchback it is silver, we gave it to her for her eighteenth birthday. I'm sorry, this is difficult" Stephanie just managed to say before a tear fell onto her cheek

"Do you happen to know the registration?" Will asked

"Yes, there should be some paperwork in her room" Stephanie said as she stood up and walked out of the room

"Diane go with her" Will whispered as he moved closer to where the two men were sitting

"So Mr Davidson, Toby do you have any idea where Jessica might have gone, I mean she isn't a young girl, surely she is able to take care of herself. Has she ever done this before?"

"No" David answered firmly

"She is the golden child, never does anything wrong, always an angel" Toby replied his voice laced with disdain

"How was she when she left? Was she angry or upset at all?"

"We had, had a small argument around fifteen minutes before she left, nothing unusual though, just petty stuff about why she had to be the one to go and get the dinner"

"And where was she picking it up from?"

"The Chinese place on the High Street. We got there every Monday"

"Thanks. We will check there first" Will said as he wrote his notes down quickly

"Here, this is the bill from her car service from last week. There it is"

"Thank you, I assume that this is your daughter?" Diane asked as she pointed towards a photograph pinned to a notice board

"Yes that is her. That was two weeks ago at a friend's wedding. You had better take that with you"

"Thanks. Do you remember what she was wearing?"

"Grey knitted hat, black jeans, boots and I can't remember what top, purple perhaps"

"Jessica doesn't have a boyfriend or any friends that you don't know about that she would have stayed with?"

"No she is too busy with her university, this is her final year" Stephanie said motioning towards a large pile of textbooks stacked in a corner

"What does she study then?"

"Financial Management" Stephanie said proudly

"Alright thanks Mrs Davidson" Diane replied as she made her way back out to Will

"Got it then" Will asked as Diane returned to stand beside him

"Yes, right here"

"Alright thanks. We will go and have a look around in the High Street, but we cannot really do anything until the morning. If you hear from Jessica at all please ring the station. Otherwise we will be in touch" Will said as he began to walk towards the front door.

"Please you have to find her, this isn't like her at all" Mrs Davidson called as the two of them walked away from her

"We will be in touch" Diane said as she opened the door and walked out into the street

"So what do you think?" Diane asked as Will opened the car door

"Not sure, I mean she isn't a child, but as far as her parents are concerned butter wouldn't melt in her mouth, surely she can't be that much of an angel. Her brother certainly doesn't think she is"

"It is interesting, that is for sure"

**Please review x**


	3. Samantha Nixon

**As promised here is Chapter Two, thanks to Gemz, Amy and Laura for reviewing the last chapter! Let me know what you think, this one is a long chapter!!! I've written the next one, but want to add to it again! Dedicated to all my reviewers for all of my fics, and hope that it brings a smile to the face of my Huxon twin who has to go back to college today!**

**Chapter Two – Samantha Nixon**

Sam sighed as she opened her office door, it was early not even 8am yet, but she was back at Sun Hill once again, Neil was not around, so she pulled off her winter coat and sat at her desk, reaching out for her paperwork and beginning it once again. Reading the reports of the past few days, what her team was working on, how they were coping after the holiday season and the cases that they were involved in. She enjoyed reading the reports of her new DS Max Carter, who had, to her arrived as a shock, but he seemed to have fitted in well, making friends easily, especially with Terry. This was something Sam had difficulty doing, friendships didn't come easily to her, she was guarded and took a long time to trust people, and even when it seemed that she could trust them, she sometimes still didn't, still had doubts, especially when it came to the person whose job Max had come to take over. _Phil Hunter_. Sam hadn't seen him or spoken to him since that morning three months ago, when she had disappeared from his house without a word. It had seemed easier for her to just up and leave, without conversation, without having to confront the fact that the two of them had ended up in bed together, just ignoring what had taken place all together, but ignoring hadn't really worked. She missed Phil, missed his company at work, missed the way they had once teased each other mercilessly, and although before he had left they hadn't been the closest that they once were, the events of his leaving night had changed things, or at least that was what Sam thought that night, but waking that next morning all she could feel was that she had to get out of there, that she couldn't face what would have happened when he woke up, whether it would have been a tense conversation or something that would have turned into a real relationship, so Sam had left it as a one night stand, something which she had never had before.

"Morning" Neil said as he opened the door, smiling at Sam

"Morning Neil" she replied, his voice breaking the monotony of her thoughts

"Have you got the paperwork about the Anderson case there?" he questioned as he sat down at his desk opposite her

"Yes, it's somewhere here. What's happening with that one?"

"Last I'd heard he was being charged by the CPS, but I have a feeling that we need to make sure that the evidence is the best we can get"

"I agree" Sam replied with a nod, "I'm going downstairs to get a coffee, do you want one?" she asked as she went to stand

"No, I'm fine thanks" Neil replied, "The Anderson file?" he questioned again, as he noticed Sam leaving the room

Sam reached over and pulled the file from her pile and handed it to Neil, "Stuart was the investigating officer, hopefully he will remember what the major evidence was" Sam said, as she turned to leave the room

"Is he here yet?" Neil called after her

Sam looked down at her watch, it read 8:20am, "He will be here soon" she said with a smile, he was always here early, always had been. She sighed as she pushed open the doors of CID and headed downstairs towards the canteen, walking slowly along the half empty corridors, most of the relief were out on duty, or had yet not arrived. She walked past the inspectors office, and peered inside looking to see if Gina was around, the office was empty though, but there was a light on, and a cup resting on top of some papers, Gina must have been around somewhere. Sure enough as she turned the corner, she could hear familiar voices, deep in conversation.

"She's been missing since 7pm last night, she went out to get the dinner for her family and she never returned, they had an argument at home about the dinner, but eventually she relented and went to pick it up" Gina was saying

"Have we checked that she actually picked up the dinner?" Nikki was questioning

"Yes, Will and Diane visited there first, the family who own the Chinese shop know her well, she went to school with their daughter"

"We even checked the CCTV, we see her park her car and climb out, then she returns to it later on, she has the dinner parcels and she throws them in and speeds off, however she is rubbing her head at the time, we couldn't work out if that was significant, we tried to backtrack her route at CCTV control, but in the night we lost her"

"Thanks Diane" Gina replied, "Get changed, and head home, I think we should pass this up to CID. Even if she is twenty-one, her parents believe that this is totally out of character for her"

"Ma'am do you want me to take it up to the DI?" Nikki questioned, "Sam should be here by now"

"No need" Sam replied, "I'm already here" she said with a smile as she made her way around the corner, stopping in front of the three women

"Morning Sam" Gina said with a smile, "Wandering the corridors?" she questioned jokingly

"In need of coffee" Sam remarked, "What's going on here? I heard something about a missing girl"

"Jessica Davidson" Nikki stated, as she held out a photo to Sam

Sam took hold of the photo and looked down at the blonde haired, blue eyed, female smiling warmly at the camera, her eyes sparkling and full of life.

"Financial management student, in her last year at the Canley University, her parents are very worried about her, her not returning home is extremely unusual" Nikki continued

"How old is she?" Sam questioned

"Twenty-one" Diane answered, as Sam gave a strange look

"She isn't a child, perhaps she has just gone off somewhere with some friends" Sam replied, perhaps thinking of her own daughter, she had no idea where she was from one day to the next, only that she and Jared were somewhere up North, but then there was the possibility that other daughter's remained close to their mother's even when the years passed, and they were adults themselves.

"Her parents refuse to believe that" Diane stated, "They are convinced that she is the perfect daughter, I mean look at the photo, that hardly looks like someone who would head out to get the dinner, albeit angrily, and then not return home, and even if she was planning a run away, would she leave her phone behind, I mean that could give us some sort of idea about where she has been going, who she has been seeing. She'd hardly want that to end up in the wrong hands"

"No I guess not" Sam said, "Do we have the phone?"

"Yes" Nikki answered as she walked into her office and picked up the white phone, sealed in the small plastic bag and handed it to Sam. "I haven't had the chance to look through it yet"

"I can do that" Sam said as she opened the bag, and pulled the phone out, the background illuminated and there again was the same smiling face, this time next to another girl, this time a brunette with green eyes. "Do we know who this is?" Sam asked

"Her best friend, Ella Walsh, she lives in Maybeck Street, they both attend the same classes at the university" Diane said, still remaining behind, despite Gina's earlier words that she could get changed and return to her own home.

"Thanks Diane" Sam replied, "I'll have a look at this phone and then go and visit Ella"

"I'll have another look at the CCTV then Ma'am?" Nikki asked, "See if I can see her car?"

"Yes sounds like a good idea" Gina replied

"Perhaps take a look at the past few days, see if we can see where she has been driving to, or meeting" Sam said, glad of something to concentrate on other than her own thoughts that were sending her silently insane.

"Ma'am, do you mind if I stay on the case?" Diane asked turning towards Gina

"I guess that's fine, they will need an FLO, and as Will has already left, and as you know the case that should be fine, as long as you feel up to staying" Gina replied

"I'm fine Ma'am" Diane said firmly

"I will be in touch then" Sam said with a smile towards Diane, "I'll take this upstairs then"

Gina, Nikki and Diane, smiled back towards Sam as she turned and headed towards the canteen holding the phone and the photo of Jessica as she left their sight.

Sam headed into the canteen and quickly grabbed her coffee, balancing the photo underneath her arm and the phone in her other hand, she headed back upstairs and into her office, placing the coffee on the desk and then putting the photo down next to it, then she began to click through the phone, making her way to the messages.

"What have you got there?" Neil questioned, noticing the phone in Sam's hand, and the fact that it had taken her longer to retrieve her morning coffee than usual.

"Missing girl, Jessica Davidson" Sam stated, as she picked up the photo once more and handed it to Neil, "Pity you wanted the Anderson case files" Sam remarked, as she noticed that his usually pristine desk was now cluttered with statements, photos and other random pieces of paper.

"Yeah I guess it is" he said quietly "You don't want a hand there?" he asked hopefully

"I think I will be alright for the moment" Sam said with a smirk as she sat down, and opened the inbox of the phone, there were 500 messages in there, Sam was shocked, she wondered if she had ever received that many messages, she decided that she must have, she just deleted them, except for the occasional message that Abi sent her, and one message that Phil had sent her for her birthday one year ago, something that could always be guaranteed to make her smile. She opened the first message, received three days ago from Ella: _Jess, call me please, we need to talk about Steven, please x. _Sam sighed, no boyfriend had been mentioned, perhaps the perfect daughter had a secret, that she had kept from her parents, then there was the next message again from Ella: _Jess, this is crazy. Tell me what happened, I'm supposed to be your best friend. _Sam scrolled down and managed to find a message from Steven: _Hi babe, thanks for last night, it was amazing, I meant what I said. See you soon. _Sam sighed again, perhaps she had just disappeared, perhaps she had run off with this Steven. She exited the inbox and went to the sent items, there she read: _Steven told me that he loved me, but there's something wrong. _Sent to Ella as a response to the second message that she had read, Sam scrolled down again and found a message to Steven: _I know what you said, it made me smile, but what about the other thing? _Sam searched the phone, what was this other thing, had it made Jessica want to run away? Or had she found out something that had put her into danger?

She sighed again and climbed out of her seat, she headed to the office door, "I'm going to see Ella Walsh, Jessica Davidson's best friend" she said to Neil, who looked up as she left the room, "I won't be long"

"OK" Neil answered, and returned to the Anderson case, thinking trust Sam to end up with something interesting, leaving him alone to read through the papers.

---

Sam sighed as she returned to her office later in the day, the whole day had passed, she had visited Ella, who was just as confused about what this other thing that Jessica knew, Sam had showed her the messages, and Ella had sworn that she didn't know anything, all she knew was that Steven had told Jessica that he loved her, but then something had changed, and the declaration had worried Jessica, Ella had spent days trying to get her to confide in her, but so far she had been unable to find out what was wrong. She had then visited Diane at Jessica's parent's house, and had listened as they told her that they didn't know that Jessica had a boyfriend, that her behaviour hadn't changed, that she was a brilliant student and that they were very worried about her. The only thing that Sam had noticed was the look on the face of Jessica's brother Toby, as his parent's continued to leap praise on their oldest child, Sam had wanted to speak to him alone, to find out if his sister had confided in him, or whether he had inadvertently found something out. Sam pulled the notes that she had made today off of the top of her desk, she had been given Jessica's diary, and one of her most recent photo albums, she had also asked for Steven's mobile number to be traced to a location, but so far there had been nothing, she scooped it all up and dropped it into her bag, then slinging it over her shoulder she headed for her car, and home towards an empty house, with a microwave dinner, a bottle of wine and the thoughts of a missing girl in her head. Sam sighed, "What an interesting Tuesday night" she whispered to herself sarcastically, but perhaps things were going to become more interesting, after all Sam still hadn't met this Steven, and discovered what Jessica had found out about him, and if it was one thing Sam could do it was finding out other people's secrets.

**Please review x**


	4. Phil Hunter

**Thanks to Gemz, Ellyce and Elz for reviewing the previous chapter, hope that you like this next one! I have motivation for this one, so the next chapter shouldn't be a long time coming! Please review and tell me what you think of this update, I am interested to see what you all think!**

**Chapter Three – Phil Hunter**

Phil sighed as he tried to get comfortable, his legs sore after remaining in the same position for the last few hours, as he moved he managed to knock the camera off of the table and it landed on the ground with a clunk. Waking his sleeping colleague, whose head was resting on the table.

"Phil" she squealed loudly

"Sorry" he mumbled as he bent over to place the camera back in the tripod, pointing it at the house once more.

"You're supposed to be watching until 6am, then it's my turn" she said as she yawned, looking at her watch "And this says that it's only 5:40am"

Phil looked towards her and smiled, DS Meredith Baxter, brunette, blue-eyed, fiercely intelligent and all of twenty eight years old. He would be lying if he said that he didn't find her attractive, but after his reputation at Sun Hill, he hadn't acted on his feelings, and in some ways this woman reminded him of Sam. He hadn't seen her since the night that he had left, when they had ended up sleeping with one another, and then she was gone the next morning. He had gone to ring her several times in the last three months, but each time had put the phone down once more, he didn't know what to say, she had always told him that she didn't do one night stands, but what had happened between them, could only be classed as a one night stand, because no relationship had come out of it, that was certain.

"I will wake you again in twenty minutes then?" he asked with a grin

"I'm awake now, thanks to you Bench" she replied teasingly

Phil groaned at the nickname which he had so kindly been given by the rest of them back at Specialist Crimes, a bench was what he had tried to jump over, trying to show off, but it hadn't exactly worked, and even though he had returned to Sun Hill and time had passed, the name had stuck. Even Meredith who hadn't even been there when it had happened, had taken to referring to him as Bench.

"When do you think we will get out of here?" she questioned

"Who knows" Phil replied, as he stretched his arms, still uncomfortable in the back of the surveillance van, this had been their second night of surveillance on the small white house, with the blue curtains drawn tightly, they had been watching this house ever since he had arrived back, but they had only stayed for twenty four hours since Monday morning, and now it was Wednesday. The first day had gone quite slowly, a few visitors came and left the house, including one petite blonde girl, who must have been all of twenty something, she entered the house and stayed for about an hour, before leaving, stopping at the door and kissing the occupant of the house passionately, their hands wandering all over one another, and Phil and Meredith had captured it all on camera, she hadn't returned on the next day. But from their previous obbo's they knew that it was certain that she would be back eventually.

"I'm going to get a coffee, do you want one?" Phil asked as he leant over to slide the door open,

"That would be great. But you are going to owe me an extra twenty minutes of sleep later tonight" Meredith replied as she went to stand up, ducking her head as she made her way to the aptly named 'watching chair'.

"Whatever" Phil said with a grin, as he jumped out of the back of the van

"Don't forget the keys" she called back to him, and then chucked them at his head

"Thanks" he said sarcastically as he caught them before they hit him, and then slid the door shut

He walked quickly down the road, so as not to be seen, he turned the corner and leant against the wall, revelling in the room to move and stretch. He pulled his phone from his pocket and went to ring his DCI, who liked an update each morning at 6am sharp. It wasn't quite 6 yet so he put the phone back into his pocket and headed for the next street, where Meredith had left the car after driving to get dinner. She had left at 7pm and hadn't returned until 9pm, Phil had started to get worried, namely because he was hungry, but as time passed, that she had been hurt, but when she had returned, her excuse was that she had gotten lost. Phil however did not have such trouble, as this was Sun Hill's patch, the familiar streets that he had driven around for years. He climbed into the car and headed off, deciding which café to visit on his way.

Soon enough Phil pulled up outside a once familiar café, he parked the car and climbed out, reaching for his phone as he did. He dialled the number and waited for his DCI to pick up, eventually the recognizable voice of DCI Thomas Holmes answered.

"Phil, any news?" he asked, by way of greeting

"No Guv, so far nothing different to yesterday and to Monday, although there was a visitor missing from the house yesterday"

"Which one?" the DCI asked inquisitively

"The short blonde girl, who arrived in a sliver car, and then left after kissing the suspect for several minutes"

"Do we think that means anything?"

"No, perhaps our suspect has women problem's, perhaps they'd had a fight or something" Phil replied with a smile

"Keep a look out for her today, and if someone else arrives to kiss him, then let me know"

"Yes Guv. When do you want the next update?" Phil questioned, hoping that perhaps he and Meredith would get out of the surveillance tonight, and he could go home and sleep in a bed, instead of in a chair.

"I've arranged for DC May and DC Jackson to cover for you tonight, they will arrive at the van around 4pm this evening, to give you and Meredith the night off, but you're expected back there at 9am tomorrow, this is an important case"

"I know Guv" Phil said with a sigh "And thank you"

"Just get the evidence Phil"

"Yes Guv" Phil answered, and then waited for a response from his Guv, but there was none, just the dial tone of the call ended in the background. He groaned and stuffed the phone into his pocket. Before walking towards the door of the café and pulling the door open.

"DS Hunter? Is that you?" called a loud voice from behind the counter

"Yes it is" he answered with a smile, "Hi Nicole, how are you?", bracing himself as the woman came towards him and wrapped him in a huge hug, he fell backwards slightly, trying to stay upright, he hadn't seen this woman since he had left Sun Hill, but before then he had seen her at least twice a week, she made the best coffee that he had ever tasted, and besides to Phil she wasn't half bad to look at.

"I'm great thanks. How is the special place going?" she asked with a smile, as she released her arms from his waist

"The special place?" Phil asked confused

"That's what that Stuart told me, that you'd left Sun Hill for the special place" she answered as she headed back around behind the counter "The usual?" she asked

"Yes please, and a very strong latte" Phil answered, "I've moved to Specialist Crimes, its based at the Yard" he said, as he thought, only Stuart could make his job sound like he'd been packed off to some random location.

"Oh, that sounds fancy, what are you doing back here then?"

"Secret business" Phil said, touching his nose, with a wink.

"So you're not going to tell me?"

"I would, but you wouldn't be able to tell anyone else from Sun Hill" he said cheekily

"Oh, I'd have trouble doing that, you'd better not tell me then"

"So have they been in to see you today?" Phil asked inquisitively, wondering how his former colleagues were.

"Stuart was here earlier in the week, the new DS was with him, he seemed like an interesting fellow"

Phil nodded, "Not as charming as you though" she continued

"There is no-one as charming as me Nic" he answered with a smile

Nicole smiled, and passed the two cups to Phil over the counter, "How much?" Phil asked

"For you DS Hunter, nothing, as long as you promise to visit me again before you disappear"

"Thanks Nic. I'll try my best"

"You'd better, or I'll find you for my money"

Phil laughed, "Bye Nic, good to see you again" he called as he went to walk away

"Oh and Phil, if you were wondering about Sam, then she's been in too, a few times"

"I didn't ask about her, at all" Phil said as he turned back

"Do you think I'm stupid DS Hunter?" Nicole replied with a grin

"No, never"

"I won't tell her that you were here, your secret business is safe with me" she said laughing

"Thanks Nicole, I'll see you later" Phil replied, as he left the shop and headed back to the car, he placed the cups in the cup holders and started the car, heading back to Meredith and more exciting surveillance.

As he drove, his thoughts wandered to all that Nicole had just told him, Stuart was obviously jealous of his new job and wanted to make it sound like he had been packed off to the nut house, well that was just typical, Phil couldn't expect anything less from him, there was a new DS, well that was also typical, someone had to do the job that he once did, he'd moved on, so why should he assume that Sun Hill wouldn't, and then there was the mention of Sam, had she moved on from him? She hadn't stayed behind that night, hadn't woken him to say that she was leaving, so he had no clue what that meant, Phil shook his head as he arrived back in the side street, this was the problem with surveillance, there was too much time to analyse things, too much thinking time, perhaps one day he'd be back in the office, and other thoughts would be there, he'd never been one to want to analyse feelings in the past, analyse actions, he'd had plenty of decisions to anguish over his lifetime and he never had, was this what Sun Hill had done to him, made him think about what he was doing, and before he did them? Sam wasn't the last woman he had slept with, there had been one particular woman that he had met in the pub and they had gone out a few times, but the relationship had fizzled out when his job had gotten in the way, and she'd failed to understand the difficulties of being a police officer, Phil sighed that was one reason to date colleagues, but somehow the thought of having such a confusing relationship again, like the one he'd had with Sam, made him not pursue Meredith, because once he certainly would have. Opening the door, he leant over to the cups and pulled them out of the holder, then climbed out of the car and walked briskly towards the van, remembering to stretch his legs as he walked, who knew if he would get out of the van before 4pm.

"I'm back" he announced as he swung the door open

"You took your time" Meredith replied, as he clambered into the back and shut the door behind him.

"I ran into someone that I knew, and I had to ring the DCI" Phil explained, as he handed the cup towards Meredith

"Ah, I see. Thanks for this" she replied, as she took a sip of the warm liquid

"Did I miss anything?"

"Nope" Meredith said flatly, "Absolutely nothing"

"Great" Phil replied sarcastically, "I've got good news though" he announced

"And that would be?"

"We don't have to stay here tonight, May and Jackson are coming at 4" he said with a smile

"Terrific, I could do with some sleep in a real bed, and someone different to talk to" Meredith replied with a smile

"Same" Phil said, smiling back towards her, "As long as we look out for blondie, see if she comes a-kissing today"

"You'd just want to be the one to watch the kissing" Meredith said, stretching out her legs underneath the table

"I don't care, as long as it's quiet until 4, then I aint going to complain as to what Mr Suspect gets up to" Phil said with a grin, sinking back into his seat, and resting his feet on the table in front of him.

"Here's to a quiet day then?" Meredith asked, holding out her cup for Phil to clink his against.

"Here's to 4pm" Phil replied, with a smile, as he hit his cup against Meredith's, and then both of them turned to look at the house once more, quiet, but perhaps just for the moment.

**Please review x**


	5. Getting Closer

**As always thanks to my reviewers, Gem, Sam, Lynsey, Ellyce and Laura! Hope that you like this one! The next chapter will be up soon! I am being fussy about writing it! Please review!**

**Chapter Four – Getting Closer**

Sam sighed as she climbed out of her car, reaching over for her bag, which contained the notes she had spent most of the night writing. She had read Jessica's diary, and had glanced over her photos, there was nothing in either of them to suggest that she had any intention of running away, of disappearing. Sam had spent the night reading the thoughts of a girl who was excited about finishing university, who was wanting to go on a trip to Australia, a girl whose life, other than a few occasional scraps with friends, was seemingly perfect, she was intelligent, her marks showed that, she had a part-time job with a boss who loved her, and a family that was genuinely concerned about how she was, and a smile that seemed to light up each photo that she was in. There was one thing though, the diary entries had stopped around two months ago, there was no mention of anyone called Steven in them, the diary pages all neatly dated had remained blank, and perhaps Sam noticed as she reached over for the photo album, and flicked to the last page, perhaps the smile of Jessica, in the photos taken two weeks ago wasn't so bright, perhaps there was a hint of something being wrong, behind the perfect façade.

"Morning Sam" Jack announced, as he pulled in next to Sam in the yard, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Morning Guv" Sam replied, as she closed the album and dropped it into the bag.

"How is the misper case?" Jack asked as, he climbed out of the car, and stood next to her.

"Interesting" Sam announced, as the two of them headed into the station, "She seems to be perfect Guv, I don't understand why she would want to run"

"No-one's perfect Sam, you should know that"

"Yeah, I guess I should" Sam said wistfully

"Have you tried to find this boyfriend?"

"A trace on his mobile phone number, but nothing had come back by the time I left last night"

"I'd say that's your best lead" Jack said as the two of them reached the top of the stairs, "Let me know how you get on" Jack said with a smile

"Thanks Guv, I certainly will" Sam replied, as she smiled back, and then turned, pushing the swinging doors of CID as she wandered towards her office.

"Morning Sam" Neil replied, as Sam walked into the room, dropping her bag onto her chair and pulling off her coat.

"Morning, how's the Anderson case then?"

"Great" Neil replied sarcastically, "There's about a million things to do"

"You wanted that one" Sam said with a smile

"Are you any closer to finding Jessica then?"

"Perhaps" Sam answered as she sat down and pulled out the notes, "I've got to get into the mind of a twenty one year old female"

"Sam, not this profiling thing again, you know that you talk out of it sometimes"

"Do you have any other suggestions? The CCTV has drawn a total blank" Sam stated, staring towards him, "No, then keep your opinions to yourself"

"All I was going to say is that it's been awhile since you were twenty one, y'know things change"

"About the same amount of time since you were twenty one" Sam replied back, as she glared at him, "What do you suggest I do then?"

"Are you actually asking me?" Neil asked, surprised

"Perhaps, just tell me before I change my mind"

"Ask PC Green, she's young, she could even know someone who knows her"

"I guess" Sam replied, she wasn't exactly ready to admit defeat on this case, just yet.

"Well don't say that I didn't try to help you" Neil said

"You just get back to the charming Mr Anderson" Sam replied, as she continued to read, closing her eyes, and trying to imagine a life like Jessica's seemed to be, perfect. Sam laughed, who was she kidding, she'd never been the one to have any life resembling perfection, she knew how to make an imperfect one, but perhaps she could get Jessica back to her family, and make her life perfect once more.

--

Sam sighed as she flicked the pages of one of the magazines that she had bought on her way to work this morning, glancing over the articles, this was another one of her ideas about how to get into the younger mind. Somehow the reading of articles about _The Art of Social Seduction, New Year For a New You _and _How Do You Sleep When He Isn't There?_, wasn't exactly helping. Although the articles were interesting, Sam didn't feel as if she was any closer to finding Jessica, and the reading of all these articles about other people's love lives, which were so much more successful than hers, was beginning to get annoying. She closed the magazine and glanced down at the photo of Jessica once more, she seemed so perfect, she'd never caused her family any problems, what had changed so much for this girl?

"Ma'am" Stuart said bursting into the room

"Yes" Sam replied, looking up towards him

"Jessica's male friend, Steven, TIU has gotten back to you, there has been a series of calls traced to Holbeck Street. I've checked CRIMINT, there is one Steven Marsh, aged twenty-four, lives at 27 Holbeck Street, has been arrested in the past for a series of petty thefts, cautioned at sixteen, last known arrest was back in 2004, at age twenty" Stuart announced, dropping a photo in front of Sam.

Sam glanced down at the photo, a young male, with green eyes, and dark brown hair, glared back up at her. "I guess I had better have a word with him then" Sam announced, as she reached around for her coat

"Do you want me to come Guv?" Stuart questioned

"No" Neil said, as he piped up in the background

"But Guv" Stuart complained

"You owe me papers on the Anderson case, and I need them today" Neil announced, as Stuart's face fell.

Sam smiled to herself, "I'll be on the mobile if you need me, otherwise I'll be back later. I think I might go and see the Davidson's on the way" and with that she turned and left the room, leaving Stuart glaring at Neil, before he walked back to his desk with a scowl.

--

"Eye spy with my little eye something beginning with C" Meredith said, as she looked around the back of the van.

"Camera" Phil answered proudly

"Wow, so creative. Not"

"Cup"

"Umm no" Meredith replied

Phil groaned, "I have no idea then" he announced, as he crossed his arms

"Come on, it isn't that hard"

"I don't see anything else in this van that starts with C"

"I can" Meredith announced proudly

"Well considering you know what the word is, then that aint surprising"

"I'm not meaning my word, there is more than just that one"

"Clever clogs" Phil said with a smile, and threw the empty coffee cup at Meredith, "That starts with C, two C's in fact"

"Don't be a spoil-sport, come on then, what's your guess?"

"Chair" Phil said, eventually thinking of something

"Nope" Meredith announced, shaking her head, and trying to hold back her laughter

"I give up, what starts with C"

"Cat"

"Cat, I don't see no cat"

"And you work for covert intelligence, that's pathetic" she replied sarcastically

"I'm not paid to look for a cat, speaking of which, I can't even see one" Phil explained

"What is that then?" Meredith questioned, pointing out of the small window towards a small brown cat, asleep on the bonnet of a car.

"Is that inside this van?" Phil questioned

"No"

"Then you cheated" Phil said emphatically

"How?"

"We agreed that the something had to be inside the van"

"No we didn't"

"Yes we did"

"No we didn't"

"Yes we did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't, and besides Phil you are never going to win an argument against me, I am always right, remember"

"Yeah, just like someone else that I once knew" Phil replied sarcastically

"And who would that be?"

"It doesn't matter, you aint likely to meet her"

"So another game then?" Meredith asked, with a grin

"Somehow I don't think so"

"Well what are we going to do then? It isn't even 10am yet"

"Don't know, have you seen that blonde girl?" Phil questioned, looking down the road, "She's usually been over by now. I wonder what her name is?"

"Perhaps they've had an argument, broken up"

"What after all that kissing on Monday? Sure that seems really likely"

"It was just kissing, why are you so obsessed with it?" Meredith questioned, she had heard from colleagues about Phil's prior reputation, about his children, but that didn't stop her from enjoying his company, enjoying the little moments between the two of them, after all he was an extremely attractive man, not that she would ever admit it, if she was asked.

"I'm not, all I'm saying is that for someone who has been spotted at this house nearly everyday for the last two months, then it's unusual that she hasn't been yesterday and so far today"

"No, that's not it, I've just realised it"

"Realised what?" Phil questioned

"You like the look of her, that's why you keep mentioning her. Phil loves blondie, Phil loves blondie" Meredith teased

"I'm not even going to comment on that" Phil said sarcastically, "She's half my age"

"So you don't like the younger woman then?" Meredith questioned, her eyelashes aflutter towards Phil.

Phil looked towards Meredith, was she flirting with him? "No comment" he answered

"Come on Phil, you never tell me anything. I can't rely on gossip for everything" she said, as she reached out to poke him in the arm

"And what have you told me about yourself? Huh?" Phil replied, as he grabbed hold of her arm, "And whose been gossiping about me?"

"No comment" Meredith replied, poking her tongue out at him and snatching her arm away from him.

Phil sighed, and turned back to watch the house, women never got any less confusing, as a matter of fact they seemed to get more confusing as he got older. Obviously Meredith knew of his reputation, sometimes he wondered why he bothered to change, it hadn't helped him gain a relationship with Sam, perhaps he should give up on that idea, after all Meredith was good-looking, and in some ways reminded him of Sam. He looked towards her and smiled, but got no response, she was ignoring him, Phil groaned, and looked to where she was looking, her eyes were intently focused on the small monitor, watching for any sign of their suspect, their twenty-four year old suspect, Mr Steven Marsh.

**Have you worked out what's happening? Please review x**


	6. Facing The Past

**Hi! Thanks to Gem, Laura, Ellyce, Barb, Sam, Ruth, Lynsey and Elz for reviewing :) Much appreciated! Enjoy this chapter! The next chapter is written so review and I'll update sooner :)**

**Chapter Five – Facing The Past**

Sam sighed, as she raised her hand slowly to wave towards Stephanie Davidson. She wished that she had, had something positive to tell her, she knew all too well the anguish of having a missing daughter. Instead she had just sat there, in the silence of the room, knowing how much Stephanie was hoping that her front door would open and Jessica would stride inside, full of apology, but safe, no longer missing. Sam opened the car door and climbed inside, shutting it behind her, she glanced down towards the scrap of paper that Stuart had handed her, reading the address once more. She wondered what this Steven would have to say for himself, and even if by chance Jessica would be with him after all. That she had simply run away to be with her boyfriend, and had not bothered to tell her parents out of pure selfishness, she sighed once more as she pulled away from the curb, and headed towards Holbeck Street.

---

"Are you not talking to me now?" Phil questioned towards Meredith, she hadn't said anything to him for the past hour, and he was beginning to be severely bored. "I'm bored" he whined pathetically, knowing that she couldn't stand the way he did that.

"I'm trying to concentrate" she replied, "One of us has to"

"What on the cat out there?" Phil questioned

"I thought you said you couldn't see any cat before?" Meredith replied, as she turned to look at Phil, "You liar" she joked

"I just spotted it then"

"Whatever" Meredith replied with a roll of her eyes, "Is it ever going to be four o'clock?" she questioned

"See, you are bored too" Phil said triumphantly, as he tried to stretch again, flinging his legs off of the table, accidentally knocking Meredith once more

"Phil" she exclaimed again, "You're doing that on purpose aren't you?" she questioned menacingly

"Never" he said with a smile, "I'm just uncomfortable, and slowly losing my mind, watching a house where there is nothing happening" he complained, as he closed his eyes

"It isn't your turn to sleep" Meredith said, as she continued to study the monitor, then glanced to look at him, then back to the monitor, "Phil" she said, as she noticed a car stopping a few houses down, poking him as she did so, "Someone has arrived in the street"

Phil opened his eyes, and stared towards the car, that car couldn't be one that he recognised or could it?

---

Sam pulled up outside number 23 Holbeck Street, her intention was to look as if she was visiting someone else, if Jessica was in that house the last thing she wanted to do was alarm her, or even worse, scare her into running off again. She climbed out of the car, pulling her coat around herself, as she reached into the car for the photograph of Jessica, and put it in her pocket, she also rummaged around for her warrant card, checking that it was in her pocket too. She glanced up the street, she could just make out number 27, the small white house with the blue curtains, she closed the door behind her and headed towards the house, looking around the relatively quiet street.

---

Phil watched, as the petite blonde figure climbed out of the car in front of him, "I don't believe it" he muttered, as the woman looked around the street, Phil realising who was standing only a few metres away, it was Sam. "What is she doing here?" he exclaimed, drawing the attention of Meredith who turned to look at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Phil, what's going on?" she questioned, noticing her colleagues shocked face

"I don't believe it" he said once more, a little louder this time

"Believe what? You're confusing me, who is this?"

Phil said nothing, he just leapt to his feet, and threw the back of the van door open, the light of the day streaming in.

"Phil" Meredith called, "You'll blow our cover" she said, trying helplessley to reason with him, still he made no reply, he simply jumped onto the pavement below. Meredith had no idea what to do, she was torn between following him, and staying in the back of the van, trying to keep any sense of surveillance going. She watched as he strode for the woman, and decided that she'd better remain behind, whoever this woman was, he certainly wasn't happy to see her.

Phil walked quickly behind Sam, still having no idea what she was going here, he couldn't believe it, the first time he'd seen her since that night, and he had no idea what to do. They were outside number 25 now, the next house was Steven's and Phil couldn't afford to have this case blow up in his face, he simply couldn't. He raced closer to her, and then grabbed the back of her coat.

---

Sam could hear her heels clipping the pavement below her, she paused slightly outside number 25, and suddenly she felt herself being pulled backwards, and one hand wrap around her back, and another clamp over her mouth. She tried to scream, but nothing would come out, she had no idea what was going on, and perhaps realised that she should have accepted Stuart's offer to attend this house with her. Wriggling and fighting back, she managed to get her mouth free, "I'm a police officer" she said angrily, her hands reaching for her warrant card.

"I know that" came an all too familiar voice, as Sam struggled to come face to face with her would be attacker, as an all too familiar smell wafted over her. She spun her head around and there he was, the deep blue eyes, and the warm strong arms holding her once again, Phil Hunter, what on earth was he doing here?

**Please review xo**


	7. Meeting Again

**Thanks to Gem, Ruth, Sam, Leah, Lynsey, Ellyce, Laura, Barb and Ellen (via msn) for reviewing! Glad that you liked the last chapter! Here is the next! Hope that you enjoy it :)**

**Chapter Six – Meeting Again**

Phil looked down at Sam, as he held her tightly to his chest, hoping that she wasn't going to scream, and give everything away, that was unless they already had. He wrapped another arm around her and lifted her up, walking quickly back to the van, which still had the back door open, he climbed inside, and released Sam from his arms, then slammed the door behind him with his foot.

---

"Phil, what the hell is going on?" Meredith asked, as she looked towards the blonde woman, who he had carried over to them.

"Phil, what are you doing here? What is going on?" Sam questioned, as she rubbed the back of her head, in confusion, and looked towards the young brunette sitting in the corner.

"And who is she?" Both Sam and Meredith questioned towards him at the same time. Phil however said nothing, he reached into his pocket for his phone, and dialled a number, waiting until the person answered. As he did so he looked towards the house, the curtains were still drawn and nothing seemed to have moved, so he figured at least for now their cover wasn't blown. Eventually the phone call was answered, "Guv, it's Phil. We've got a bit of a situation, I need to get to Sun Hill, as soon as possible. Can May and Jackson come now?" he explained, without stopping for breath.

"What is going on DS Hunter?"

"I can't explain now, just give me an hour and I'll explain, but please we need May and Jackson here"

"One hour"

"Yes Guv"

"Then they are on their way" and with that the phone went dead, Phil hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket, then looked towards the two women in the van, both of which were staring at him angrily.

---

Sam glared towards Phil, _she_ wanted an explanation, she had been walking down the street, minding her own business and then suddenly she was in the back of a van, with Phil, and some pretty young thing, and now someone called May and Jackson were on their way, so Phil could go to Sun Hill, what reason did he have to go to Sun Hill? He didn't work there, and what reason did he have to be in this street? She glared towards him, her eyes narrowing at him.

---

Meredith looked at this woman, who Phil had brought into the van, _she_ had called _him_ Phil, so he obviously knew her, but who was she? And why was _she_ outside _their_ suspect's house? Phil wanted to go back to Sun Hill, was he ever planning on telling her what was going on?

---

Phil cleared his throat, wondering where to begin, he could feel the tension in the room, both of them wondering who the other one was, and Phil wondering why Sam was here, and perhaps even after all of this time, why she had left on that morning, without even saying good bye. He cleared his throat once more, and then spoke, "Sam, this is Detective Sergeant Meredith Baxter, Special Operations" he said looking towards Sam, "And Mer, this is Detective Inspector Samantha Nixon, Sun Hill Police Station"

"Your old DI?" Meredith questioned, as the first one to speak

Phil didn't reply, he simply nodded

"Hi" Meredith said curtly to Sam, as she held out her hand towards her.

"Hi" Sam replied as she tried to straighten herself up, shaking hands with Meredith as she did so. She then turned back towards Phil and looked at him, "Phil, what is going on here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Sam" he replied, their first real direct words to one another for months

"I'm not the one who grabbed my former colleague and shoved her into the back of a dingy van" Sam snapped towards him

"You haven't been in here for two days, you're not allowed to call it dingy" Meredith interrupted, "Why are you here?" she questioned

"I'm the senior officer here, you two should be the ones explaining to me" Sam replied, turning around to face Meredith, who was she to speak to her like that

"It's alright Mer, I can explain this to her" Phil replied with a smile towards her.

"Well?" Sam questioned angrily, noticing the smile shared between Phil and this other woman, an uncomfortable and a previously unknown feeling of jealousy rising in the pit of her stomach.

Phil sighed, and began to open his mouth, before being interrupted,

"Sarge, are you in there?" came a voice from outside the van

"Em?" Phil asked

"Yeah, it's me and Nick. Can we come in?" the female voice asked politely

Phil leant over and pulled the door open, smiling at the two DC's that were waiting outside, then turning back towards Sam and Meredith he motioned at the two of them to move forward, "Come on" he eventually said, noticing that neither of them had moved.

"Sarge, where are you going? We weren't meant to be here until four. You're lucky that the two of us were close by" DC Nick Jackson stated, as he looked into the back of the van, at his other Sarge, and an unknown woman.

"There's something I have to do, that is all you need to know for now. Just keep that camera pointed at that house, and alert the Guv'nor if anything suspicious happens" he stated as he climbed out and then held out his hands towards Sam and Meredith.

"And by suspicious, you mean?" DC Emily May asked

"Suspicious, not normal" Meredith answered, as she climbed forward and took hold of Phil's hand, then jumping to the pavement below.

Sam watched, as she became the final person left in the van, she could feel Phil looking at her, and realised that if she wanted to know what was going on, then she had no choice but to get out of this van and go with him and this other woman, she stood up, as best as she could, and inched forwards, she stopped at the edge, and pushed Phil's hand away as she stepped onto the ground below her, she certainly did not need his help to get out of a van, she glared towards Phil and then turned away, then she began to head for her car.

"Sam" Phil called, as he watched Sam flounce away from him, "I am coming with you"

"You're doing what?' Meredith announced

"Here" Phil replied, handing the keys to the silver car to Meredith, "Meet me at Sun Hill Police Station, it's down that road that I showed you the other day"

"No" Sam replied, "You're not coming with me"

"Yes I am" Phil said firmly, "You want answers?"

Sam looked towards him and glared, not justifying that question with a response, of course she wanted answers, she was DI Samantha Nixon.

"Then you'll have to let me come with you" he replied following her, "I'll see you two later, he said towards the confused faces of Emily and Nick, as they climbed into the van, "Remember anything suspicious" he reminded them.

"Phil" Meredith said

"Sun Hill Road, it isn't hard to find" he replied with a smile, "Even you can find it"

---

Sam sick of the little smiles between Meredith and Phil had reached her car and had pulled the door open, she contemplated speeding away, but she didn't, she however waited until Phil climbed in beside her, and then pulled away from the curb.

"It's good to see you again" Phil remarked, trying to lighten the mood inside the car, the tension swirling around inside it, as he felt Sam lurch the car forward

"Don't talk DS Hunter, you can save that for the station, and my office" Sam snapped, as she stared straight forward, concentrating on getting them both to the station safely, so she could find out why the search for Jessica had led her to find an ex-lover instead.

**Please review xo **


	8. Return

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews – Gem, Sam, Laura, Elz, Ellyce and Amy! Glad that you like the tension, there's a bit more of it to come :)**

**Chapter Seven – Return**

Sam pulled up outside the station a short time later, Meredith who had managed to follow them, pulled in behind them. Phil didn't say anything, he simply waited until Sam had stopped the car, and then he climbed out, leaving Sam alone in the car. He wandered towards Meredith, as she too made her way out of their car.

"Phil what is going on? Why are we here?" she asked, as Phil placed a hand on her shoulder and walked with her away from the station slightly

"Y'know how I mentioned the woman who you were never going to meet?"

"What this morning? When you couldn't win an argument?" Meredith questioned, as she playfully slapped Phil on the arm

Phil ignored that comment, "That woman is Sam. As for why she was outside Steven's house I wouldn't have a clue, but believe me, I intend to find out"

"She doesn't appear to be too pleased to see you" Meredith said, pressing for more information

Phil smiled, and said nothing, Sam wasn't pleased to see him, but was he pleased to see her? Perhaps that all depended on whether or not she'd ruined his case.

"So what am I meant to do now then?" Meredith questioned, placing her hand on Phil's arm

"I'm sure I can find you someone to talk to, you wanted gossip about me, and well this is the best place to get it" Phil replied

---

Sam glared in her rear-vision mirror, watching the exchange between Meredith and Phil, she could see how Meredith had playfully hit Phil on his arm, how she had been touching him, and how he had placed a hand on her shoulder, protectively, leading her away to talk in private, obviously Phil and his new colleague, were more than just colleagues, he hadn't changed, and she'd been right to leave on that morning, she couldn't trust him, clearly, there was undeniable chemistry between the two of them, more than just what colleagues shared. Sam sighed, watching them chatter away, she couldn't help but feel a sense of deja-vu like she was watching a scene from the past, except instead of the brunette next to Phil, there was a blonde, and the blonde was her. She went to climb out of the car, her face contorted in a scowl, part in anger at the fact that she had failed to speak to Steven and part in jealousy that there was another woman in Phil's life, but that didn't matter for now, she wanted answers, she slammed the car door shut after her, and headed into the front office.

---

Phil looked back towards Sam, and watched her walk away from the car, he sighed, this was going to be an interesting conversation.

"Phil" Sam called angrily, as the automatic doors swung open

Phil didn't reply, he simply followed after Sam, remembering the last time he had been here, and how he had left in smiles with Sam, now there was no smiles though, just confusion, and Meredith following behind.

---

PC Beth Green and DC Jo Masters were just leaving the front interview room, they had been speaking with one of Jessica's university friends, Andreas Borelli, he had been in most of the same classes as Jessica, and had been telling them how much she had helped him with his studying, as English was not his first language, and how when he had arrived at the Canley University, he had met her on his first day, at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ma'am" Jo called, as she noticed Sam storm in, "What is the matter? Is it Jessica?"

Sam didn't reply, she simply turned and headed for CID, she didn't know what to say to anyone at the moment.

"Jo" Beth said in the background, "Is that who I think it is?" she questioned, pointing to outside.

"It can't be" Jo replied, as the door swung open again

"Jo" Phil said happily, as he noticed the brunette, standing there gawping at him, "Missed me?" he questioned

"Not really" Beth replied, as she turned and wandered off

"Phil" Jo managed to utter, "What are you doing here?"

"Long story, can I tell you later?" he replied, as he half hugged Jo

"No, tell me now. What have you done to the DI now?"

Meredith cleared her throat, "Jo this is DS Meredith Baxter, she's my colleague from Special Ops" Phil introduced, "Mer, this is DC Jo Masters"

"Hi, nice to meet you" Meredith said, smiling towards Jo, "Do you know gossip about Phil?"

"Plenty" Jo replied with a smile, "I guess you want to go up?" she questioned

"I'd better" Phil said with a grimace, as they wandered towards the door, and the three of them headed for CID.

---

"Guv, how was Steven, did you get anything out of him?" Stuart asked, as Sam made her way through the swinging doors

"No" Sam replied, as she headed to her office, with Stuart behind her

Neil looked up as Sam walked in, "I need the office" Sam said simply, "You need to get out" she continued

"Wait one minute, this is my office too, we're the same rank Sam, you can't just boss me around like that" Neil said protesting

"Guv, what is going on?" Stuart questioned, wondering what had made Sam's mood switch so much

"I need the office" Sam replied calmly, rationalising to herself that it wasn't their fault that Phil was back

"Why what is going on?" Neil asked, as he looked towards Stuart, wondering if he knew what was happening

---

"So how is the new job?" Jo asked, as they reached the swinging doors of CID

"It's good, different" Phil answered, as Jo pushed the doors open

"You miss me though?" Jo said sarcastically

"Always" Phil replied, and then laughed, as they entered the room, and silence fell.

---

Sam looked up, as she heard Phil's recognisable laugh, she then looked towards Stuart and Neil, "That is what is going on" she explained

"What is he doing here?' Stuart said loudly, too loudly in fact.

"Good to see you too DS Turner" Phil answered from the doorway, "Glad to see that you took my advice, and have bought some decent shirts" Phil said, his eyes narrowing towards his former competitor

"Ha" Stuart managed to choke out, a witty comeback failing him at that particular moment, he hadn't needed them for the past three months.

"Phil" Sam said sharply, she wanted to know what was going on, not watch her former lovers having another one of their pathetic arguments, "Can I have a word?" she questioned, "Now" she added on the end.

Neil, who by this time had stood up, moved out of the office, "Phil" he said warmly, reaching out a hand to shake Phil's.

"Guv" Phil replied, and then he wandered forward, but was stopped by the feeling of Meredith's hand upon his jacket.

"What am I doing then?" she asked quietly, feeling slightly uncomfortable in the presence of Phil's former colleagues.

"Just stay here" Phil replied, removing Meredith's hand from his arm, "I won't be long, I am sure that DS Turner will keep you occupied" he said sarcastically, noticing how Stuart had been ogling his colleague since she had entered the room, and had raised his eyebrows when she'd grabbed for him.

"I'm Stuart" Stuart said with a smile towards Meredith, Phil looked towards Jo and the two of them rolled their eyes. Phil then headed towards the office, and wandered past Sam who was stood in the doorway, their bodies in close proximity to one another, once again.

**Please review xo**


	9. Explanations

**Thanks to Gem, Lynsey, Elz, Sam, Laura and Ellyce for reviewing the previous chapter! Please review this one too! I've got a few chapters written at the moment :)**

**Chapter Eight – Explanations**

Sam stepped away from the door, and closed it behind her, waiting until she heard the latch click. She then looked out through the windows, she could see the eyes of Stuart, Neil, Jo and Meredith peering inside, she reached out and drew the blinds, able to hear the sighs from the outside. She then walked towards her chair, and sat down calmly, looking towards Phil who was stood at the end of her desk. She cleared her throat, and began to speak.

"What were _you_ doing in Holbeck Street DS Hunter?" she questioned calmly, remaining professional on the outside, whilst on the inside she felt like screaming. "Why were _you_? And _that woman_ sitting in the back of a van? Why are _you_ on Sun Hill's patch, and why did _you_ pull me into the back of that van?" she said, her voice growing louder as she spoke.

---

Phil looked back towards Sam, she was sitting so perfectly on her chair, her perfectly manicured fingernails drumming the desk in front of her, as if this was all his fault that they'd met again, that it was _he_, who had shown up at _her_ undercover operation, that he'd nearly blown her case, and not the other way around. He smiled, and then replied, "Why did you leave my house _that_ morning?"

Sam looked back towards him in shock, "That doesn't answer my question"

"I am just following your example, answering a question with another question" Phil replied back curtly

"Why were you in Holbeck Street?" she asked once more, this time raising her voice

"Why were you in Holbeck Street?" Phil said, mocking her with his tone

---

"What is going on?" Neil questioned towards Jo, as they stood outside trying to catch onto what was happening in the office

"How do I know" Jo answered, "Phil and Meredith here turned up in the front office about ten minutes ago, and I brought them up here"

"I'm DI Manson, Neil" Neil said, acknowledging Meredith for the first time

"DS Baxter" Meredith replied quietly, wondering what she had gotten herself into

---

"Phil" Sam said raising her voice, louder, interrupting the conversation outside of the office

"Sam" Phil replied, he wasn't going to make this easy for her, she was the one after all who had left that morning, with no goodbye.

Sam glared back towards him, not knowing what to do, whether or not to stand up and punch him in the face, or be the one to give in and tell him what she had been doing in Holbeck Street. She could feel his eyes locked with hers, however this time it was not in desire, it was in anger, anger from each of them that they were not getting the answers that they wanted. Sam sighed, this wasn't helping to find Jessica, and the fact that the staring was beginning to make her uncomfortable, made her look away, looking down towards her desk drawer, and opening it slightly, reaching inside it for a photo of Jessica.

"Jessica Davidson, twenty-one years old" Sam said, as she dropped the photo onto the desk in front of Phil, "Missing since Monday evening, her parents are extremely worried"

Phil looked towards the photo and picked it up, the same blonde haired girl that he had been so interested in watching was now smiling at him through the photo, he looked back towards Sam, "What does this have to do with Holbeck Street?"

"Jessica's boyfriend lives there, or her possible boyfriend, Steven Marsh, aged twenty-four, has priors for petty shoplifting, but has been clean for the past few years" Sam explained

Phil groaned, "Steven Marsh is her boyfriend" he said, emphasising the last part of the statement

"Wait, so you're telling me that you've seen her there?" Sam asked

"Yes"

"That's good, when?" Sam questioned, perhaps she had her first real lead as to Jessica's whereabouts

"Monday morning, she kissed Steven for about ten minutes on the doorstep"

"Have you seen her since?"

"No" Phil replied, then taking a deep breath, "Steven however, is anything but a petty shop lifter"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, wondering if she wanted to know what was coming next

"Do you think Specialist Crimes watches shoplifter's homes?" Phil asked sarcastically, and before Sam could reply he continued, "Steven James Marsh, wanted in connection with a series of credit card frauds, involving the importation of a huge amount of fraudulent credit cards, possible fake passport scams, and along with his cousin Matthew Marsh and brother Christopher Marsh, the theft of thousands of pounds worth of electrical goods and jewellery from numerous stores across London and in particular and most recently here in Sun Hill. They are also believed to employ a series of people who are provided with fake documents and are sent out to steal the personal details of a range of people across London" Phil said, as he glared towards Sam, "So for the trying to find your missing girl, who didn't seem to want to leave Steven on Monday morning, who seemed quite happy to have her tongue down his throat for at least ten minutes, with no apparent complaints, you may have blown a case that I've been working on for three months. Well done Sam" he finished, as he clapped his hands together slowly

"Have you forgotten who you are speaking to?" Sam questioned, shocked at how Phil had just spoken to her

"Well done Ma'am then" Phil replied, his voice still laced with sarcasm

"How was I supposed to know that you were outside his house? Why were we not informed?" Sam asked, her voice now the loudest it had been, as she continued.

---

"Sam, she isn't happy in there" Stuart said from outside

"Stating the obvious there, aren't you Sarge" Jo replied, then turning toward Meredith, "What happened out there? How did you meet Sam again?"

"Well" Meredith began, "Phil and I have been on surveillance for the past few nights, watching a suspect, Steven Marsh, we were having a bit of a tiff, Phil was annoying me"

"Glad to know that he hasn't changed much then" Stuart said interrupting, before Jo gave him a swift poke in the ribs

"And then" Meredith said continuing, not before giving Stuart a small smile, obviously this was the colleague she had heard all about from Phil, calling him, 'thick and greasy', but as far as Meredith could tell, Stuart seemed quite pleasant, and obviously knew plenty about who Phil was, "I spotted this car pull up outside one of the houses, Phil looked out the window and then all of a sudden he leapt out of the van and ended up grabbing hold of this blonde woman, picking her up in his arms and then taking her to the van that we were both in"

"He would have enjoyed that" Stuart said under his breath, but loud enough for both Jo, Neil and Meredith to hear.

"And why would that be DS Turner?" Neil questioned, he was feeling confused, and didn't like the fact that he'd been chucked out of his office, especially when he had so much work to do for the Anderson case

"Any opportunity to touch Sam, or flirt with her he'll take" Stuart replied sarcastically

"I can't say I've ever noticed it" Neil said, blatantly aware that he had noticed the tension between the two of them, but wanting Stuart to continue with his complaints

"He practically stole her away from me, and she was even pregnant at the time" Stuart replied, before actually realising what he was saying, his anger towards Phil still very much real, no matter the time that had passed.

"You got Sam pregnant?" Neil questioned incredulously, for an inspector, he'd sure missed something there

"I don't think Phil stole Sam away from you Stuart, you'd broken up before they'd got it together" Jo cut in afterwards, feeling as if she wanted to stick up for Phil, especially in front of his wide-eyed young colleague, who was standing there with a shocked look on her face.

"Phil went out with Sam?" Meredith managed to ask, that was the reason for all of that tension, he'd gone out with that sour looking woman, was that the reason he wouldn't go out with her?

"How do you know this and I don't?" Neil questioned, feeling left out, no-one told him anything, he'd known about Sam and Stuart, but not that there'd been a Sam and Phil too, who was next, Max? Or even him? "You can't have even been here at the time"

"I wasn't" Jo replied with a smile, "Phil told me, when I got back, after it was all over"

"But what about his last day, what PC Nash saw out in the yard, that they were holding hands, and then how he left, that he walked off hand in hand with Sam"

"He what?" Meredith and Stuart questioned at the same time, "Where was I?" Stuart added onto the end

"Filming Wanted" Jo replied sarcastically

"Oh" Stuart said, stumped for words

"I knew I recognised you" Meredith said, as she turned back to Stuart again, "You're very good in that", she added with a smile, Phil certainly had some things to explain to her when he left that office.

"Shush you two, we're missing something" Neil said, as the volume from the DI's office grew once more

---

"What did you want me to do?" Phil said towards Sam, "Ring you from my office at Specialist Crimes, and say 'Hi Sam, I'm just going to be in Sun Hill for a few days, doing some surveillance, oh and by the way why did you leave without saying goodbye, three months ago'" Phil said, his voice laden with sarcasm, "Somehow I can't see that conversation working"

"Your _'colleague'_ could have done it" Sam replied, over-pronouncing the word colleague, and putting it in air quotes

"You mean Meredith?" Phil questioned, unable to see what Sam's problem was

"Yes Meredith" Sam replied, "I am sure that she'd be happy to help you in anyway that she could"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Phil asked, now beginning to see where Sam's statements were leading

"Don't play dumb with me Phil, I've seen the two of you together"

"What for all of five minutes" Phil spat, he couldn't believe how judgemental Sam was being towards him, what did she expect? Him to sit at home all day, pining for her, even though she'd been the one who'd run away, yet again.

"I have a rear-vision mirror, what about the touching in the front car park? I know you Phil" Sam stated, she did know him, she knew all about his little liaisons, and sometimes perhaps she wished that she didn't, for it was those that had made her so cautious about him in the first place.

"She's twenty eight years old Sam"

"How old was Monica?" Sam questioned, knowing that this argument had now passed from being about Phil being outside Steven's house, and into a far more personal territory, the unsaid things that were between the two of them.

"How old was Stuart?" Phil questioned, glaring straight towards Sam, unable to believe that they were having the same fight, the same issues still here, even though he'd left Sun Hill

---

"Did you just hear them say my name?" Stuart questioned from outside the door

"I think so" Meredith answered, "And I heard mine too"

"Shush", Jo said, "It's getting interesting" as she edged closer to the windows, the blinds drawn tightly, preventing Sam and Phil to know that they were being watched so closely.

"Can you hear anything?" Neil questioned

"Not with you talking" Stuart answered quickly, then noticing Neil's expression, "No Guv, I can't" he said instead

---

"This is ridiculous" Sam finally said, breaking the eye contact with Phil and looking down at the photo of Jessica, "I promised her mother, I'd find her daughter, and I need to speak to Steven"

"And I promised that I'd put Steven away" Phil said, "And if you speak to him then you blow my case"

"A girl is missing, how does that compare to some dodgy credit cards lying around" Sam said angrily

"Ahh so as usual your case is always much more important than anyone else's, Meredith and I have been working on this for months, ever since I arrived, and Jessica's been gone what, two days?"

"How does that make any difference?" Sam questioned as she stood from her seat and rounded the table, not breaking eye contact with Phil

---

"What did Sam just say?" Neil asked from outside

"I don't know, they're not screaming anymore" Jo replied, "That could be a good sign"

"Why do we want a good sign?" Stuart asked

"They're always better in a pair" Jo replied with a smile, then she went to say more, but the door to CID swung open violently and Jack entered, stone-faced with no emotion

"Guv" the three of them said quickly, and Meredith just smiled politely

However Jack ignored them, he walked past and burst into the DI's office, jiggling the handle so that the latch popped open, "Sam, Phil my office now" and with that he turned and left Sam and Phil glaring at one another once again, each of them still believing that the other was wrong and they were correct.

**Please review xo **


	10. Staying

**Here's the next chapter of The Perfect Life? Happy to hear that you are enjoying it! It's the only fic that I am writing at the moment (cause I have become so attached to the storyline), apart from mine and Gem's joint work! Thanks heaps to Gem, Laura, Sam, Ellyce, Elz and Barb (who reviewed four chapters) for reviewing! Much appreciated! Please review this one! There's a little surprise at the end of this chapter, which sets up what is to come :)**

**Chapter Nine – Staying**

Sam turned away from Phil and glanced out of the open doorway, the door still shaking slightly, after the force at which Jack had pushed it open. She reached back out towards her blinds and opened them, scaring the four faces that were right next to the window.

"Good work Phil" she said sarcastically underneath her breath

"How is this, my fault?"

"Today was supposed to be a simple day, I was looking for a missing girl, I was supposed to interview her boyfriend, find out what he knew and then report back to the DCI, and somehow I have ended up back here, still no closer to finding Jessica and in the company of you, and now Jack wants to see us both" she said angrily, as she turned back to face him

"I was supposed to be in the back of my surveillance van for another couple of hours and then Meredith and I were being allowed out to go to bed. Do you think I want to be here anymore than what you do?" Phil answered Sam, she wasn't going to be the only one who got to complain about how annoying this situation was

"You and Meredith, going to bed" Sam said with a laugh, "See some things don't change" Sam replied, as she headed for the door, staring out towards Meredith who was now copying Jo, Stuart and Neil, pretending to be engrossed in something interesting on Stuart's computer, glaring at her, then she left the office, heading towards Jack, she wanted to make sure that she got her point across, and the best way to do that was to get there first.

---

Phil watched as Sam left the room, clearly she had read far too much into the relationship between himself and Meredith, he walked out after her, and then called "A separate bed" he said angrily and then followed her out of the office.

---

"How did I become a part of all of this?" Meredith questioned, as they all turned to watch Sam and Phil leave the room

"I have no idea, who knows with those two" Jo replied

"Are you and Phil involved?" Stuart asked nosily

"No not at all, we've flirted but that's all. He's a nice guy, a friendly colleague and an attractive one at that" Meredith admitted

"Yeah, he's real friendly, especially when he's pushing you over desks" Stuart said bitterly, disappointed at how Meredith had described Phil, obviously another one he'd charmed

"He pushed you over a desk?" Meredith asked, wide-eyed, "Bench pushed you over a desk" she said with a slight smile

"Bench?" Neil questioned

"The first time he was at Specialist Crimes, he was showing off I'm told and he leapt a pub bench, but he didn't quite make it" Meredith explained

"Typical Phil Hunter behaviour" Jo replied with a laugh

"So what other behaviour is typical for Phil?" Meredith questioned, interested that she might finally get some of her questions answered

---

Sam stood outside Jack's door, she knew that Phil was behind her, too close behind her, so much so that she could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck, she didn't know if he was meaning to do that, but she wished that he wouldn't. She moved forward and reached a hand up to knock, her knuckles gently tapping the door.

"Come in" called Jack from inside, Sam reached down to turn the door handle and walked inside, followed once more by Phil

"Sit down both of you" Jack said curtly

"Guv" the two of them answered in unison

Then Jack stood, "Perhaps one of you might be able to explain why I have had DCI Holmes from Specialist Crimes on the phone, questioning me as to why not only one of his sergeants, but two have absconded from a critical surveillance operation, calling in two DC's and have both ended up in this station, because I certainly couldn't" Jack said pausing, "I had absolutely no idea what is going on"

Sam looked towards Jack, she could see the confusion and the anger in his face, she glanced towards Phil who was sitting next to her emotionless, she wasn't going to be the one to explain, she hadn't absconded, he had. She worked here, he was the one that didn't any longer.

Phil listened to Jack question him, DCI Holmes really was a ball-breaker just as his other colleagues had told him on his first day, he looked down at his watch, it had been fifty minutes at the most since he'd called him, asking for help in Holbeck Street, he hadn't even waited for the hour, Phil groaned quietly, he wasn't going to do any explaining.

"Well?" Jack questioned once more, noticing that neither of them had made one movement, he sighed, they were as stubborn as one another, Samantha in particular, she could sometimes be as hard as nails, "Where did you see one another once more?" he questioned, hoping that soon one of them would say anything, but silence followed, "What is going on? You two were friends once, you saved his job Samantha, he helped you find your daughter, she saved your life Phillip, you've been shot at together, more than once, you were close to one another at his leaving do, I saw you with my own eyes" Jack said, beginning to become more frustrated.

"Things have changed since then" Sam finally said, not wanting Jack to grill them further about their personal life

"Does this have anything to do with our MISPER?" Jack questioned

Sam nodded, "What then?" Jack asked again

"I am on covert surveillance" Phil said quickly

"I know that, your DCI told me that. On whom?"

"Steven Marsh" Sam answered for Phil, her voice laden with sarcasm

"Jessica's boyfriend from the text messages?" Jack asked, perhaps finally seeing things more clearly

"Yes" Sam replied

"What do you want with him Phil?"

"He's a major suspect in a series of frauds Guv, I've been after him for months, since I've been gone, Sam would've blown my case had she spoken to him" Phil answered

"But he's our only link to knowing where Jessica is" Sam added, "Surely her safety is paramount to our investigation"

"I agree Sam"

Sam hearing Jack turned and smirked towards Phil, "However" Jack continued, "Everyone's case is important, including the Specialist Crimes case"

Phil smirked back at Sam, she wasn't going to have everything perfect today,

"Guv, this is a missing twenty-one year old, she could be anywhere and if what Phil says is true, that he's seen Jessica there, then Steven could know where she is" Sam reasoned, determined that she wanted to ask Steven some questions

"But what if he doesn't? What if he's just as confused about not seeing her as everyone else is? We cannot blow a case of another department based on a hunch Sam" Jack replied, "Have you seen her there?" he questioned towards Phil

"Only on Monday, she was kissing Steven, she hasn't been back since"

"Obviously she likes the bad boy then" Jack replied

"Many do" Phil said smirking, as he felt his phone beginning to vibrate, "Excuse me" he said as he reached into his pocket, and glanced at the caller ID, the small black writing flashed 'DCI Holmes' rapidly, "Great" he mumbled

"I suggest you answer that" Jack suggested, as he noticed Phil's look of trepidation

"You knew he was going to ring?" Phil asked

"He told me that you had one hour, and apparently that's now up"

"Brilliant" Phil replied, as he stood and left the room, heading out into the corridor.

---

Phil closed the door behind him, and pressed the phone to his ear, "DS Hunter" he said by way of greeting

"Your hour is up"

"Yes Guv. But I haven't got the answers I need"

"And they would be?"

"An assurance that Steven isn't going to be interviewed before we're ready, this is our case, he's our suspect, not theirs"

"They have a missing woman"

"But this is three months work Guv, I can't just sit back and watch it go to pieces in front of me"

"It won't"

"How do you know that?" Phil questioned

"Because you're off the case"

"I'm what?" Phil said angrily, "This is my case Guv, mine and Meredith's"

"I am aware that it is Meredith's, which is why she is to return here as soon as possible"

"And me? What am I doing?" Phil questioned, with a mixture of hesitation, and anger, both emotions threatening to spill over

"You're to stay there, until Jessica is to be found, you've been seconded back to Sun Hill"

"I've been what?" Phil couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Who will do my work?"

"A DS from Sun Hill, he will exchange with you, for the foreseeable future, a DS Turner, I believe"

"STUART" Phil yelled into the phone, "Guv, you're honestly not serious are you?"

"To find Jessica, they need someone who knows Steven back to front and inside out, and as you so rightly pointed out, this is your case, you know all about him, and besides these are your old colleagues"

"You cannot give my case to DS Turner Guv, you just can't"

"I am the DCI, I can give any case to anyone that I like, and its decided, Jack and I agree" DCI Holmes said, "You are to stay there and work alongside DI Samantha Nixon in the search for Jessica, and DS Baxter is to return with DS Turner and continue on the search for evidence regarding Steven, that way both cases have a member of each team on board, understood DS Hunter?"

"Understood" Phil replied, unable to believe what he had just heard

"Tell DS Baxter to return as soon as possible" and with that the phone went dead

Phil stumbled back towards the wall, this was unbelievable, he'd just lost the biggest case he'd had in ages and to who, smug Stuart Turner of all people.

**Please review xo**


	11. Swapping

**Thanks heaps for all of the lovely reviews! Thanks to Gem, Elz, Claire, Laura, Sam, Ellyce and Barb for the reviewing the last chapter! I'm currently writing chapter thirteen/fourteen. :)**

**This chapter is for all of you, but particularly for Gem, who provides so much encouragement for me, and her little texts brighten my day!**

**Chapter Ten – Swapping**

Sam watched as Phil left the room, she turned back to look at Jack, his face had softened towards her. She heard Phil answer the phone just outside the door, and the beginnings of his conversation.

"You're not exactly pleased to see Phil are you Sam?" Jack questioned

"No, not exactly" Sam replied, feeling as if that was the understatement of the year

"Why?" Jack asked

"Because this morning I had a simple case, and now" Sam paused, thinking, _what did she have now? _"Things have gotten so much more complicated"

"You've had cases far more complex than this before Sam, and you've always been able to solve them. Why is this any different? Is it because Phil is involved?"

"Well it doesn't exactly help. I want to find Jessica, and I believe that Steven might very well know where she is" Sam said quickly

"I know, but Steven is a big case for Specialist Crimes, they've invested a lot in this case, Phil especially" Jack explained

"Wait Guv, you know everything don't you?"

"I know enough, that Phil and his colleague, what was her name again?"

"Meredith Baxter" Sam replied sarcastically

"That Phil and Meredith have invested a lot of time in this case" Jack said, noticing the tone in which Sam had pronounced Phil's colleagues name, then continued, "Their DCI tells me that they've been watching that house for months, and that they have strong evidence against him, they're just waiting for him to slip up"

"But what about Jessica Guv, surely she is important, I need to find her" Sam said, determined that she needed to know where this girl had vanished to

"The two of you will, I'm sure" Jack stated

"The two of us?" Sam questioned, now she was feeling even more confused

Jack went to speak, but was interrupted by Phil's yell of 'Stuart' from outside.

"Guv, what's going on?" Sam asked

"DCI Holmes and I have decided that both cases are important, therefore you and DS Hunter will work on finding Jessica"

Sam interrupted, "Me and Phil? What about his case?" She couldn't believe what she had just heard, she was going to have to work with him, again.

"DS Turner will return with DS Baxter to Specialist Crimes and continue to investigate Steven" Jack explained, as he watched Sam's face, as it contorted into a scowl

"You're sending Stuart to do Phil's job?" Sam said incredulously, unable to believe what she was hearing, "Are you sure that's wise? Given their history"

"DCI Holmes and I both agree that this is for the best for both departments, and for both cases. You and Phil have always worked well together in the past, and as for DS Turner I am sure that he will benefit from a short stint in Specialist Crimes"

"But Guv" Sam replied, shocked and still trying to process this new information

"It is decided" Jack replied bluntly

"So when does it all begin?" Sam questioned, hoping that it would be tomorrow and that she'd have time to prepare herself

"This afternoon, DCI Holmes wants Meredith and Stuart to return to their offices as soon as possible"

Sam nodded slowly, this afternoon she would be working with Phil again, _great_, she thought, the sense of sarcasm rolling around inside her head.

"Sam, please go and get Phil, Stuart and Meredith, we need to have a discussion about how all of this will proceed" Jack said, noticing that Sam wasn't saying anything, this had really taken her by surprise, it wasn't often that she was speechless

"Sure Guv" Sam managed to say, as she stood and made her way out into the corridor, basically bumping straight into Phil, who had a scowl on his face

"So your DCI told you the news then?" Sam asked

"About me being back here, while Stu gets my case" Phil said angrily, "Oh yeah, he told me alright"

"The DCI wants to see all of us" Sam replied, as she headed back towards the CID office

"Great" Phil replied sarcastically, as he turned away from Sam and headed back into Jack's office.

---

Sam watched as Phil disappeared from her sight, she felt herself lean backwards and fall against the wall, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, how was she going to be able to handle working will Phil once again? She didn't know how long it would take to find Jessica, and she couldn't keep dodging the question about why she'd left on that morning, soon enough he'd want an answer and she'd have to think of one. But what was the reason? Because she'd woken up sober and she was scared of letting Phil into her life, still afraid that he would hurt her? Or that she'd actually had a one night stand, even though she protested that she'd never had one before, and didn't do them all together, who knew? She would have to think of something eventually, until then though, she needed to be able to change the topic, and if there was one thing she could do it was avoid talking about her feelings. She took a deep breath again and opened her eyes, pressing her hands against the cold wall she moved upwards and walked towards CID.

---

"Umm what else can we tell her?" Stuart questioned towards Jo, who had pretty much remained silent, whilst Stuart had proceeded to complain about Phil, and what he had apparently done to him since he'd arrived

"I think you've told her enough" Jo replied, as she noticed Sam returning to the room

"So are you and Phil in trouble again?" Neil questioned, laughing, "Whenever you are caught up in something, it's always been Phil's fault. Take those tunnels all those years ago" Neil said finishing as he smiled towards Sam

"Jack wants to see Meredith and Stuart please" Sam replied, not bothering to justify Neil's comments with an answer

"Me" Stuart protested, "What have I done?" he complained

"You haven't done anything, he wants you to do something for him" Sam replied, rolling her eyes, _what had she ever seen in him?_

"Where's Phil?" Meredith questioned, she had plenty that she wanted to ask him about now

"He's in with the DCI, he's just gotten off the phone with your DCI back at Specialist Crimes" Sam said, as she motioned towards Meredith and Stuart to follow her

"Oh, OK then" Meredith replied, as she walked towards the doors

---

"Guv, you can't actually be considering sending him to Specialist Crimes, to do my job" Phil said protesting towards Jack

"DS Hunter, clearly you have no choice in this matter, it has been decided, now you can either accept the fact that you've been seconded back here, that I actually want you back here, or you can go home, what will it be?" Jack said sternly, as he sat down at his desk

"I guess I'll stay here, but if he wrecks my case" Phil said, subconsciously rolling his hand into a fist

"You'll what, toss him over a desk again?" Jack asked

"Who's going over a desk?" Stuart asked, entering the room, accompanied by Sam and Meredith

"You, if you're not careful" Phil said menacingly

"What! Now you hang on here a minute, you've been back here for less than an hour, you've already upset Sam, clearly, and now you're threatening me, who do you think you are?" Stuart asked, as he glared at Phil

"Shut up both of you" Sam said, as she walked between them, rolling her eyes, _where was she? Back in 2006?_

"Guv, are you going to let him speak to me like that?" Stuart questioned towards Jack

"Just be quiet the lot of you, brilliant behaviour you are showing this visitor ain't you?" Jack replied, as he reached out to shake Meredith's hand

"Visitors" Stuart said under his breath, Phil didn't work here anymore, and wasn't that the best day when Stuart had heard he was leaving, although the fact that he'd gone to Specialist Crimes had irritated him.

"Not for long" Phil whispered, he'd heard what that pain in the backside had said, and even though it meant that Stuart was going to Specialist Crimes, he was still going to be here, back at Sun Hill

"DS Hunter, DS Turner, I won't ask you again, honestly I thought you might have grown up since you've been separated, but obviously not" Jack said, looking towards the two of them, "You are worse than children"

"Umm excuse me Sir, could I ask a question?" Meredith asked from the background, was she the only one who was wondering what they were all doing in here? Surely it wasn't to listen to Phil and Stuart pester one another.

"Yes of course, obviously you want to know what is going on here?"

"That would be good" Meredith replied

"Well it has been decided by both myself and DCI Holmes, that the disappearance of Jessica, and the cases against Steven Marsh"

"Hang on Guv, Steven's just a petty shoplifter" Stuart said interrupting

"Apparently not" Sam replied, "He's a bit more than that"

"Much more actually, just three months of work more" Phil added, glaring towards Stuart

---

"Terry, Mickey you won't believe who is back" Jo said, as she looked up from her desk, as the two men made their way back into the office

"Who?" Terry asked, rolling his eyes

"DS Hunter" Neil said, as he walked back out of his office, upon hearing Jo's conversation

"He's not. Why?" Mickey asked

"Sam ran into him on that MISPER case" Jo replied

"When you say ran into?"

"He bundled her into the back of a surveillance van"

"Oh, he didn't. I would have loved to have seen that, but no we are getting attitude from some little scrote instead" Terry said rolling his eyes

"Where is he then?" Mickey asked

"DCI's office"

"He's been back for what an hour and he's already done the wrong thing. Who else but Phil could do that" Terry replied

"It's not just him, there's four of them in there" Neil explained

"Four?"

"Yeah, Phil, Sam, Stuart and Meredith"

"Who's Meredith?"

"Phil's new colleague"

"When you say colleague" Mickey said with a smile

"I think she's just a colleague, according to her anyway" Jo replied with a laugh

"Well it is Phil we are talking about, I had to ask, we know what he's like" Mickey said as he dropped some case files onto the desk

"What who's like?" questioned Grace, who had just walked in with Max behind her

"Our old friend DS Hunter, he's apparently back" Terry replied

"Why? What did he do at Specialist Crimes?" Grace asked, wondering if it was time to call one of her former colleagues, for 'information' purposes

"Excuse my ignorance but who are we talking about?" Max asked confused

"Detective Sergeant Phil Hunter" Jo replied

"So why is he back then?" Mickey asked, as they all looked around at one another, each as anxious to know why Phil had returned.

---

"It has been decided that both cases need to be dealt with, with the best possible team and co-operation between departments, therefore" Jack said quickly before he was interrupted once more, "DS Turner you will be returning to Specialist Crimes with DS Baxter, and continue on with their case, and DS Hunter will be staying here, to work alongside DI Nixon in the search for Jessica" Jack said in his most professional voice

"Terrific" Stuart said with excitement, and a smug look appearing on his face, which was quickly noticed by Phil

"It will be important for the four of you to work together to solve both of these cases" Jack began, "It will involve co-operation between departments, and between people" Jack said sternly as he looked towards Phil and Stuart, "Is that understood?"

"Understood" Sam replied, whilst the other two looked at one another angrily, and Meredith stood there confused, now she had a new partner to work with, and she still wanted to talk to Phil, still wanted to ask him about all that Stuart had told her.

"Now all of you have plenty to do, I'd assume DS Baxter that you'd like to get back to your office, or surveillance?" Jack asked politely

"Yes Guv, that'd be best" Meredith said with a smile

"Phil, Sam I'd like a briefing about Jessica in one hour, it is time that we found this girl. You'd better set up the incident room, we'll get it cleared, and I'll meet you both there. Stuart I'll leave you with Meredith, good luck" Jack said, as he stood up and opened his office door, it was time that the four of them got on with the job, he just hoped that this job swap was the best thing to do.

**Please review xo**


	12. He's Back

**Thanks to my reviewers – Gem, Claire, Elz, Laura, Ellyce, Sam and Lynsey! The real SP will begin in the chapter after this one and onwards! I promise! So please review and I will update :)**

**Chapter Eleven – He's Back**

Sam smiled at Jack and then made her move towards the door, stopping at the end of the corridor, she'd been the first one out of the office, and the other three had been following her.

"So partner what do we need to do?" Stuart questioned Meredith smugly, as they all walked into the CID office, where silence had fallen, and there were six people all eagerly looking at one piece of paperwork.

"Don't worry about them" Phil said with a smile, as he looked around the room, "I tend to have that affect on people, especially if they've just been talking about me" Phil said sarcastically, "And I thought that gossip was your forte Stuart" he said dryly towards Stuart

"Phil mate, it's good to see you again" Mickey said as he walked towards Phil and shook his hand

"Sarge" Terry said with a nod, before he too came across and shook Phil's hand

"Grace, good to see you again" Phil said with a smile, "And you would be?" Phil questioned towards the unknown face

"DS Carter, Max" Max replied, as he looked towards his predecessor, "Good to meet you"

"You too Max" Phil said warmly, so this was the man that had taken his job once he'd left

Meredith cleared her throat, there seemed to be no other introductions that needed to be gotten out of the way, "I need to talk to Phil before I can do anything" she said towards him

"OK" Phil replied, as he walked over to her

"Somewhere a little less crowded might be good"

"Oh" Phil said, wondering what she wanted to know, what had Stuart managed to tell her?

"Take the briefing room Phil" Neil said cutting in, "The rest of us have things to do anyway, I am sure" he said raising his voice at the end

"Thanks Guv" Phil replied, as he put his hand on Meredith's shoulder and directed her towards the briefing room

---

"Just colleagues" Stuart said, "Who is she trying to kid, they've been at it for sure"

"DS Turner, I am sure that, that sort of talk will not be welcomed at Specialist Crimes" Sam replied sharply, as she watched the beginnings of Phil and Meredith's conversation through the blinds

"Specialist Crimes?" Neil questioned feeling slightly confused

"Yes" Sam replied, "Phil and Stuart are swapping jobs. He's back to help me find Jessica" and with that she turned and headed into her office, closing the door behind her, she then went and stood at the window, where she could just see Phil and Meredith.

The rest of them just watched her leave, until Neil shook his head, "That's enough chatter for now, you've all got work to get on with. Stuart, those Anderson case notes, pass them onto Terry if you're off for awhile"

"Guv" Stuart replied, as he headed to his desk and fumbled around for the papers, and begrudgingly the others followed Stuart's lead and got back to work

---

"So you wanted to talk?" Phil questioned, as he closed the door behind Meredith

"You went out with Sam" Meredith stated

"Wow, he didn't waste much time telling you that did he" Phil grumbled

"You could've"

"Yeah, I might've, but big mouth had to get in first, Plank. He hasn't changed at all"

"He's not that bad, not bad at all" Meredith said with a small smile

"Oh not you too Mer, please, just do me one favour and stay away from him" Phil warned, _what was it with the women in his life and Stuart 'Lover-Boy' Turner?_

"Sam didn't though, did she?"

"How long was I in that office, is there anything he didn't tell you?" Phil said angrily

"Probably not, it was very interesting, up until now I thought the only stupid thing you did was try and leap a bench. You were right, this place does have gossip, especially about you" Meredith said with a smile

"Good I am glad that you got your gossip, you just need to make sure that he doesn't ruin our case, or I'll" Phil said menacingly

"You'll push him over a desk" Meredith said, almost laughing

"I went to Uniform for doing that, did he tell you that?"

"Yeah, he did, and he said that the Uniform suited you perfectly"

"He's going to get another punch, he really is" Phil replied, as he went to leave the room

"I would've liked to see you in that Uniform" Meredith said flirtingly, as she reached back for Phil's arm

"Well I don't plan on wearing it ever again" Phil said with a smile, he didn't need to know what else Stuart had told her and he decided to leave the room, pulling out of Meredith's grasp

---

Sam watched earnestly as Phil continued his conversation with Meredith, she wondered what she was telling him, and perhaps even more what he was telling her. Trust Stuart to be the one to insult Phil and be the one who mentioned the closeness between Phil and Meredith. Sometimes she wondered what would have happened had she never listened to Stuart at all, especially that day where he'd challenged Sam about Phil's track record with women, but then he hadn't been anywhere near her on that morning when she'd decided to leave, that had been her decision, and somehow she had the feeling that over the next few days she would be able to determine whether it had been a bad one or a good one. She watched as Phil left the room, and strode out into the main office, catching her eye as he did, Sam quickly looked away and went to sit down, she had a girl to find, this wasn't the time to be staring at Phil.

---

"So you ready then?" Stuart questioned as he walked towards Meredith, picking up his coat as he did

"Definitely" Meredith replied, "I'll talk to you later Phil"

"Yeah" Phil said with a smile as he watched Meredith and Stuart leave, then he decided to follow, "Stuart" he called after them

"Yeah Phil" Stuart replied, wondering what he wanted now

"Make sure you don't ruin my case, it is very complex, you might struggle a little"

"Whatever Phil" Stuart said, as he began to walk down the stairs

"And remember Stu, it's only temporary, you don't get to stay there" Phil called as the two of them made their way out of his sight, then he sighed and turned back towards CID, Meredith and Stuart were gone now, and now he was left back here, back at Sun Hill, working with Sam once more.

**Please review xo**


	13. Vanished

**Thanks to my reviewers – Gem, Elz, Laura, Ellyce, Claire, Lynsey, Sam and Barb! As promised here is the beginning of the SP :) Hope that you like it, leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter Twelve – Vanished**

Sam looked up as she heard a knock at her office door, "Come in" she called from her seat, the door opened and Phil stood there, he leant against the door frame and just stared towards her.

"You can come in Phil" Sam said, eager to stop the staring, if not for just a moment

"I was just checking, I mean we have had a few arguments in this office over the years, and most recently today, when you accused me of something without any proof whatever" Phil said as he closed the door behind him, and then sat opposite Sam at the end of her desk

"Phil, we need to find Jessica. This isn't the time to be arguing between ourselves. Obviously our DCI's had a reason for swapping you and Stuart, so shall we just get on with it?" Sam replied cutting in, this wasn't the sort of conversation she needed to have right now, actually ever, but especially here, she didn't know who was still listening in

Phil nodded, "I know Sam, and we will find her" Phil replied, he'd perhaps realised by now that forcing an answer out of Sam wasn't going to happen, she was far too stubborn, he of all people should know that, "That's apparently why I'm still here" he added with a smile

"Thanks Phil" Sam replied, and she couldn't help but smile back at him, her first towards him since he'd been back, to find Jessica she was going to have to work with Phil, and if he had been with Meredith, well she made the right decision, and if not, well she'd figure all that out later, right now she had to concentrate on finding Jessica, and it was true that she'd always worked well with Phil in the past, and perhaps she still could now, "So Steven Marsh, what is he really like then?" she questioned.

"He's a thug, pure and simple. But he's a thug with charm" Phil replied

"With charm?"

"Well, let's just say that he likes the ladies, and the ladies seem to like him, or at least they did"

"What do you mean?"

"Jessica seems to have been the only one visiting him recently, and the other little meetings he used to do have also stopped" Phil explained as he reached out for the photo of Jessica

"He told her that he loved her" Sam said quickly

"How do you know that?"

"I read it on this" Sam replied, as she threw Jessica's phone towards Phil, "Check the messages"

Phil reached over, and scrolled through the phone, reading the message aloud, "_Steven told me he loved me, but there's something wrong_" he paused and looked up towards Sam, "Who is Ella?" he asked

"Jessica's best friend, I've been to see her. She hasn't heard from her since that message, but according to Ella, Steven saying that to her worried Jessica" Sam explained

"Unexpected declarations can make people nervous" Phil said without really thinking, "Perhaps she just don't love him back"

"But why disappear?" Sam questioned

"Who knows?" Phil replied

"Would Jessica have known of Steven's 'charming ways'?" Sam questioned

"I'd guess so, perhaps that's the something wrong, that she just don't trust him" Phil said as he glanced upwards towards Sam

"Is he dangerous?" Sam asked, quickly changing the direction of the conversation, she knew where Phil was headed with all of this Jessica running away because someone said that he loved her, she knew that he was trying to get her to admit something about herself, but she wasn't going to fall for it that easily

"He's not the punching type, he can punch, but prefers not too, but he'd know people who were, and they'd be the sort you wouldn't want to mess with" Phil explained, "His cousin is the most dangerous of the three, Steven is more the 'brains' behind the whole operation, as far as we know he's the one who tracks all the fraudulent transactions, he's got this fancy laptop, and he keeps everything on there, dates, times, places, people"

"How do you know all this?" Sam questioned, "And how come you haven't arrested him? And had a look at this computer?"

"I have arrested him, bout a month ago, he got off on a technicality, and as for the laptop, when we searched the house it weren't there"

"Oh" Sam replied

"Yeah, he's a right smug git" Phil said angrily

"You really don't like him do you?" Sam questioned

"No, I don't. He's a smarmy little weasel thug. Who's gotten away from me for far too long"

"Help me find Jessica and I'll help you get Steven" Sam replied, almost on instinct, somehow sitting in here with Phil felt like the old days, even before Stuart had arrived, when they'd both been a DS, and Phil had found some suspect that he really wanted to get, she smiled remembering the way it had been.

"Thanks Sam" Phil replied, as he smiled at her, "I'd guess we'd better come up with something for the DCI then, make the incident room ours"

"I guess we better" Sam replied, as she reached out for her case notes, watching as Phil looked back down at the phone, and started reading once more.

---

Sam sighed as she looked up from the case notes a little while later, she'd managed to get the notes in order, so that she could fill Jack in, to where she was up to, she wasn't sure what Phil had been doing, but she knew that it hadn't been writing, somehow she gathered that he'd just been snooping through Jessica's messages.

"Found anything interesting?" Sam questioned

"This girl has some very interesting text messages, that's for sure" Phil replied with a smile

"So you've just been snooping then?"

"Yep" Phil said with a nod, "So what do we know?"

"You mean what do I know?" Sam questioned, rolling her eyes, "We know that her name is Jessica Mia Davidson, she's twenty-one, she's a financial management student, and she lives with her parents and younger brother Toby, who know nothing about her having a boyfriend. However given the messages in her phone, and what you've seen, we know that not to be true, we know that she's been involved with Steven James Marsh, your suspect in a series of frauds. We know that she went out to collect the dinner on Monday night, and aside from some grainy CCTV of her returning to her car, with the dinner parcels, she hasn't been seen since. We also know that her bank accounts haven't been touched, and her car has not been seen since." Sam said as she reached back down for more of her notes

"So we need to know whether or not, she's just decided to vanish cause she's sick of being the 'perfect' daughter" Phil said sarcastically

"Or whether she's vanished cause she found something out about Steven that he didn't want her to know" Sam said, finishing Phil's sentence for him

"So what do we do now?" Phil asked

"Not sure" Sam replied, "What do you think?"

"You're the DI" Phil said with a smile, "I've been left here to help you"

"You're the one that knows Steven though" Sam replied

"What about her family? We could talk to them again?" Phil suggested

"Yeah I guess so. I did sense that her younger brother might know more than he was prepared to say" Sam said, remembering Toby's face when she was interviewing his parents on Tuesday

"How old is he?" Phil asked

"He's seventeen" Sam answered, consulting the papers in front of her

"Do you think she'd have told him anything?"

"Don't know, but he could know something"

"Probably goes through her things, Steve used to do that to me" Phil grumbled, remembering his own brother, who used to delight in getting him in trouble

"How is Steve?" Sam asked, wondering if Phil had spoken to him at all recently, after all when Steve had left Sun Hill, they hadn't exactly been on the best of terms

"Mum says he's fine" Phil answered quickly

"Right, so we go and talk to Jack and then see if we can talk to Toby, sound alright with you?' Sam answered as she went to stand up

"Fine by me" Phil answered with a smile, "But Jack said we have an hour, and it's only been forty minutes"

"Have you ever heard of being early?" Sam asked

"Nope" Phil replied, and went to continue, but was interrupted as the office door swung open

"Sam, I think we've found Jessica's car" Gina said as she entered the room, "Oh, sorry I didn't realise you had company" she said, as she looked towards the back of Phil's head

"Ma'am" Phil said, as he stood and turned around

"Phillip!" Gina said shocked, "So the rumours are true, you are back?"

"Rumours, already, God I'm good" Phil said

"What have you done?" Gina questioned

"Such a suspicious mind" Phil replied with a smile

"Only for you Phillip"

"He's been investigating Jessica's boyfriend" Sam cut in

"Oh I see" Gina answered

"So Jessica's car?"

"It's been found this side of Canley Park, but it's empty. A lady walking her dog reported a girl matching Jessica's description in a grey knitted hat, park the car and then leave it there, and then throw the keys into the bin next to the park, then she seemed to vanish. The lady tried to follow her, but she managed to get away" Gina explained

"Have we got officers down there?" Phil asked

"I've sent Smithy and Beth, and I've made the call for Lorna to meet you down there"

"Thanks Gina" Sam said, and then turned towards Phil, "We'd better get down there"

Phil said nothing, but he nodded and headed towards the door, waiting for Sam

"Oh Gina" Sam said as she went to leave the room, "You couldn't tell the DCI could you? Phil and I were supposed to meet him, in twenty minutes to discuss the case"

Gina smiled, "Sure Sam" she replied, and then watched as Sam and Phil disappeared out of the office, heading downstairs.

---

"So she's run away then" Phil stated as they reached the CID car in the yard

"I wouldn't say that just yet. Hopefully we'll find out more when we see the car, but where's she been for the last two days?"

"Driving?"

"Sure Phil, she's been driving around Sun Hill since Monday night, until now Wednesday afternoon, sure" Sam replied, as she climbed into the car

"It is possible" Phil said, as he too got into the car

"Somehow I don't think so" Sam said with a laugh, as she started the car and reversed backwards, and then drove out of the yard, heading towards Canley Park.

**Please review xo**


	14. Left Behind

**Thanks to Gem, Sam, Laura, Ellyce and Lynsey for reviewing! Bit more SP in this chapter (actually quite a bit of SP), but it starts of with a Stuer (Stuart/Meredith) scene written just for my fellow Melbournian Ellyce! Next chapter is written and should be up soon :)**

**Chapter Thirteen – Left Behind**

"So I guess you'd better use this desk then?" Meredith said as she pointed towards Phil's desk in the middle of the open office

"You want me to use this?" Stuart questioned, noticing the mess piled on every corner of the desk

"It's the only one that's spare" came another voice from behind them

"This is DCI Holmes" Meredith said, as Stuart still stood staring at the messy desk

"Stuart Turner" Stuart said as he held out his hand

"Pleasure to have you here DS Turner, now Meredith I've had another phone call from that jeweller, he seems to think that the two of you haven't been taking him seriously, I need you to go and reassure him that, that isn't the case"

"Yes Guv" Meredith replied, and with that DCI Holmes smiled and headed back to his office

"Do you have a box?" Stuart asked

"A box, yeah I suppose, why?" Meredith asked, as she walked to beside her desk and rummaged around underneath, eventually finding a big brown box and handing it to Stuart

"Thanks" Stuart said, as he held the box next to the desk and with one sweep, swept a pile of Phil's papers inside, and then continued until the rest of the desk was clear

"He isn't going to be happy with you" Meredith said with a wry smile

"I can't work in mess" Stuart said smiling

"Well now that you have cleaned, do you think we should get on with the case?"

"I'm ready when you are"

---

Sam sighed as she pulled up next to the small silver car, at the edge of Canley Park.

"This is her car" she said to Phil quietly, as they both went to climb out

"How do you know?"

"The registration, it's the same as the papers that Stephanie gave to Will and Diane on Monday night" Sam explained, as she walked over towards Smithy, Lorna and Beth. Smithy was setting up the police tape around the car, Lorna had her head inside the car, and was dusting the car dashboard and Beth was talking to who Sam assumed was the witness, as she was holding onto a little fluffy dog, who was whimpering.

"I see" Phil replied, "I'll go and talk to Smithy then"

---

"Phil" Smithy said as he looked up, "Beth told me that she'd seen you back. Good to see you again" he said as he held out his hand

"Good to see you too" Phil said as he shook Smithy's hand

"What are you back for?" Smithy asked

"This MISPER case, Jessica, she's involved with one of my suspects"

"Right" Smithy answered, "What about your case?"

"The DCI sent Stuart back to Specialist Crimes, with my colleague. Apparently it's called departmental co-operation" Phil explained, rolling his eyes at the thought of Stuart doing his job

"So how long are you here for?"

"Not sure" Phil answered, looking towards the car, "So what do we have here?"

"Not much yet. Lorna has retrieved the set of keys from the rubbish bin and she's just started to have a look through the car. I've been over to those offices and had a look at the CCTV, but unfortunately you can't see the driver get out of the car, they've gotten out as the camera is off the car, and then by the time it reaches the car again, the driver is gone" Smithy explained

"Great" Phil said sarcastically, as Sam came over to join them

"Mrs Lee, says that she saw the driver run into the park, and then she seemed to disappear. Mrs Lee also seems to think that she was crying" Sam said as she stood next to Phil

"The CCTV doesn't show the driver's face" Phil said, "Smithy's already checked it"

"This is Jessica's car. I know it is" Sam said, as she stared out towards the park. She was beginning to be confused, she didn't understand what Jessica was doing, _was she a victim? Or was she a suspect?_

"You'd better come and see this" Lorna called from the passenger seat of the car, snapping Sam back to reality and out of her thoughts

Sam and Phil wandered towards the car, and stood by the side, Phil reached into his pocket and pulled out the purple gloves, slipping them on as Lorna handed him a brightly coloured purse, he carefully opened it and revealed the entire contents of the completely full purse.

"Well at least we know for certain that this is Jessica's car" Sam said as she glanced towards the assortment of cards, cluttering the purse, there was her drivers licence, her bankcards, her credit card, her university identification, and as Phil opened the zippered part there was £100 and a folded piece of paper.

"What is that?" Sam asked

Phil handed the paper to Lorna, and she unwrapped it carefully, it was a small black and white photo of Jessica kissing Steven on the cheek, taken at one of those photo booths.

"She's run away then" Phil said flatly

"We don't know that" Sam protested

"Sam" Phil said raising his eyebrows, "Why would she leave this here, in her car? I mean I understand the cards, sort of, but the £100. It don't make sense"

"Unless it wasn't her that left the car here, if the CCTV doesn't show the face, then it could be anyone, one of Steven's associates could have left it here, he could have had her car stolen, stolen her hat and then done anything to her, and not even known that she had the purse in the car"

"I guess" Phil said, still failing to be convinced

"So then what we need to do is work out who was driving this car, get it fingerprinted and then look to see if any of these cards have been used, or her accounts have been accessed at all" Sam said as Phil handed the purse back to Lorna

"Do you want to dust the purse?" Phil asked

"The material isn't right to hold prints, they wouldn't sink into the fabric. The rest of the car and the paperwork in the backseat should be enough" Lorna replied, as she pointed to the full backseat, which had university textbooks stacked on it, "You can take that back with you"

"Thanks Lorna" Sam said with a smile, "Let us know if you get anything from the car. We've got most of Steven's associate's prints on file I'm sure"

"I'll be in contact soon" Lorna replied, and then went back to looking inside the car

"Smithy, Beth what I need you two to do is see if there is any other CCTV of the other park exits, and cover some door to door, see if anyone spotted Jessica at all" Sam said

"We need to know if she's gone cause she wants to be gone, or gone cause someone's made her go" Phil added

"Thank you Phil" Sam replied, "If you find anything no matter how small, please let myself or DS Hunter know. We will return to the station and follow up on some leads from this purse" Sam continued, as she clenched the purse tightly in her left hand

"Ma'am" Smithy and Beth answered, and then they smiled and walked away

Phil looked towards Sam, "Back to the station" she said quietly, "Talk to Jack I guess"

---

"Do you really think she's just decided to disappear?" Sam asked, as she parked the car back at Sun Hill

"It just seems odd that's all. For her to leave everything like that, I mean if she wants to not be found isn't she going to need money from somewhere? Unless she's got the whole double life thing happening" Phil asked as they walked back into the station, "Do you think she's decided to disappear?"

"I can't see why she'd want too"

"I don't understand"

"She has the perfect life. She has parents who adore her, she gets brilliant marks at university, her boss at work couldn't stop praising her. Look at her Phil, she doesn't seem the type to want to cause all of this" Sam explained, as she shoved the photo of Jessica and Steven in his face

"But what about him?" Phil asked, "Mr Fraud doesn't exactly fit the perfect life, does he? I mean he basically makes the perfect life, perfectly imperfect"

"Perhaps she doesn't know about his transgressions" Sam said as they headed up towards CID

"What about the message though? _'There's something wrong'_" Phil said, remembering the message he'd read earlier, "Perhaps she found out about Steven and instead of doing the perfect thing, she decided to run away instead"

"Or she found out and he threatened her"

"Or she knows all about it and is involved too"

"Oh come on Phil. That is ridiculous"

"It could be true, perfect people have secrets too" Phil protested

"Alright, she's run away then. But why like you said has she not taken her money with her?"

"Perhaps she's got other money. Check her accounts again"

"Or someone has gotten to her" Sam replied, as she went into her office

"Sam, are you trying to confuse me"

"No" Sam said, as she sat down, "Am I?"

"Yes, I thought Specialist Crimes dealt with confusion, but you" Phil said, as he leant back against the door frame, "You've really confused me"

"Go to the canteen Phil, you're probably hungry" Sam said with a smile, "I'll try Jessica's bank again, and see if anything has changed"

---

Phil smiled back and headed back downstairs, as he did he reached into his pocket for his phone and dialled Meredith's number, waiting as it rang

"Hello DS Hunter" Meredith answered

"Hi Mer, any developments?" Phil asked

"No" Meredith replied, not mentioning the 'desk-cleaning' that Stuart had undertaken, "We've just left a meeting with Holmes. He wants us to focus on the jewellery frauds, the shop owner seems to have been complaining"

"About what?"

"That we haven't been taking him seriously"

"Whatever" Phil said under his breath, "What about the surveillance?"

"May and Jackson are going to stay there tonight, if there's nothing happening in the morning, then Holmes is going to pull the plug"

"Mer, you can't let him do that"

"Oh he's really going to listen to me isn't he" Meredith replied sarcastically

"You can be charming when you want to be"

"Phil" Meredith said shocked, "I am not like that"

"Oh sure, and how did you get that extra day of leave last month then?"

"A doctor's certificate"

"Sure, sure" Phil said teasingly

"Phil did you ring up for anything, or was it just to tease me? Stuart and I do have work to do"

"Oh Stuart and I. How is dear Stuart? Coping with the pressure?" Phil asked sarcastically

"He's fine. Now if you have nothing else to say then I am going to hang up"

"Sam and I have found Jessica's car, along with the entire contents of her purse. It's been dumped near Canley Park. We don't know by who yet, we are waiting for some other CCTV. Do you know where Steven is at the moment?"

"Last call to Nick and Em was around twenty minutes ago, and he was still at home"

"So it can't have been him then"

"Nope I guess not" Meredith answered, "Phil I've got to go, we need to get to this jewellers before he rings again"

"Alright I'll talk to you later" Phil replied, "And watch Stuart" he added, but the phone had already hung up

---

Sam sighed as she hung up the phone from speaking with Jessica's bank, still none of her money had been touched, there had been no withdrawals, no usage on her credit card and she hadn't appeared at any branches wanting to close any accounts. Perhaps Phil was right about her, that she had planned this disappearance, and that she wasn't in danger at all and by him even being here they were wasting valuable police resources. But still she couldn't get the look of Jessica's mothers face out of her head, she had no idea what was going on, no idea as to what her daughter had been up too. Sam knew what that look felt like, how it felt to be told that there was no sign of your daughter, no matter how much you wanted her back, and how hard it was to hold onto the hope that you would receive good news sooner rather than bad news later. She reached out for Jessica's purse again, and set it open on her desk, she really had left everything behind. Sam pulled the zipper open and stared at the crisp notes all filled neatly away, Phil had been right, it was strange for her to have left these in here, but perhaps she didn't have a choice, if there was someone threatening her, and if Steven was the man that Phil had informed her about, then maybe she had no choice. Sam closed the purse and looked back down at her watch, it was nearing the end of the day, the day had started relatively simply, a missing girl and some clues as to who her boyfriend was, and had now ended with her working with Phil again, on finding the same girl, who was now involved with a criminal and was perhaps not as perfect as Sam thought she had been. Sam sunk back into her chair, today would end eventually, but then he'd still be here tomorrow, and somehow it was beginning to feel as if he'd never been gone, and she didn't know whether or not that was good or bad.

---

"Phil" Gina called as he walked past her office, holding a large cup of steaming coffee

"Ma'am" Phil replied, as he stopped on the spot

"I've got something that you and Sam need to see" Gina said as she held out a DVD

"What is it?"

"CCTV from the car park at Canley Park, I was just about to watch it myself, before I brought it up to you both"

"Right, thanks Ma'am" Phil said as he took the DVD with his free hand, "Why don't you come up now" he suggested

"Why thank you for asking Phillip, I never would have had the idea to do that myself" Gina replied with mock anger, her voice laden with sarcasm

"My pleasure" Phil replied with a smile, as the two of them headed for CID

---

Just as Sam was about to stand up from her chair and go downstairs to find Phil, as he seemed to be taking his time, she noticed the door open and Gina and him step inside.

"Sam" he said, as he stuck his head inside the door, "Gina's found some CCTV that we really need to look at"

"Oh right, briefing room" Sam replied almost startled, as she headed out into the main office

"It's the street next to the car park, Smithy and Beth got it from one of the local office blocks" Gina explained, as the three of them entered the briefing room

"Thanks Gina" Sam replied, as she opened the case and slipped the DVD into the machine

Phil took hold of the remote and began to fast forward through the morning, when it came closer to the time that the car had been left he pressed play, eventually the silver car stopped, and then the camera changed angle, the driver was no-where to be seen, "There's nothing here" he complained

"Wait, just go forward a bit" Sam asked as she studied the television closely, "Look over there, by that fence"

"I can't see anything" Phil said, as he decided to move closer to the television, "Wait, now I can", he exclaimed, pointing to where he could just make out a small figure, with a grey knitted hat on their head, "Turn around Jessica, come on turn around" he said towards the television, and he smiled as the small figure did, a full shot of her face

"That isn't Jessica" Sam exclaimed loudly, as she recognised the face of the girl on the screen

"It isn't?" Gina questioned

"That is Ella Walsh" Sam said, as she shook her head, _What was going on?_

"Jessica's best friend" Phil said continuing, "I guess this case just got more complicated" he said, as he slumped back against the desk, so much for getting back to Specialist Crimes any time soon.

**Please review xo**


	15. She Asked

**Here is the latest chapter in the story of the missing Jessica! Thanks to Gem, Laura, Ellyce, Sam, Claire and Barb for reviewing! **

**Chapter Fourteen – She Asked**

"I can't believe it, she lied to me" Sam exclaimed, as she stormed out of the briefing room and into her office once more

"When did you speak to her?" Gina asked, as she and Phil followed behind Sam

"Yesterday afternoon, and she told me that she knew nothing of what Jessica had been up too, and that she was really worried about her" Sam said, as she pulled on her coat, and reached for the car keys

"Where are you going?" Phil asked, watching as Sam got angrier by the minute

"Phil, where do you think I am going?" Sam snapped, surprised at how dense Phil was being, "I am going to talk to Ella, and this time see if I can get the truth"

"Well wait for me, I am coming with you" Phil called after her, as she quickly headed for the door

Sam spun around and stopped at the door, "Well hurry up then" she said as she began to leave the room, "Thanks for the footage Gina" she added

"You're welcome Sam" Gina called after her, "Good luck Phil" she added with a whisper

"Somehow I think I will need it" Phil replied with a smile, as he quickly raced after Sam

---

Sam sighed as she pulled the car up outside Ella's house, she couldn't believe that Ella might have know where Jessica had been all along, and had just played her like a fool yesterday afternoon, and that by now she could have been able to have solved the case, and given Stephanie all the answers that she wanted and undoubtedly deserved, and Phil wouldn't have been here at all. Sam hadn't said anything since they had left the station, Phil had told her a few times to calm down, and that it might have been a better idea if he had driven, but she had ignored him, they had both made it to the house in one piece, _what more did he want?_

"Sam, perhaps you should let me speak to Ella" Phil suggested, as they both climbed out of the car

"Phil, I want to know why she lied to me" Sam replied

"I know, but you can't just storm in there and accuse her of something" Phil tried to explain, "She might have had a very good reason for not telling you yesterday, or there is always the possibility that she didn't know"

"Fine" Sam replied, as they reached the front door, "You get five minutes, and if she isn't talking, then it is my turn" Sam said as she pressed the doorbell

Phil said nothing he just nodded, and the door swung open, answered by Ella, who Phil recognised from the photos

"DI Nixon" Ella said with a pained expression

"Ella" Sam replied curtly, "May we come in?"

"Yes" Ella replied and moved out of the doorway, wandering towards the lounge

"Ella, I am DS Hunter, Specialist Crimes" Phil explained, as he sat opposite Ella on the sofa, and then moved slightly as Sam sat next to him

"Specialist Crimes?" Ella asked fearfully

"I have been investigating Steven" Phil said, noticing the shade of white that Ella's face was turning

"You have?" Ella asked, "I told her that he was bad news, so suspicious"

"Ella" Phil said clearing his throat, "We have CCTV footage of you, in Canley Park this afternoon wearing a grey knitted hat, which we believe to be Jessica's. Her car was also found abandoned"

"By you" Sam said cutting in, ignoring the fact that she had told Phil he could have five minutes

Ella looked down at her watch, before raising her eyes to look towards Sam and Phil

"When I was here yesterday" Sam began, "Had you heard from her? Did you lie to me?"

"No, I swear" Ella replied, as she stood and wandered over to the table, picking up her phone, "She's my best friend, why would I not want you to find her?" she asked

"Did you leave her car at the park?" Phil questioned

"Yes" Ella said quietly with a nod

"Why?" Sam asked

"She rang me, two hours ago, it was a blocked number and she asked me too, she said that she couldn't tell me what was going on, but that she needed me to do her the biggest favour ever" Ella began to explain, her hands shaking as she clenched her phone, "She said her car was in the multi-storey car park on Humber Street and that the keys would be under the front right wheel, and that I was to put on her hat, that she would leave on the drivers seat, and drive it somewhere and leave it there, dump the keys in a bin, and then give her until 5pm and then I could ring you and tell you what I'd done" Ella said as she sat back down

"Why 5pm?" Sam asked

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me. I tried to tell her about how you'd been around to see me, and that her parents were worried sick, but she told me that she didn't want to hear it, and that this was the only way"

"The only way for what?" Sam questioned

"I don't know, honestly" Ella replied, "That was the first and the last time that I heard from her since she's been gone. If I knew anything else then I'd tell you, truly I would"

"Did she say that she would ring you again?" Phil questioned

"No, when I tried to get her to ring her parents, or even text them she hung up. I even suggested that she should call Steven, at least then someone could have been in contact with her"

"What do you know about Steven?" Sam questioned

"I know that he and Jess have been seeing each other for a few months, that he told her that he loved her, that her parents know nothing of the relationship, that he can have a temper when he wants too, that he's had plenty of girls over the years and that he bought her a Tiffany bracelet and necklace just for fun a couple of weeks ago"

"Do you like him?" Phil questioned

"Not really, I don't exactly trust him. Why? Does Jess going missing have something to do with him? You said you were from Special Crimes, what does that mean?" Ella asked worriedly

"I've been investigating Steven for fraud, for the past couple of months" Phil said sternly

"We don't know if it's related to Jessica being missing though, she hasn't been seen at his house since Monday" Sam added

"Fraud" Ella said loudly, as her mouth dropped in shock, "She never mentioned him on the phone, she just told me about the car"

"Do you know if Jessica had any other money? Any other bank accounts that she wouldn't have told her parents about?" Sam asked

"I don't know, perhaps I didn't know her at all" Ella said glumly, "Surely she couldn't know about Steven, she would have told me. I tell her everything, I thought she did the same"

"Are you certain that there is nothing that you are not telling us now?" Sam asked sternly, "We need to find Jessica"

"I've told you everything I know, honestly" Ella said, "I am so sorry about the car, I thought she was just mucking about, this isn't her, she never does anything wrong, and that she might have turned up here and wanted the car back after I'd left it"

"You have to tell us if she calls again" Sam said, as she went to stand up

"I will, but what happens to me now" Ella said worried, "Will I be charged with something?"

"Not for the moment, but one more lie and you will be charged with Perverting the Course of Justice, and depending on what Jessica has gotten herself into that may also affect you"

"I would have rang you, right now" Ella replied, as she pointed towards the large clock on the wall which just struck 5

"We only have your word for that though Miss Walsh" Sam replied seriously

"If you hear from her again, then you must let us know, immediately" Phil added, as he handed his card to Ella

"We will be in touch" Sam said, as she stood and wandered towards the door

"You will find her won't you?" Ella asked

"We hope so" Phil replied, "As long as people co-operate with us from now on" he added as he followed behind Sam, out the door as she opened it, he turned and smiled back towards Ella as she closed the door behind them

---

"Do you believe her?" Sam questioned as they made their way back to the car

"I think so" Phil answered

"Why would she do something like that though? She knows that we've been looking for her friend, and yet what does she do? She moves evidence from one location to another"

"But she didn't lie to you yesterday Sam. If Jessica just rang her this afternoon then she was honest up until then"

"Why not tell us though?" Sam asked, as they both got into the car

"Jessica is her best friend, and best friends cover for one another, they do anything that they can to help the other out. I know someone who used to do things like that for me, and I did them for her, it didn't matter what the consequences were" Phil said as Sam pulled away from the curb

"Is this the best way to get to Humber Street?" Sam asked, changing the subject, she knew what Phil was saying, and unfortunately it made a lot of sense, she after all had covered for Phil on numerous occasions, undoubtedly the biggest of all occasions was when he had shot Weaver all those years ago, and without him not telling the DCI where she'd hidden Abi, who knew whether or not she would have ever gotten her daughter back, let alone found the location of where Hugh had kept his writings, Sam shuddered at the thought, and then concentrated on the traffic in front of her, that was the problem with working with Phil once more, they had so much history with one another, and it wasn't a history that could easily be ignored, especially on days like today.

**Please review xo**


	16. Memories

**Thanks heaps to Gem, Sam, Ellyce, Laura, Lynsey, Elz and Barb for reviewing the last chapter! I quite like this chapter, and I hope that you all do too :) The last part in particular!**

**Chapter Fifteen – Memories**

"Sam if you turn here then you will miss the busy intersection and we will get there faster" Phil explained as he decided to break the silence that had returned to the car

"What you mean there?" Sam questioned as she drove right past the street

"Yes, that was where I meant" Phil replied sarcastically

"You couldn't have told me earlier, could you?" Sam questioned turning to look at him

"I just remembered"

"I'll just take the next one then?" Sam questioned with an almost smile

Phil didn't say anything, he just smiled back

Sam sighed, and signalled into the next street, soon enough they had arrived in Humber Street, she pulled the car into the car park and climbed out. Glancing around to see if she could spot any CCTV cameras, if she could see who left the car here, then at least she would know who had left the car here, obviously, and if Jessica had been involved from the start, then she would know that she and even Phil were wasting their time, trying to find a girl who didn't want to be found.

"Phil, the security office is this way" Sam called as Phil climbed out of the car and followed her

Phil nodded, he knew where the security office was, it wasn't like he'd never been here before, but then Sam had always had the habit of reminding him of things that he already knew, she had used to tell him it was because she didn't want him to forget although he sometimes thought she did it to make sure that he was concentrating, but he had to admit even though when he had been at Sun Hill it frustrated him madly, and once he and Sam hadn't been able to work as closely together and since he had left he had missed her little reminders, or perhaps it was just the fact that he missed her, things hadn't been the same since he'd told her he loved her all those many months ago, and although they had slept together that night, he was of the opinion that, that was to say good bye, perhaps it could have been more, but she had left, and in some ways Phil thought that he would never see her again, but then here he was again, back in the same place, in the same car and with the same woman.

"Phil, are you coming?" Sam called as she pressed the button for the lift

"Yes" Phil replied, she hadn't changed at all

---

Sam threw the DVD onto the back seat of the car as she climbed inside, there was no sign of Jessica on the CCTV, apart from a small glimpse, she and Phil had sat in amazement as the camera focused on the car and then swung around, and by the time it had reached the car again, it was empty, they had both sat in the dingy security office for the past hour, watching all of the tapes from the day, there had been nothing significant, all there had been was a flash of a brunette girl, for all of a second and then she was gone. They'd looked at the external CCTV, but she failed to appear, Sam had no idea what to do now, she was so confused. Jessica was obviously still alive, but was beginning to appear more like a suspect than someone who was in danger and needed Sam to find her, and take her back to her family.

"So what now?" Phil asked tentatively as he climbed into the car to sit beside Sam, he had seen the force at which she had thrown the DVD into the backseat.

"I have no idea" Sam replied quietly as she leant forward and rested her head on the wheel of the car

"We could check her accounts again?' Phil suggested, trying to decide whether or not he should reach out and pat Sam on the hand

"And what use is that going to be? You were right Phil, she's run away, there is no-one else on the CCTV, she's the one that rang Ella, she's the one that left her car here, and has disappeared" Sam mumbled into the steering wheel, and then she glanced towards Phil, "Perhaps you were right" she said quietly

"Wait" Phil said shocked, "This isn't DI Samantha Nixon admitting that I, DS Phil Hunter am right about something over her" Phil said teasingly, "Do you have a temperature?" he said, and as he did so he reached over and placed the palm of his right hand on Sam's forehead, just lightly, but perhaps letting it linger there for longer than what could have been reasonably expected.

"I said perhaps" Sam replied, turning her head back towards the other side of the car, she could feel her face blush, and all he had done was touch her forehead, in a joking manner, just like what he would have before, she pulled her seat belt around her and started the car, making their way back to the station.

---

"Sam, Phil" Jack said as the two of them entered the CID office, "Have you any other leads?"

"No Guv" Phil answered, "Jessica left her car in Humber Street, and then told a friend to leave it somewhere"

"We've spoken to the friend, Ella Walsh, and she told us that Jessica had told her that she could tell the police what she had done after 5pm today" Sam added

"5pm?" Jack questioned, confused

"Yes, however we don't know why that is significant" Sam responded, as she wandered into her office and sat down, with both Jack and Phil following her

"Phil, have you heard anything from DS Baxter?"

"No Guv, not since I rang her earlier, she told me that she and Stuart had been tasked to look at the jewellery fraud, focusing on one owner, apparently I hadn't been paying him enough attention" Phil said sarcastically

Jack smiled, "I see"

"Oh and also that my surveillance will be called off after this evening, if there is no new evidence on Steven" Phil added with a bitter tone

"Right, OK then" Jack said, "Well you've both done well today, under difficult circumstances, meeting in the way in which you did. Both of you head home, get some rest, and I'll see you in the morning"

"But Guv" Sam protested

"Sam, you aren't going to find her tonight, are you?" Jack questioned

"No I guess not" Sam admitted

"Then go home. You've got Phil to help you now" Jack said, and with that he turned and left the room, leaving Sam and Phil alone

Phil smiled, and went to sit down opposite Sam, pulling a chair out from underneath the other side of Neil's desk, "Where is he then?" he questioned

"Who knows" Sam replied, her first words to Phil since the little incident in the car, "Most likely still looking at the Anderson case, it's a pretty big one to him"

"I see" Phil said, as he sat down, pulling up his sleeve and glancing at his watch, "How long do you reckon it will take me to get a cab?" he asked

"At this time of night, awhile, why?" Sam asked

"I want to go home, and I don't particularly fancy walking" Phil replied sarcastically

"What about your car?"

"I came here with you, remember?" Phil questioned

"So where is your car then? Specialist Crimes?" Sam asked, guessing

"No, it's at my house"

"So how did you get to work today?"

"Well considering I slept in a van overnight, whilst trying to watch Steven, and on Monday morning Meredith picked me up, then I didn't need to worry about no car"

"Oh" Sam replied, not really knowing what else to say

"So I'd better be going, see if I can find a cab" Phil said as he went to stand

"No, don't bother. I'll take you home" Sam replied, feeling as if her voice was strained from her body, and instantly she cursed herself, _why had she said that?_

"Are you sure?" Phil questioned, as he sat back down

"Yes" Sam replied, the only word she could manage to say

"We could go for a drink as well?" Phil questioned, "Catch up?" he knew that he was pushing it here, but although Meredith was his friend and they'd had fun over the last few months, he couldn't deny that he'd missed Sam, more than he perhaps thought he might have

"I would, but I am expecting a call from Abi" Sam replied quickly, thinking of the first excuse she could, and hoping that it sounded legitimate to Phil

"Sure that's fine, the lift would be great" Phil replied, trying not to sound dejected, and with that he stood up

"How are we going to find her?" Sam asked, as she too stood and picked up her things

"We'll find her Sam" Phil replied as he walked towards the door, and waited, leaning against the doorframe, "She's alive, and at least that means something"

"But what if she doesn't want to be found?" Sam questioned, as she walked towards Phil

"Sam, that's tomorrow's problem" he said with a smile, as Sam paused in the doorway with him, "I haven't slept in a bed for two days, and if I don't get home soon I will fall over" he said with a laugh

"To the car then?" Sam asked, as she brushed past Phil

"The car" Phil replied

---

"How is Abi?" Phil asked, as they reached the yard, and Sam opened the doors

"Yeah she's good" Sam replied, "She seems to like it up North, she's found some nice new friends, and she's been talking about one boy a few times recently" Sam admitted as they got into the car

"And Jared?"

"He's good, grown heaps, looks a lot like Abi, thank god" Sam said, as she pulled the car out of the parking space

"Has he asked about his Dad?" Phil asked tentatively, not eager to bring up Hugh Wallis

"I don't know, not that Abi has told me, but then she wouldn't, she doesn't like to talk about him" Sam replied

"Understandable"

"So what about you? How are Madison and Alfie?" Sam asked, curiosity taking over

"Maddy is great, she just had another birthday, she seems to love Australia, I am hoping to visit her soon" Phil said with a smile, "And little Alfie, well he isn't so little anymore, he'll be three soon. I saw him just last week, he stayed over the weekend whilst Kate went to a wedding"

"That's great Phil" Sam replied, turning to look at Phil, for all that people said about Phil and his 'deadbeat dad' issues, in particular Stuart, Sam could tell that he genuinely loved his children, even if neither of them lived with him, or had the same mother. "So what is Specialist Crimes like then?" Sam asked, "Have they forgotten about your jumping issues?"

"No, they haven't. They've even taken to calling me Bench" Phil said with a groan

Sam laughed, "They haven't, have they?"

"Would I lie?" Phil replied, as they pulled into his street

"Probably not about something so funny as that" Sam replied, as she parked outside Phil's house

"Thanks Sam" Phil said, as he turned to smile at her, "Are you sure that you don't want a drink?"

"No, I've got a load of reading to do, and I need to talk to Abi. But thanks for the offer" Sam said, as she looked out towards Phil's house, the memories of her quick departure flooding back

"Anytime" Phil said, as he opened the door and climbed out of the car, "Thanks again Sam, and I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow then Phil" Sam replied, and then he closed the door behind him and wandered towards his front door.

---

Sam waved and watched as he unlocked the door and slipped inside, he turned around just as he was about to close the door and waved towards her too, then he closed the door and disappeared from her sight, Sam sighed, _what was she doing? Why did everything between her and Phil need to be so complicated?_ She pulled the car out into the street and headed home, home to somewhere, where there would be no telephone call, that had been done last night, and no-one to talk to, but herself.

**Please review xo**


	17. Separate Evenings

**Another update for you all! Thanks heaps to Gemz, Sam, Laura, Ellyce and Lynsey for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Chapter Sixteen – Separate Evenings**

Phil groaned as he headed upstairs, he knew that it wasn't that late, but he needed to sleep, he pushed open his bedroom door and pulled off his clothes, replacing them with a pair of long black comfortable pants, and a white singlet, he flopped onto the bed, deciding to lay here for _just_ an hour and then get up, make dinner and go back to bed, ready for the next day, back at Sun Hill.

---

"So DS Turner, how did you enjoy your first part of the day at Specialist Crimes?" Meredith questioned, as she watched Stuart wave for a cab

"It's been good" Stuart replied, "A bit different. That Mr Donovan is a funny man" Stuart said, referring to the pot bellied jeweller who they'd visited earlier

"He doesn't like the fact that he sold a genuine Tiffany set to a fake customer, I think that is his problem" Meredith explained

"He should have been more careful then" Stuart answered smugly

"These guys are pro's. They know what they are doing, but I'll teach you more of that tomorrow" Meredith replied, as a cab pulled up next to the two of them

"I'll see you tomorrow then" Stuart replied

"Bye" Meredith said with as smile, and then wandered back towards her own car, eager to have a night at her own home.

---

Sam parked up outside her house a short time later, she reached into the backseat and pulled out her bag, throwing it over her shoulder and fishing around in it for her keys, she shoved them into the lock and pushed the door open, dropping them onto the table next to the door, she wandered into the living room and threw her bag onto the green couch, bending over to flick the remote for the television onto on, the soaps sprang to life in front of her, she headed into the kitchen and rummaged around in her cupboards, finding one of her microwave meals she pulled the cap off and set the microwave timer for three minutes, pulling the door open and putting the meal inside. It was just enough time for her to go to the dish rack and find her wine glass, she opened the cupboard above her head, and found the half empty bottle of white wine, pouring it into the glass, then she turned and rested against the bench, sipping the wine slowly, she needed that, actually she'd needed a drink hours ago, when she'd first seen Phil once more. She closed her eyes, and stood still allowing the events of the day to run through her mind, eventually the microwave began to beep and she wandered over to it, tucking the rest of the wine bottle under her arm, and balancing the glass in one hand, and the hot plate in the other she headed back into the living room, placing the wine and her meal onto the table, she then slumped back into the sofa, pulling her feet in close to her, she glanced towards the television as she took a bite of the food, scalding the roof of her mouth as she did, "Ouch" she exclaimed, and then took a large gulp of cold wine to soothe the pain, and watched as someone on the television punched someone else on the screen. Perhaps she should've gone for a drink with Phil after all, what _could have happened?_ She could have had fun, but then it was that kind of fun that had ruined things last time, Sam sighed and concentrated on eating, pushing all thoughts of Phil Hunter right out of her head.

---

Phil groaned, as he heard a piercing ring, it had awoken him from a deep sleep, he rubbed at his forehead, and turned to look at the bedside clock, it was just after midnight, he sat up and fumbled in the pocket of his jacket which was crumpled on the end of his bed, he'd been asleep since he had gotten home, so much for his getting up in an hour to have dinner, but then he hadn't had a proper sleep in days and especially after today he was drained. He pulled out his phone, and checking the caller display he noticed that it was Meredith.

"Hello" he said groggily, as he sat up and threw his legs over the end of the bed, letting them touch the floor

"Hey Phil, how are you?" Meredith asked chirpily

"How are you still awake? It's after midnight" Phil said as he stood

"I don't actually know" Meredith replied with a laugh

"Are you ringing for anything important, or just to make me feel bad for feeling so tired?" Phil asked grumpily

"There's no need to be rude DS Hunter"

"I was asleep" Phil stated as he wandered downstairs

"I thought you'd want to be the first to know, that's why I called"

"The first to know what?" he asked, as he made his way into the kitchen and searched the cupboard for a glass

"Our friend Steven, he's been entertaining another girl at his house tonight, she's kissed him, and was there for a few hours"

"Is it Jessica?" Phil asked

"No, definitely not, she's a short blonde girl, Nick and Emily made sure that they checked closely that she wasn't the same one" Meredith explained

"So this is the first one since Jessica's been gone?" Phil asked

"Yes, so perhaps he does know something about where she is and that you should let DI Nixon talk to him"

"Err no, you haven't told her, have you?" Phil asked cautiously

"No, I rang you first, do you want me to tell them?"

"Them?" Phil questioned

"DI Nixon and DS Turner"

"What do you have to tell him for?"

"Oh I wonder why?" Meredith replied sarcastically, "Maybe because I have to work with him"

"Fine you tell him then, and I'll tell Sam"

"Right done"

"Is there anything else?" Phil asked

"Ooooh someone is grumpy grumpy tonight" Meredith teased, "Yes there is by the way"

"Oh let me guess, you can't understand why I dislike Stuart, you think he's wonderful" Phil said, as he pulled a beer from the fridge and poured it quickly into the glass

"No, not exactly" Meredith replied, "It's about Steven"

"Oh right" Phil said, as he leant against the counter, and took a sip of the beer

"Steven's cousin, Matthew, he's been at the house, and Steven punched him in the face and refused to let him in, however that was when the girl was there, so we don't know if that is significant or not"

"That is interesting, have you told the DCI?"

"Em did, and apparently it might just be enough to warrant another day of surveillance"

"Well why didn't you tell me that earlier, that is the news that I wanted to hear"

"I was saving the best for last, I'll talk to you later, get back to sleep"

"I need to have something to eat" Phil complained

"Aww, didn't you have me to buy you your dinner tonight?" Meredith teased once again

"No, I didn't. So are you going to ring DS Turner?"

"Yes, you did tell me too"

"And since when do you do what I tell you?"

"Always, night Phil" Meredith said with a laugh

"Night Mer" Phil said as he pressed the end call button, and dropped the phone to the counter, he reached out once more and took another sip of beer, glancing towards the microwave clock, he noticed the time it was ten after midnight, not really the time to be drinking, or eating, and especially not the time to be calling Sam. He sighed, if he left it until morning he ran the risk of 'that Stuart' calling her, and then she'd be accusing him of holding information back, but then if he did ring her now then he might wake her up, and that ran the risk of getting a lecture, and perhaps he'd had enough of them. He took another sip of beer, and picked his phone back up again, he searched through the phone book, clicking on the 7 until Sam appeared, there were two numbers, Sam Home and Sam Mobile, he highlighted the last one, and then pressed call, he could've chosen the first, but the only time he'd ever really called that one was when they were together, and after all this was work related, as the phone dialled he took a large sip of beer.

**Please review xo (next chapter: Phil and his midnight telephone call to Sam)**


	18. The Reason Why

**This is now the longest story I have ever written (other than my joint story, Love Knows No Boundaries, with Gemz) and it has the most reviews that I have ever received too, and I have to admit that I love it! Especially this chapter! Thanks heaps to Gemz, Ruth, Sam, Laura, Barb, Claire and Ellyce for reviewing the previous chapter! Hope that you like this one! Another update probably next Monday, after Easter :)**

**Dedicated to Gemz, who read over this chapter before it appeared here, and sent me the sweetest review of it all, which was so very helpful! Thanks heaps huni!**

**Chapter Seventeen – The Reason Why**

Sam stirred, as a piercing noise invaded her dreams, she opened her eyes and strained her neck, as she accidentally knocked a notebook to the floor, it was Jessica's diary, she'd obviously fallen asleep reading it. After she'd eaten her dinner and lounged in front of the television she'd made her way upstairs and to bed, and in trying to keep Phil Hunter from plaguing her mind, she had decided to read Jessica's diary. She couldn't remember what she was up to, and reached down for it from the floor fumbling around for it in the darkness, not recognising that her phone was ringing, as she was half asleep. She pulled a pillow from behind her head, and sat up, suddenly the sound registered, and she noticed the flashing from beside her bed, she reached over and answered the phone, her eyes not registering to the 'Phil' that was flashing on the screen.

"Hello" she mumbled, as she rubbed her eyes and switched on the lamp so that she could see the clock, it read 12:15am

"Sam, it's me, Phil"

"Phil, why are you ringing me? It is after midnight" Sam exclaimed angrily

"Departmental co-operation" Phil said sarcastically, "I thought you'd want to know that Steven's had another girl over, and has punched his cousin, all in the space of this evening"

"Another girl? So not Jessica then?" Sam asked, waking up, her voice becoming less angry and fuller of curiosity, as she managed to find the entry she was up to in the diary

"Apparently not, but the surveillance is going to be extended, given the developments, or at least I think it will be" Phil explained, as he fumbled around in his kitchen, with Sam on speaker phone, as he made himself a sandwich

"Perhaps Steven knows that Jessica is gone, and that's why he's got himself another one" Sam said wistfully, "If he's kissing another then maybe he knows she isn't coming back"

"Maybe, unless she's chucked him" Phil said, as he dropped a plate to the kitchen floor with a clang, "Shit" he mumbled under his breath

"Phil what was that?" Sam asked, wondering what he was doing

"A plate" 

"A plate? Why are you fiddling around with plates after midnight? Or shouldn't I ask?"

"I'm making my dinner"

"I'm not going to even ask about that" Sam replied

"I fell asleep and Mer woke me up with her telephone call" Phil explained

"Right then, well I'll leave you to your dinner, I'm going back to sleep. I'll see you later, and don't be late" Sam said warily

"What will you do if I am?" Phil questioned cheekily, wondering what Sam's response would be

"Just don't be" Sam replied, _was Phil flirting with her?_

"Night Sam" Phil replied, as he managed to make the sandwich close and he picked it up and took a bite

"Bye Phil" Sam replied, and then the phone went quiet and he was gone.

---

Sam dropped the phone back onto her bedside table, and then placed the diary next to it, she sighed as she reached out to switch the lamp off. She squashed the pillow back down and then pulled the duvet around her tightly. Steven had been kissing another girl, did that mean that he knew where Jessica was? Or was Phil right, and that she'd run away and chucked Steven and her family by the wayside. She couldn't believe that, that could be true, her diary had been full of how much she loved her family, how much she loved her friends, and how she trusted Ella with her life, Sam couldn't understand why she had persuaded Ella to leave her car somewhere, and not even bother to mention where she was, Sam could tell that Jessica was clever, and that she would know what all of this was doing to her family, but perhaps she was just another selfish young woman, who didn't care what their actions did to others. Unless Jessica knew what Steven was really like, she'd found out all about what he was doing, about the things that Phil was investigating him for, and she'd tried to do the sensible thing and left him before she got too involved, before he admitted that he loved her a second time. Or she simply didn't trust him, didn't believe that he'd changed his ways, that he was incapable of changing just for her, and soon enough when a pretty thing battered her eyelids at him, he'd end up disappearing and she'd end up high and dry, so she'd done the sensible thing and been the one to end the relationship, and disappear to get some thinking space. Sam could understand that, perhaps too well. Suddenly she sat upright in bed, still wrapping the duvet around her, had she just realised why she herself had left Phil on that morning? Was it that she couldn't stand the fact that he was another man leaving her? That he was leaving her and off to the new challenges of Specialist Crimes, another someone that she cared for was leaving her, again. Like Glen had left her, like Stuart had, and perhaps even in some way her own parents, déja vu, all over again. So perhaps she'd made the decision to do what she thought would be best, what she thought would hurt less, and she yet again was the one to leave him. It was still the same problem as before, the whole 'high and dry' issue, that she would begin to love him back, and then he'd hurt her. Was that how Jessica felt too? Sam knew that she'd been left alone before, and that somehow she'd survived. But to have Phil leave her, she was uncertain that she would be able to survive that. It wasn't as if her heart had never been broken before, people had left her, but to have Phil do it, she felt as if that would invariably shatter it into pieces, and Sam at forty-three years of age, didn't know if she had the strength to repair it once more, especially if he was the one to break it, after all, he'd been her friend before anything else. Sam sighed, she hadn't let herself think of Phil for months, trying to forget what had happened, throwing herself into her work, anything to stop him from invading her thoughts, and it had worked, she'd taken on cases, new colleagues. But somehow he'd made his way back into her life, that this search for Jessica had led her back to working with Phil again, to having those little moments with one another, those little smiles, and that feeling when his palm had grazed her forehead in the car this afternoon, she couldn't explain it, she could still feel that spark between them, no matter how much she tried to deny it in the light of day, sitting here in the darkness of her room, all alone, she could perhaps admit that there was something between her and Phil, and maybe by leaving on that morning she'd left it unfinished, she didn't know what he would have said, what he could have done when they both awoke, perhaps it could've worked that time, she wasn't his boss, and they didn't have the added factor of Sun Hill in the mix, perhaps their relationship would've worked, if she hadn't run away. She sighed and lay back down in the bed, closing her eyes, the facts were, she'd left him, and although she now knew why in her own head, she had no idea how he felt, no idea if he was single, no idea if he had slept with Meredith, and what she did know is that Jessica needed to be found, either to be reunited with her family, or to be charged along with Steven, whatever she felt about Phil, it would just have to wait. 

**Please review xo**


	19. Familiar Sun Hill Morning

**Latest chapter of The Perfect Life for you all! :) Enjoy!  
Thanks heaps to Gem, Sam, Laura, Ellyce, Barb and Lynsey!  
Double thanks to Laura, cause I accidentally forgot to thank her for reviewing Never Meant To Fail! So sorry!**

**Chapter Eighteen – Familiar Sun Hill Morning **

Phil groaned, as he parked outside Sun Hill. Climbing out of the car, he realised that very little had changed since he had left only a few months ago, there may have been a few different people, but it was still the same old familiar Sun Hill, and perhaps after all of the new challenges of Specialist Crimes, and the name calling, at least for awhile he was happy being back here, although he wouldn't admit it, if anyone asked. He glanced down at his watch, it was 8.30am, he was surprising at Sun Hill on time, even perhaps it could be considered early, however given that DCI Holmes expected him at work on time or else, it wasn't unexpected, at least to him.

"Phil?" Jo called, as she wandered down the busy road, towards the station

"Jo" Phil replied, as he turned around to face Jo, "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks" Jo said, unable to really believe that she was standing here with Phil, and that he'd arrived before her, "Are you really early?" she teased, poking him in the arm, as they both continued towards the station entrance

Phil rolled his eyes, and didn't respond

"Next thing y'know, you'll be handing in your paperwork on time" Jo continued

"I do hand my paperwork in on time" Phil replied, with a grin

"Who are you?" Jo asked, as she reached out and pinched Phil on the hand, "Am I dreaming? Or have you really changed that much?"

"If you're the one who's supposed to be dreaming, then why are you pinching me, shouldn't it be the other way around?" Phil questioned, as he rubbed his hand, he'd forgotten how strong Jo was

"Okay, okay, so why are you here so early?"

"My new DCI, ain't the kinda man who you show up late for, it's now a force of habit" Phil explained, as he pulled the door to the CID main office open

"I see, so what is Specialist Crimes like then?" Jo asked, interested, as she dropped her things onto her desk, and sat down

"Same as here, just a bit different" Phil replied, as he sat down at Stuart's desk, moving some of Stuart's things as he did so, flicking them into the top drawer

"That isn't really an answer Phil" Jo said with a laugh, wondering Stuart would think about Phil treating his possessions like that

"What isn't an answer?" Terry asked, as he wandered into the office too, "Hey Jo, Morning Sarge, you're early ain't you?"

"Has there been some sort of comedy class here, since I left?" Phil asked, as Terry leant against Jo's desk, "Jo wanted to know what Specialist Crime is like" he explained

"I want to know what DS Baxter is like" Terry said with that familiar smile, which Phil knew so well

"Meredith is my colleague, and Specialist Crimes, well it's tough, and challenging, but rewarding too" Phil explained, as he thought about what he would have been doing had he been on the other side of London

"Is she really just your colleague?" Mickey asked, as he made his way out of the briefing room

"Is that all that you lot are interested in?" Phil asked, with a smile, "Whether or not I've gotten together with Meredith?"

"We just know you Phil" Neil added, as he stuck his head out of his and Sam's office

"Is there anyone else hiding somewhere in here?" Phil asked, as he looked around at all the familiar faces, "DS Baxter and I are simply friends, she was the only person who wasn't there when I was there the first time and we formed a team, and we make a good one, have gotten some good results, but that is as far as it goes" Phil said

"So do we believe him?" Jo asked, as she looked around the room, there were a few nods from the rest, so she smiled and continued, "So these results, what's been the best one?" she asked, interested

"Well there was this one guy" Phil said, and then continued on

* * *

Sam yawned as she wandered through the familiar Sun Hill corridors, after her thinking last night, she'd hardly been able to sleep. Her thoughts had been dispersed between Jessica and Phil, and when her alarm rang, all she had wanted to do was ignore it. However, she had made her way to the station, and began to climb the stairs towards CID, she paused outside the door, hearing laughter coming from inside, she opened the door, and glanced around the room, there was Phil, sitting at Stuart's desk, talking animatedly, with Neil, Mickey, Jo and Terry listening intently and smiling.

"Mate, I tell you its true. They really did get caught with their pants down"

"Literally" Jo replied, and the three of them began to laugh, "Morning Guv" Jo said, as she noticed Sam enter the office

"Morning" Sam replied, as she hurriedly entered her office, wandering in and seeing them all, all laughing and joking together perhaps made her feel as if Phil had never gone. Sam dropped her bag onto her chair, and pulled off her jacket, leaving it to rest in the corner, he hadn't been late at all, in fact he'd arrived before her, and somehow she was going to have to get through the day. She took a deep breath and headed out to join them, "So what are we talking about here then?" she questioned

"Phil is telling us about Specialist Crimes, Ma'am" Mickey answered

"And a certain suspect that he caught, who was missing some crucial pieces of clothing, at a crucial time" Terry said, chipping in

"I see" Sam replied, "So have we had any sightings of Jessica then?" she asked Phil

"Nope, nothing Guv" Phil answered, as he turned to look up at Sam

"Have you heard about whether or not your surveillance has been extended?" she questioned, as she leant back against the desk, as the rest of them slowly headed back to their own tasks, Neil wandered into his office, in search of a missing Anderson witness statement, Terry and Mickey, headed for BIU, to try and put a name to a face, and Jo, randomly selected a piece of paper from her desk, and began to read

"No, I haven't spoken to Mer, since before I spoke to you last night" Phil said, "I can ring her now, if you want, see what is happening?" he asked, as he stood up

"Good idea" Sam said, as she headed back for her office, "I still think we need to talk to her brother though, see if perhaps he knew anything, which perhaps her parents don't"

Phil nodded, and reached into his pocket, and pulled out his phone, he then made his way to the corridor

Sam watched as Phil opened the door, and began to speak over the phone, he was smiling as he spoke, and Sam instantly felt like someone had punched her in the rib, perhaps she had no chance of ever getting him back, perhaps he was already someone else's.

"Ma'am, we've got the forensic report from Jessica's car" Beth said, as she entered the CID office, snapping Sam from her thoughts

"Thanks Beth, anything important?" Sam questioned

"They've been all through the car, and there's no other new evidence, there seems to be only one set of fingerprints, there's no sign of any blood, drugs, or even credit cards, and the books in the backseat were all new, there was a receipt on top of them, they were purchased on Monday morning, about 9am, in cash. According to the list that was with them, they are Jessica's new textbooks for the university year and they weren't cheap" Beth read off of the piece of paper, before handing it to Sam

"Thanks PC Green" Sam replied, as she glanced towards the paper, this had thrown up another dead end, the only new lead she had now, was to focus on Toby, and she had no idea, as to what he might or mightn't know, all she had was a hunch, and for the moment, that was just going to have to do.

**Please review xo**


	20. Departmental Co Operation

**Okay so it's been awhile since I updated but I've just gotten back from ten days in Hong Kong, during which I managed to buy seven handbags! Oops!  
Anyway here is the next chapter!  
Thanks muchly to Gemz, Ruth, Claire, Laura, Barb and Ellyce for reviewing the previous chapter!  
Ellyce: I totally forgot I had written the opening scene with the Stuer, when we were speaking, hope that you enjoy it!  
Gemz: Thanks for reading this over for me, and admitting that you are starting to like Meredith, and for texting me when I was away, it helped keep me sane!**

**Chapter Nineteen – Departmental Co-Operation**

"Morning Stuart" Meredith called, as she waited outside in the street, as Stuart walked briskly across the road towards her. "I see that you have found your way back to us for today" she said, as he stopped next to her

"I did, yes" Stuart replied with a smile, "I didn't get much sleep last night after you called, I was busy reading a very interesting article on fraud" Stuart explained, as they headed towards the lifts of the Specialist Crime offices

"Right, you're very keen ain't you?" Meredith questioned

"I am indeed" Stuart replied with a smile, as the two of them got into the lift, and Meredith hit the button for their floor

She opened her mouth to ask Stuart a question, but was interrupted by a telephone call, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and glanced at the caller ID, it was Phil.

"Morning Phil" she said cheerily, as she placed the phone to her ear

"Morning Mer, how are you? Do you miss me?" Phil replied cheekily

"Of course I do. Do you miss me?" Meredith asked

"I miss the coffee that you usually bring me each morning" he said laughing

"Hey, now that isn't fair, is that all I am, your personal waitress?" Meredith asked feigning anger

"No course not" Phil said with a smile, as he leant against the corridor wall, "How is my good friend Stuart?" he asked

"He's fine, we are just about to get upstairs" Meredith answered, as she looked towards Stuart, who was rolling his eyes, "He's been telling me all about a fraud article that he read last night"

"Oh that's so typical of him" Phil said sarcastically, "Such a show-off"

"Phil, be nice now" Meredith warned, as the lift stopped and she followed Stuart out into the office

"I am always nice to you" Phil replied

"I meant be nice to Stuart" Meredith corrected him, as she glanced towards Stuart, who was about to sit down at the desk formally belonging to Phil. The empty space, and the full box of Phil's papers glaring back up at her, she sighed, she still couldn't tell Phil what Stuart had done, after all she didn't want to be involved in another fight between the two of them.

"Mer, that is one thing that I ain't ever going to do" Phil said with a smile, "Anyway, I wanted to know whether or not Holmes had made any decisions about the surveillance on Steven yet?"

"I haven't seen him this morning. I've only just got into the office, do you want me to go and find him now?" Meredith asked, as she wandered a little closer to her DCI's office

"No, it's OK. Just let me know when you know something. Anyway I meant to ask you last night, how was my favourite jeweller? Happy to see the two of you without me?" He asked with a laugh

* * *

Sam sighed as she reached over for her coat, and pulled it on. She had decided that the next logical step was to go and see Toby, see if he in fact did know something about his sister's whereabouts. She walked out into the main office, pausing at the end of Jo's desk, "Phil and I are off to the Davidson's. Can you let Jack know when he comes in?" she asked

"Sure Guv" Jo replied, and smiled, inside secretly wondering how Sam was coping having Phil back at Sun Hill once more, especially now that Stuart had revealed all of their secrets

"Thanks Jo" Sam replied, and she headed out the double doors, and went to stand next to Phil

"He said what about me?" Phil asked incredulously

"He said that you aren't as stupid as you look, if you've been seconded back to work on a case" Meredith explained quietly

"He's the stupid one, doesn't he check for ID for such large purchases, it's his fault. What did he lose anyway?"

"Apparently it was a genuine Tiffany bracelet and necklace set, purchased by someone last week"

"Did you say Tiffany?" Phil asked, remembering what Ella had told him and Sam yesterday, about the present that Steven had given Jessica for 'no reason'

"Yeah I did, why?"

"Add that to the Steven Marsh file, Jessica's friend described that as a present that Steven gave to Jessica, just weeks ago"

"Right. I'm writing it down now" Meredith said, as she walked back to her desk and sat down, "Do you have any news about the car?" Meredith asked

"One second, Sam has just come out to join me, I'll ask her" Phil said, as he took the phone away from his ear. "Mer hasn't heard anything about the surveillance yet, she hasn't seen Holmes for the day, but she's going to ring me back" he explained

"That's fine Phil" Sam said with a small smile

"Do we have the forensic report on the car?" Phil asked

"Yes, PC Green brought it up to me whilst you were on the phone. Nothing new to report, nothing suspicious, just about a hundred pounds worth of textbooks" Sam said half-heartedly

"Mer, did you hear that?" Phil asked, as he put the phone back to his ear

"Yeah I did, it doesn't look so good for her at the moment, does it?" she questioned

"Which her?" Phil asked, wondering if she was speaking about Sam or Jessica

"Jessica, unseen since Monday, but starting to appear more and more like a suspect"

"Yeah I know" Phil replied, as he looked towards Sam, who had her 'I am bored' look plastered across her face, "Mer, I've got to go, Sam and I are going to see Jessica's brother, but I'll talk to you later OK?" he asked

"I'll ring you about the surveillance. Bye Phil" Meredith said

"Thanks, bye" Phil said, and he hung up the phone, replacing it in his pocket

"Did it take you that long to find that out?" Sam questioned

"No, I had to have a talk with her first"

"Ah I see, a talk, sounds interesting" Sam replied, her suspicions still threatening her thoughts, allowing her to be unable to think rationally and clearly when it was concerned with Phil, and pretty young women. "So are you ready to go to the Davidson's?" she questioned

Phil didn't say anything, he just nodded, and headed downstairs.

Sam sighed and followed after him, somehow everything had seemed much clearer in the darkness of her room, where she knew that somewhere deep down, she loved Phil, and had for a long time, but in the light of day, for some reason, she couldn't say it. He was right next to her, but still something was holding her back, eventually she was going to have to work out what it was, because otherwise she was going to lose his friendship, as well as any chance to have any other sort of relationship with him, and as she had realised last night, that really was the last thing that she wanted.

"Do you want to drive?" Sam asked, as she paused at the end of the ramp leading towards the yard

"Sure" Phil replied, as he stopped next to her, "She lives in Bell Lane, right?" Phil asked cautiously

"Correct" Sam replied, as she handed the keys over to Phil and the two of them climbed into the car.

**Please review xo**


	21. A Sister's Secrets

**Thanks to Gem, Sam, Laura, Ellyce and Barb for reviewing! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Twenty – A Sister's Secrets**

Sam sighed as Phil pulled the car up outside the Davidson's house, she didn't know what to say to Stephanie. How could she tell her that there was still no sign of Jessica, and that perhaps she was involved in her own disappearance, that she had asked Ella to move her car, and that Ella had done what she had asked.

"Are we telling them about Ella?" Phil asked, as he opened his door and climbed out of the car

"No, we can say that her car has been found, but I don't want to tell them about Ella, not just yet. If there is still nothing by the end of the day, then I will consider it, but before then, no" Sam replied, as she walked after Phil towards the front door

Phil didn't reply, he just nodded, he knew what Sam meant, after all she knew all too well what it was like to have a missing daughter.

Sam knocked on the front door rapidly, as she waited next to Phil, eventually the door flung open, and Toby stood in the doorframe.

"DI Nixon" he said politely, "Come in" he continued, as he stepped into the house, allowing Sam and Phil room to enter the house.

"Thank you" Phil replied, as he wandered inside, "Toby I am DS Hunter" he said, introducing himself, and holding out his hand, which Toby shook cautiously

"Have you found my sister yet?" Toby asked bluntly, as the three of them sat down, Toby in an armchair by the door, and Sam and Phil next to one another on the large sofa.

"No, we haven't" Sam replied, "That's what we wanted to speak about"

"Are your parent's home?" Phil asked

"No, Dad has taken Mum out, y'know, try and get her mind off not knowing where Jess is. They've gone out for the day, I think he was going to take her shopping, not that it will make much difference"

"And that would be why?"

"Shopping would remind her too much of Jess" Toby said, with a small smile, "My sister is addicted, or at least she was"

"When I was here the other day Toby" Sam began, as she leant forward in her seat, "I had the feeling that perhaps you knew something that your parents didn't about Jessica"

"Like what?" Toby asked matter of factly

"Did Jessica have a boyfriend?" Phil asked, eager to know if Steven was involved in all of this

"I think so" Toby admitted

"But your parents have no idea?" Sam asked

"Yep, she is twenty-one, I am sure that she had a life of her own" Toby replied sarcastically, "If she didn't, then that's pretty sad" he added

"Do you know who?" Phil asked

"Yeah, his name's Steven something. I know I heard her on the phone the other week, going on about him to someone-or-other" Toby answered, before a confused look appeared on her face, "Does he have something to do with this?" he asked worriedly

"We don't know" Phil replied quickly, before Sam has a moment to reply

"Did you ever hear her mention where she used to meet him? Or what they used to do together?" Sam asked, anxious that this may have been the lead she had been waiting for

"What you think she's going to tell me what she does?" Toby questioned, "You obviously never had a little brother"

"He's right Sam, I never told Steve anything" Phil interjected

Sam glared at Phil, and then decided to rephrase her questions, "Did Jessica have any hobbies that she liked to do?"

"Her laptop. She loves that thing, she would spend hours on it, doing her university work, talking to friends, making photo albums, downloading music" Toby explained, "Strange thing is though, Mum and Dad never bought it for her, it just one day appeared in her room, I think she thought that she could hide it from me, but she failed" he said mischievously, "Steven's name is on that, I am sure of it"

"His name is on the laptop?" Phil asked eagerly

"Yeah, she was working on some document the other day when I wandered into her room to ask her if she'd take me footy practice, and she quickly exited it, but I managed to catch a glimpse of the screen, and it had the name Steven on it, as well as a list of other names" Toby explained wistfully

"Do you know where the laptop is now?" Sam asked

"Yeah, should be next to her bed, but under a sheet and a pair of shoes, Mum hasn't moved a thing since she's been gone, she just sits in there, hoping that the phone will ring" Toby replied flatly

"We are doing our best to find her mate" Phil said, as he stood and went over to Toby and patted him on the shoulder

"Yeah, I know. It's just the last time she was here, she was just my annoyingly perfect sister, who never made a mistake, or let her foot go wrong, and now she isn't here, and I kinda miss her" he said with a sigh, "This family needs her"

"I'm sure she misses you too" Sam answered, hoping that it sounded convincing

"Thanks" Toby said with a slight smile, "I will go and find the laptop. Or do you want to come with?"

"We'll come, if that's alright" Sam answered for the two of them

"Jess' room is just down here" Toby said, as he stood and began to leave the room.

* * *

Sam gave him a slight smile, in a way of some encouragement, and followed Toby out of the room, down the small corridor, and stopping at the door of Jessica's room, Sam wandered inside, and looked around once more, Toby was right, nothing had been moved since she had been in here the first time that she had been at the Davidson's, before she even knew that Phil was involved in all of this. There was still a pair of socks laying in the middle of the room, as well as a pile of magazines scattered along the ground. Sam turned to look back at Phil, who had leant against the doorframe, she could almost see what he was thinking, perhaps similar to her, that this laptop could solve this whole case, that this could have been why Jessica disappeared, as she looked at him, she gave him a small smile, once this case was over her was going to have to leave again, and she didn't want him to leave her life once more, without a trace.

* * *

Phil smiled back at Sam, as the two of them stood looking around Jessica's room, it looked no different to any other young girl's room, there were photos all around the walls, magazines on the floor, textbooks stacked in the corners. Phil watched as Toby bent over, moved a sheet and the pair of shoes out of the way, and picked up a small white laptop, with a power cord attached. He handed it gently to Sam. Phil sighed, was this? The laptop that he had failed to find all of those times before, was this? The one piece of evidence that would nail that scumbag to the wall, once and for all?

* * *

"Can we take this?" Sam asked

"If it will help find Jessica then sure" Toby answered, "She's not here to care, is she?" Toby asked sarcastically

"What about your parents?" Sam asked

"You are the police, ain't you? It isn't like you ain't going to bring it back, or steal it?"

"No I guess not" Phil answered, "You've got a good sense of humour there"

"Yeah, Dad describes it as annoying. Oh, and that laptop, if she's got a password on there, then it'll be 'Milly'"

"Milly?" Sam asked

"Yeah, our puppy. She loves that dog"

"I've never seen a dog here" Sam replied

"She's here" Toby stated, as he nudged past Sam and Phil and out into the corridor, before calling "Milly. Here girl, I've got a biscuit", and soon enough a small black fluff ball bounded out from another room, and stopped at Toby's feet, sitting patiently. "This is Milly"

"You don't have a biscuit though" Phil said

"No, but you do"

"Huh?" Phil said as he looked back at Toby blankly

"The top drawer there, open it" Toby said pointing

Phil looked behind him, and pulled the drawer open, inside sat a small bag of dog biscuits, which he pulled out and passed to Toby before Milly started to jump at his feet.

"See" Toby said, as he gave the biscuit to Milly, who then ran away and disappeared, back from where she came, "Another one of my sister's secrets"

"Right, Milly it is then" Sam said, as the three of them walked back down the corridor to where they were before.

"How did you work out that it was Milly?" Phil asked

"Easy, her clue is something like Dog's Name. My sister is clever, but not that clever" he said with a laugh

"Thanks Toby" Sam replied, as she wrapped the power cord around the laptop, and headed for the door, "We will bring this back, as soon as we have had someone look at it. You will tell your parents that we came today?"

"Yeah I'll tell Dad, Mum isn't really up to much at the moment, y'know with Jess not being here" Toby answered as he opened the door to let Sam and Phil outside

"See you soon" Phil replied, not really knowing what to say, he had never been able to learn what was the right thing to say when someone was missing, he hadn't even known what to say to Sam, all those years ago when Abi wasn't here.

"Bye" Toby said, and then he closed the door behind them, leaving Sam and Phil on the doorstep.

**Please review x**

**Oh and a note, the more Sam and Phil is coming, I promise.**


	22. Not So Perfect

**Thanks so much to Gem, Ellyce, Laura, Ruth (don't worry there's plenty more chapters) and Madi for reviewing. Hope that you enjoy this one!**

**Chapter Twenty One – Not So Perfect**

Sam turned to look at Phil, as the two of them headed back towards the car, "Is this Steven's laptop?" she asked

"I don't know, I've never seen it before, I just heard that it existed. If she's got it though, then it's not looking good for her"

"You seem to be so convinced that she's got something to do with all of this" Sam said, as she got into the passenger side of the car

"And why are you so sure that she ain't?" Phil asked, as he got into the driver's seat and started the car

"She isn't the type, this isn't the person whose diary I have read, she would know what this was doing to her family, enough that she wouldn't stay away without talking to them"

"What about the car movement? Why do that?"

"I don't know" Sam said as she stared out of the window blankly

"Perhaps this computer will give us some answers" Phil replied, as he reached out to switch the radio on, filling the car with music, instead of heavy silence, where things should be said, but weren't.

* * *

"Where are we taking this then?" Phil asked, as he pulled the car back into the station, and pointed to the laptop

"My office" Sam replied, as she unclipped her seatbelt and pushed the door open

"Shouldn't we have the tech's look at it first?"

"Is this Phil Hunter giving me a lecture on MET protocol? We know the password, so what's wrong of having a little look first"

"Nothing Ma'am" Phil answered as they both headed into the station, "About what I said before Sam, I can't see how she wouldn't have known what Steven was involved in"

"Maybe she just saw the best in him, or perhaps just loved him regardless of his flaws" Sam said simply, as the two of them wandered into the CID office, stopping once inside the DI's office

"I suppose. Do you have the power cord there?" Phil asked, as they both pulled off their coats, and Sam sat the laptop on her desk.

"Here" Sam replied, as she handed the cord to Phil, making sure that the other end was connected to the laptop, before sitting at her desk.

"Thanks" Phil replied, as he plugged it in and turned the switch and went to stand next to Sam

Sam reached out and held the on button down, a small melody played, as the screen flashed and flickered, before staying the same, and beginning to load.

"He was right" Phil said, as the password screen appeared, and Sam pressed the little clue box and 'Dog's Name' appeared

"Here goes then" Sam said quietly, as she tapped the five letters into the keyboard and hit the enter button

"It worked" Phil said, as he leant closer to Sam, as the computer logged into the menu, and a picture of both Steven and Jessica, and Milly too appeared as the wallpaper.

"Well at least we know that Milly belongs to her, and that they are definitely together" Sam stated

"We knew that already, didn't we?" Phil asked, as he leant over and began to use the small mouse touch pad, which was right next to Sam's hand

"Would you like me to get out of your way?" Sam asked angrily

"No, you're fine just there. I just want to look at the documents" Phil explained, as he began to scroll through the programs, brushing his hand against Sam's as he did.

* * *

Sam glared straight at the screen, not allowing herself to look to either side of her, to realise how close he actually was to her, she knew that it was close, too close, the familiar scent and feeling of being near him, reminding her far too much of the past, she closed her eyes, and took a quiet deep breath, anything to stop her from blurting out something far too inappropriate for work hours, and in fact maybe for her.

* * *

"Who's Morag James?" Phil asked, as he discovered a group of files, underneath the 'Personal' tab in Jessica's documents

"I've never heard of her" Sam replied quickly, as she opened her eyes and looked back at the screen, a list of files in front of her, with names such as 'copies of', 'pictures of', 'purchases of' and 'funds of'.

"Which one?" Phil asked

"Copies of" Sam said quickly

"Okay" Phil replied, as he double-clicked on the name, "Wow" he said, as appeared on the screen a photo of Jessica in the space next to the passport details of a Morag Elizabeth James, born two days after Jessica, in London.

"Try the next one" Sam said, as she moved her chair back from the desk, and Phil slipped into the space

"So this is what she was hiding?" Phil asked, as he scrolled through a range of photos and documents, each perhaps more unbelievable than the next, "These are almost exact replicas of fakes that I've got on Steven" he explained

"We need to find her Phil"

"I know. Even more so now" Phil said, as he turned to look back towards Sam, "Look at this" he said, as he pointed to the screen once more, where there were the details of a bank account in the name of 'Ms Morag Elizabeth James' that had £25,000 in it. "So much for the struggling student, where did all this come from?"

Sam said nothing, she didn't know what to say, she stood up from her chair and began to walk up and down the small confined space, just thinking.

Phil watched, as he sat on the chair which had been vacated by Sam, throwing his feet onto the end of her desk.

"I think you need to contact Special Ops. Find out if you've ever come across Morag James before, see if we have any way of finding out if a real Morag James exists, and find out where Steven is. I am going to check this account, see if she has used this money" Sam said quickly as thoughts flooded her mind

Phil nodded, and left the DI's office, heading out into the corridor, before dialling Meredith once more and waiting as it dialled.

* * *

"Hello DS Baxter's phone" Stuart answered as Meredith drove the two of them to Steven's house, bringing Nick and Emily more supplies, namely stronger coffee, and more film for the video camera

"Stuart its Phil" Phil said curtly, "Is Mer there?"

"No, she's driving at the moment. Can I help?" Stuart asked smugly

"Not really, but can you ask her if we've ever looked into a Morag James before"

"Sure, one minute please" Stuart said, and he turned to look at Meredith, covering the bottom of the phone, "It's Phil, he wants to know if you've ever looked at a Morag James"

"Not that I know of, has he tried BIU" Meredith answered, "You can tell him that I'll look at the files when we get back"

"Phil, she says" Stuart said

"Yeah I heard" Phil answered, cutting Stuart off before he could continue, "I'll talk to her later. Bye" Phil said, and without waiting for a reply he hung up the phone, heading back towards Sam's office.

* * *

"Thanks Stuart" Stuart muttered under his breath, not going unnoticed by Meredith,

"You two really don't like one another do you" she said simply

"That is correct" Stuart said firmly, as Meredith sighed, and continued driving back towards Steven's house.

* * *

Sam sighed as she wrote the details of Ms Morag Elizabeth James onto a small piece of paper. She stared at them closely, how was this all connected? Was Jessica and Morag one person? And had Jessica certainly been living a less than perfect life?

"Mer hasn't heard of her" Phil said interrupting Sam's thoughts, "Or at least, from what she can remember, they weren't in the office"

"Right" Sam answered standing up, "I'm going to run these through BIU, see if we have heard of her before. Are you coming?" she asked, as she walked past him

"Right behind you" Phil answered

"Okay, first name, Morag" Sam said, as she sat at the desk and began to enter the details into the computer

"Born February 17th 1987" Phil read over Sam's shoulder, as she continued to type

"Here goes then" Sam said, as she pressed enter, and a list of results popped up, "Are you seeing what I am seeing?" she asked, as the two of them read the top result, _Ms Morag Elizabeth James, born February 17__th__ 1987, killed in car accident, March 2__nd__ 2005, aged 18, also injured in the crash, were 18 year old Ella Walsh, the victims cousin, and 23 year old Bryce Dodd, the driver of the car. Ms James was under a protection order at the time, due to an ex-boyfriend, and a pending court case, which was later dismissed, due to lack of evidence_.

"She's stolen a dead girl's identity" Phil said bluntly

"And not just anyone, her best friends cousin" Sam replied, as she dropped her pen to the desk, Jessica had to be found now.

**Next time on The Bill … Please review x**


	23. One Step Behind

**Thanks to Gem, Sam, Ellyce, and Laura for reviewing the last chapter! Still writing this whenever I have a chance!**

**Chapter Twenty-Two – One Step Behind**

Sam glared at the screen, still the words did not change, Jessica was using someone else's identity, she wasn't some unwilling party in Steven's wonderful world of fraud, she was right there in the middle of it all. Now Sam was no longer looking for an innocent university student, it was a criminal she was after.

"So" Phil began as he went to sit on the desk next to Sam, sensing that perhaps Sam was about to scream

"We need to check that account, see if she's touched that money instead" Sam explained, as she turned to look at Phil, "I really don't believe this Phil, how could she have gotten herself into all of this?"

Phil went to reply, but was interrupted by his phone, "Hello" he said, as he pulled it out of his pocket

"Phil, it's me. We've just gotten to Steven's and he's pacing around outside the house, screaming into his phone. Stuart thinks we should arrest him, see what he has to say" Meredith said quickly, as she tried to restrain Stuart from leaping out of the car with her spare hand

"Wait, let me put you on speaker phone, so Sam can hear, and so we can explain who Morag James is"

"Who is she?" Meredith asked

"She was Jessica's best friend's cousin, until she was killed in 2005, but it looks as if Jessica has been using her identity" Sam answered, as she re-read the screen for what felt like the millionth time

"Wow, that's harsh" Meredith said shocked, "She really is more involved then. So Phil, do I let Stuart arrest him?" Meredith asked

"No" Sam said, before Phil could even make an answer form on the tip of his tongue, "We need to keep him out of custody for as long as possible. At least until Phil and I can find out if this Morag business is connected to him"

"Yes Ma'am" Meredith answered, before whispering, "Stuart, your DI says we can't"

"And as for when he is to be arrested, it will be Phil doing the arresting, understood"

"Ma'am" Meredith replied once more

"We will be in touch" Sam said, as she then left the room, heading for her office

"I guess I'll speak to you soon Mer" Phil finally replied

"Bye" Meredith answered, and then Phil hung up the phone, dropping it back into his pocket

"Thanks" Phil said as he turned to look at Sam

"Steven is your case. I know that you want to be the one to arrest him" Sam replied, as she pressed print on the information that they had just found

"Do you want me to call this bank?" Phil asked, as he pointed to the bank name on the page, The Canley Building Society

"Sure, but call from my office" Sam replied, as she stood and wandered back towards CID

"Have you found something?" Jo asked as she noticed the glum looks of her DI and former Sarge, as they wandered back through the doors

"You could say that" Phil said as he took the paper from Sam and handed it to Jo

"Who is this?" Jo asked confused

"This is Jessica's best friend's cousin, who was killed in an accident, and is now apparently alive, with £25,000 and a completely different look, remarkably like Jessica" Phil explained

"Oh" Jo said, as the only word she could think of at that moment

"Yes, so now we have a problem" Sam said bluntly, "Our perfect daughter is a lie"

"What do you need me to do?" Jo asked

"I need you to put out an all ports warning, hopefully she hasn't left the country yet, there was one for Jessica Davidson, but add Morag James to it, same physical description though. I'm going to chase up this bank account, see if any of this money has been used"

"Done" Jo said, as she hurried out of the room

Sam sat down on her chair, and Phil pulled one out too and sat down, studying the laptop once more, he clicked through the various files, apart from the one very incriminating folder, much of it was pretty boring, just standard stuff, emails from friends, photos of a smiling Jessica, photos of random celebrities, some of which Phil recognised and others that he had no idea who they were.

Sam reached out for her phone, and dialled the bank number, waiting until someone answered.

"Yes, this is DI Nixon, Sun Hill Police, I wanted to speak to someone about the bank account of an Ms Morag James" she said, as she reached for a pen, and began to tap it on the desk, "I'm mainly interested to know if the account has been used since Monday morning"

Phil looked up from the laptop, as Sam's eyes widened, "It's been used where?" she asked once again, "And that's been for how long?" Sam paused and began to write furiously

"What's going on?" Phil asked, mouthing towards Sam

"Right, okay then. If there are anymore charges to that account can you please alert me at Sun Hill, or otherwise DC Masters. Thanks" Sam said, and then she hung up the phone

"Are you ready for this?" Sam asked Phil, as she looked down at her scribbled notes

"Yeah" Phil said cautiously, as he wondered what else this girl could have done

"Ms Morag James has been renting a storage locker at West Canley Storage for the past three weeks, a direct debit comes out of the same bank account each Tuesday morning, and a Steven Marsh is a signatory to the account"

"So are we going to look what she's been keeping then?" Phil asked

"We certainly are" Sam replied, as she stood up, "That's not all though, I've found where she has been for the past few days, the City Rest Hotel, money was paid from the bank account there this morning at about 6am"

"So she's not missing after all?" Phil asked

"No, apparently not" Sam replied, "Now I need you to ring Meredith and Stuart, get them to meet us at the hotel, we will go via the storage depot, and I'll meet you in the yard okay?"

"Sure, will do" Phil replied, as he stood and walked out of the room, leaving Sam alone.

**Please review x**


	24. Word From The Missing

**Another update on this one, thanks to Gem, Sam, Barb, Laura and Ruth for reviewing the previous chapter! Enjoy this one!**

**Chapter Twenty Three – Word From The Missing**

Sam watched as he left the room, she sighed as she picked up her coat, and wrapped it around herself. Her case was coming to an end, even if it was an almost unexpected one. She rummaged around on her desk, and found Jessica's keys, perhaps one of these would open the storage locker, she dropped them into her pocket. She didn't know how she felt about the fact that soon he'd be going back to Specialist Crimes, and Stuart would be back, but it had been good having him here again. She reached down and picked up the piece of paper which she had written all the details on, and headed down into the yard.

"Bye Mer" Phil said, as Sam stopped beside him, "They will meet us there" he said as they climbed into the car.

"Great" Sam replied, she was hoping that she would have the chance to have a little conversation with Meredith Baxter.

"So what do you think she's got hiding away there?" Phil asked as he started the car and drove towards the depot.

"I wouldn't have a clue" Sam replied as she looked out the window.

"DI Nixon and DS Hunter, Sun Hill and Specialist Crimes" Sam said, as she flipped her warrant card open, as she looked towards the receptionist of West Canley Storage, "We are here to inspect the locker of a Morag James. One of these might be the key" Sam said, dropping the keys onto the bench.

"It would be that one" the receptionist replied, pointing, "Is there a problem?"

"We believe that she may be holding stolen goods" Phil explained.

"Oh, well that is nothing to do with us. She would have signed a release form when she applied for the locker"

"That's fine, we ain't after you, not at the moment anyway" Phil said with a smile.

"She has number 3489. Down the corridor and second to the right" the receptionist said, as she pointed, "That small pink key should be the one to open the lock"

"Thanks" Sam replied, and with that she headed down the corridor with Phil.

Sam stopped outside the locker, and turned to look at Phil, his face was blank, as if he was wondering if this case could get any worse. Sam flicked the key in her hand, and then put it into the lock, wriggling it around. Eventually the lock clicked, and with a loud clunk Sam pulled the lock off, and it dropped to the floor. Sam bent over and went to pick it up, as did Phil, the two of them bending over at the same time, and their eyes connected. Sam reached out for the lock, but Phil already had it in his hand, he passed it to her, and their hands grazed one another's, Sam looked up at him as he stood, she was going to have to say something soon, things couldn't go on like this for much longer. She watched as Phil flung the door open, and an empty room greeted them.

"What?" Sam asked, as she pulled herself up from the floor, "It's empty" she said angrily.

"No, it's not" Phil said, as he entered the room, and picked up a small box that was left in the middle of the floor, it was small and white, and had an engraved lid, with a love heart on top, "There's this" he said, as he handed it to Sam.

Sam sighed, and opened the box carefully, there was a bracelet inside, as well as a folded piece of paper, and she pulled the bracelet out, and dropped it into Phil's outstretched hand. Then she carefully pulled out the paper, and handed the box to Phil, before unfolding the note and the two of them began to read.

_So you managed to find this, and now my secrets are out. I should have changed that password when I had the chance. Toby is much smarter than I ever gave him credit for. You need to know that none of this was planned. But it is better this way, if I just disappear, without a trace. There is no alternative. I never meant to become this person, but you can't help who you fall in love with, can you? Even if he is some fraud junkie, with some dangerous muscle, there is one thing that you should however know, that money, you know the money that I mean, it isn't stolen, I took out a loan with another bank, in my name, it was to pay for my tuition, but he found out and changed it. I know that I have done wrong, asking Ella to move my car, and taking her cousin's identity was wrong, but you need to know that Steven is dangerous and I had to protect my family. You must think that he is dangerous, I know that you have been watching him, at least Mr Suit and his brunette friend have been, don't worry they have no idea that you are there, but I worked it out. Please tell my family that I love them, tell my Mum not to worry about me, I will be okay, she taught me well, and that one day I might be able to come back, and that Milly's biscuits are in my top drawer. But I let a man ruin my life, and now I need to be gone. Love Jessica x_

"She knew I was there?" Phil asked, as he looked at Sam.

"This is truly unbelievable" Sam said, as she read the note once more, the words didn't change, they remained the same. Jessica knew that they were on to Steven, and now she had gone, "She knew you were there" she repeated for Phil's benefit.

"So what does this mean now?" Phil asked, as he took the note back from Sam, "When did she write this?"

"I don't know, it must have been since she's been missing" Sam answered, "I think we had better take a good look at this hotel, perhaps she's left something else there too"

"She knows too much Sam" Phil said, with a decidedly worried look, "If she knows that much, then she and her family really are in danger"

"What if Steven really does love her too?" Sam asked, as she walked out into the corridor, holding out her hands for the box, which Phil handed her, then slipped it into the pocket of her coat.

"He doesn't love anyone but himself" Phil answered, "Other than money"

"Well for the moment we know where he is, and at least we know that they haven't clocked that you've been watching them for all this time"

"And we don't know where she is?" Phil said with a smile, knowing what Sam was telling him.

"Correct, and I promised her mother I'd find her, and there's nothing worse than the look on a mother's face when her daughter is missing" Sam said quietly, as the two of them left the depot, and headed back to their car.

"I remember" Phil said, and he smiled across the bonnet of the car towards Sam, "Hotel?" he asked.

"Hotel" Sam replied, wondering what she was going to find there.

**Please review x**


	25. Truth

**Thanks to Gem, Sam, Ruth and Laura for reviewing the previous chapter! You are such loyal reviewers! Enjoy this one, and know that there are some very interesting chapters coming! ;)**

**Chapter Twenty Four – Truth**

"Did they say where they were coming from?" Stuart asked Meredith as he tapped his foot impatiently on the side of the car door

"I assume the storage locker, he didn't say though. They could have been coming via the station" Meredith answered, glancing towards Stuart from the driver's seat. They were parked up outside the City Rest Hotel, awaiting the imminent arrival of Phil and Sam.

"Do you think we will find anything here?" Stuart asked

"Who knows" Meredith said with a shrug of her shoulders, "Perhaps we could just find her, sleeping off a hangover, full of explanations as to where she has been all this time, and why she has been pretending to be someone else"

"Somehow I doubt it" Stuart complained

"You are not one for optimism today then?" Meredith asked, "Am I boring you? Had enough of Specialist Crimes already?"

"No course not" Stuart answered with a smile, "I just think we should have arrested Steven when we had the chance"

"We'll get another" Meredith said with a smile

"You mean he'll get another, or you'll get another"

"We are a team Stuart, the four of us, at least that's what I've been thinking"

"Phil doesn't do teams, unless they are on a football field" Stuart said jokingly

Meredith laughed, as Sam and Phil pulled up behind them, "Here are our other players then"

Stuart laughed, and the two of them climbed out of the car.

"Hey" Phil called in Meredith and Stuart's direction as he and Sam wandered to meet the two of them on the pavement outside the hotel.

Sam glanced up towards the bright sign, she wondered what she would find here.

"So did you find anything at the hotel?" Stuart asked

"We certainly did" Phil announced proudly, "We found a letter from Jessica, written since she's been missing, you were called my brunette friend" he said turning and smiling towards Meredith.

"I was?" Meredith asked confused

"What Phil is trying to say, is that Jessica seems to have known that the two of you were there the whole time, but she writes that she is sure that Steven didn't realise" Sam said, filling in the gaps

"Oh" Meredith answered, "Do you think we should tell the Guv?" She asked towards Phil

"Umm no" Phil answered, "The later he knows the better"

"Come on then" Stuart said, as he headed up the path towards the entrance to the hotel.

"Hi" Sam said to the receptionist, as the four of them filed inside, "DI Nixon, DS Turner Sun Hill and DS Hunter and DS Baxter Specialist Crimes, we need to see the room that a Miss Jessica Davidson, or Miss Morag James has been staying in for the past few days"

"Umm sure" the receptionist replied, a little overwhelmed by the sight of four police officers flashing their warrant cards. "We have had a Morag James here, she checked out this morning"

"Has the room been cleaned?" Sam asked quickly

The receptionist looked towards the computer, and then to her wrist where her watch was, "Not sure, possibly, or possibly not. She was in room 34D, take the stairs to the left, and then it's the fourth floor, three rooms along from the stairwell, this pass key will open the door" She said, as she handed the small white card to Stuart, who took it with a smile.

"Thank you" Sam replied for the four of them, and they headed up towards the stairwell.

* * *

Stuart swiped the key along the lock, and then pushed the door open. He glanced around the room, and then called backwards "The bed is unmade"

"Right, we need to check everything then" Meredith said, as she followed Stuart into the room, reaching into her pocket and pulling out purple gloves.

Sam glanced at the back of Meredith's head, her brown hair sparkling under the small sunlight that was outside, she wanted to talk to Meredith alone, and perhaps this was her best chance. She followed Meredith into the room, and then looked around, apart from the unmade bed, nothing else looked touched.

"Stuart, Phil you two check out here. DS Baxter and I will check the bathroom"

"Guv" Stuart answered, and Phil nodded, as he threw the duvet onto the floor, and began to look under the sheets.

Sam smiled, and then headed into the bathroom, waiting as Meredith followed behind her. Sam then closed the door, and then leant against it, bending over to look underneath the faucet and into the bathtub, there was nothing there.

Meredith pulled open the mirrored cupboards of the bathroom cabinet, it was also empty, except for the standard hotel room products.

"Nothing here" Meredith said, as she went for the door handle.

"Wait" Sam said, she needed to know about her and Phil's relationship, she needed to know what had happened between Phil and Meredith, and there was only the two of them in this bathroom.

"What? Do you see something?" Meredith asked as she turned her head, trying to look where Sam was looking

"No, but I need to ask you something?" Sam said quietly

"This isn't work related is it?" Meredith asked, picking up on the change in Sam's behaviour

"No, it isn't. But it's something that I need to know, I don't care but I just need to know, have you slept with Phil?" she asked quietly, knowing that of course deep down she cared far too much.

Meredith blinked, and looked towards this small blonde woman, no wonder Meredith had stood no chance with Phil, he was in love with this woman, and from the question she had just been asked, then Sam was in love with him too.

Sam looked at Meredith expectantly, wondering what her answer would be, she knew that she could have come right out and asked Phil, she would have believed him, whatever he said, but this was less embarrassing, after all Sam had never slept with Meredith and then disappeared before she woke.

"No, I never did" Meredith said, "It's not like I didn't want too, he's a good looking man. I know that he dated someone when he first arrived, but as far as I know there has been no-one else, well not me that's for sure"

Sam released the breath that she didn't know she'd been holding, "Thank you" she said quietly, "You won't mention this to him, will you?"

"No I won't" Meredith said smiling at Sam, as Sam turned away from her, and began to open the door, "But Sam" Meredith continued, as she reached out for Sam's shoulder, "But perhaps you should?"

Sam smiled, but didn't say anything, she just pulled the door open and wandered out into the room once more, looking around at the mess that Stuart and Phil had made, "Find anything?" she asked

"Nope" Phil said with a grin, his head poking out from behind the end of the bed.

Sam looked down at her watch, the day was almost over, and there had been some good work today, they at least knew that Jessica was alive, and they knew where she had been, but she wasn't in this room, which didn't mean that the case was over, far from it in fact, but at least one of her questions had been answered. She turned to look at the three of them, "Come on then, back to the nick".

**Please review x**


	26. Long Forgotten Renewed Once More

**Thanks to SJ, Laura, Sam, Tee, Gemz and Ruth for reviewing the previous chapter! Hope that you like this one!**

**Chapter Twenty-Five – Long Forgotten Renewed Once More**

Sam and Phil pulled back up into the yard at Sun Hill a short time later, Meredith and Stuart had followed them half of the way, before calling to say that they were going back to take over the surveillance at Steven's, so that Emily and Nick could have some time out of the van, mainly for dinner, and Phil didn't blame them, he had, had enough of that van earlier in the week.

"Do you really think that they are going to find anything still watching that house?" Phil asked, as he unclipped his seatbelt.

"I don't know" Sam admitted, "You've been watching it for weeks haven't you? Have you got any evidence?"

"Always about the evidence" Phil joked, with a smile, as the two of them wandered into the station.

"Do you have any?" Sam asked once more, as she walked through the door as Phil held it open for her.

"We have lots of video evidence of people and parcels coming and going, and some of them are very suspicious looking. But the one thing that we don't have is a statement confirming what is inside that house, and each and every time we try to get a look inside the house we get stopped" Phil complained as they reached CID.

"Tried the cover of darkness?" Sam asked as she walked into her office and sat down.

Phil followed, "Of course I've tried that" he said, as he looked out into the main office through the blinds, the office was empty, "Where is everyone?" he asked.

"How would I know? I've been with you, haven't I?" Sam said with a smile.

"You're supposed to be the DI" Phil said cheekily.

"I'm not yours though" Sam replied, as she leant back into her seat, glancing up at the clock on the wall, it was just after five, this morning had began with visits to the Davidson's, which lead to a laptop, which lead to Morag James being revealed, but all of the leads for now had run dry. Sam reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the box from the storage locker and dropped it onto the desk, "At least we found this today"

Phil smiled, and reached over for the box and opened it, pulling out the bracelet once more, "Do you like this?" he asked, showing them to Sam.

"I wouldn't say no if anyone ever gave it to me. Not that anyone is likely to give something like that to me"

"Here then" Phil said, as he wandered over to Sam and put his hand on hers, unfolding her fingers and letting the bracelet drop into the palm.

Sam smiled, "Thanks Phil, I'd love some stolen jewellery bought with a fake credit card"

"It's the thought that counts" Phil replied, as he went to sit back down on the other side of Sam's desk, "So what now?" he asked.

"I don't know" Sam admitted as she leant forwards and switched on Jessica's laptop, the screen springing to life once more, "I think I might see what else is on here"

Phil leant back in the chair, and closed his eyes.

"Are you just going to sit there then?" Sam asked

"Do you want some help then?" Phil asked opening his eyes once more and smiling at her once again.

Sam looked at Phil, she was going to have to say something sooner rather than later, but she was enjoying being in Phil's company once more, "No, just have a little nap. You never know what I might find on here".

* * *

A short time later nothing had changed, Sam was flicking through the photos on Jessica's laptop, there was numerous photos there, and in each of them Jessica was smiling brightly, and then there was the multitude of university work on there, some of which Sam couldn't understand, mathematical formulas continuing on for pages and pages.

"Phil" Sam said as she decided to close the laptop down and let the lid click shut.

"Yeah" Phil replied, as he sat up straight in the chair.

"How long have you been after Steven for?"

"Too long" Phil replied sarcastically, "I heard his name on my first day"

"Been building your case ever since then?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"I have" Phil said as he joined in with Sam's laughter.

"So do you like Specialist Crimes?" Sam asked with curiosity.

"Yeah I do, my DCI is a bit of a grump but we can't all get good ones like Jack"

"You haven't mentioned your DI?" Sam asked, wondering what he thought of his new superior.

"She isn't bad, DI Hall"

"So she manages to keep you in line?"

"Not as well as you did" Phil said flirtingly.

"Well I did have a lot of practice" Sam replied, her voice light.

"Yeah I remember" Phil said with a laugh, "How many times do you think you had to pull me into line?"

"Too many" Sam replied rolling her eyes.

"Okay then, new question, how many times were we in danger together?"

"Far too many" Sam said remembering the past, "Been in any danger at Specialist Crimes"

"No not yet" Phil said with a smile, "I've been good"

"You good, that'd be the day" Sam said laughing.

"I can be good" Phil protested, and went to speak, but was interrupted by Jo rushing into the room, looking breathless.

"Jo?" Sam asked, as she looked upwards.

"I've got news. Heathrow just contacted me, apparently they had a Morag James leave on a one-way flight to Melbourne, Australia, three hours ago, just before we alerted them to stop anyone of that name" Jo said, as she dropped a fax onto the desk in front of Phil and Sam, "The flight took off two hours ago"

"So she is gone for good then?" Phil asked.

"Seems like that" Jo replied.

"Great" Sam replied, as Gina came into the room.

"Ma'am, did you hear?"

"About Morag/Jessica, yes I did"

"Guess that means that you'll be leaving us then" Jo said towards Phil as she went out to poke him.

"I guess so" Phil replied.

Sam looked towards Phil, she couldn't believe that this was how this case was going to end, and now she had to tell a mother that her daughter was gone, not for any horrible reason, but because she had decided to run, with no explanation for her family. Suddenly Sam felt angry, and she needed to get away, she didn't know how Stephanie was going to react to this news, she could only imagine that it wasn't going to be pleasant, if Abi had never returned she didn't know what she would have done, and now she had to tell a mother that the daughter she believed to be innocent and pure was not what she thought. Sometimes life wasn't fair at all. Sam stood up and left the room, without saying anything.

Phil watched as Sam wandered wordlessly out of the room, "I should follow her" he said towards Jo and Gina, and with that he followed her downstairs and into the front office.

"He always livens up this place, doesn't he Ma'am" Jo said sarcastically to Gina as the two of them were left alone.

"Sun Hill, never uninteresting when Phillip Hunter is around" Gina replied, and the two of them laughed, before leaving the DI's office and heading their own separate ways.

**Please review x  
(Phil is after Sam, and I promised we were going somewhere, didn't I? Hint Hint ...)**


	27. No More

**Okay so here is the chapter that I have been promising you all, and it's a long one, but then it should be after how long I have made you all wait! To all my reviewers of the last chapter, Tee, Gemz, Kelly, buddies, Barb (for many reviews), Laura and Sam thanks for your reviews!**

**Chapter Twenty-Six – No More**

"Sam" Phil called after her as he watched as she walked out into the street, "Sam, wait"

Sam didn't turn back, she simply ran down the front stairs and out into the front of the station, retreating back against the outside wall of the station.

Phil continued to follow her, he paused outside the door of the station, before glancing to his left and noticing her, he wandered towards her, wondering what she was going to say next.

"This is pathetic Phil" Sam exclaimed as she noticed that he was now next to her, "She's gone, and half way across the world"

"We went to Romania after a MISPER, we could go to Australia?" Phil asked, his voice half joking and half serious.

"Somehow I cannot see your DCI funding a trip all the way there, can you?" Sam asked, sarcastically before rolling her eyes.

"Maybe not, but its worth a try isn't it" Phil said with a slight smile.

"Phil" Sam said with a smile, before she became serious once more, "What am I meant to tell her mother?" she asked, as she leant back and closed her eyes.

"I don't know, the truth?" Phil said cautiously.

"What that her daughter got involved with a drug dealer, got herself into danger, and even her family are now at risk, and instead of coming to the police, she instead has run to the other side of the world, sure I can see that being a moment to remember" Sam replied sadly, as she opened her eyes and turned back to look at Phil.

"I'll come with you" Phil offered, "We've done worse" he said continuing.

"I remember" Sam said wistfully, before changing the subject, "Do you think Steven knows that she has gone?"

"I don't know Sam, maybe. Or maybe she has just run away to get away from him" Phil said.

"I'm so confused Phil, we've spent days looking for her and now we don't know if she is innocent or has run to the other side of the world cause she is incredibly guilty"

"Well I know that Steven is guilty" Phil said bluntly.

"You still need that evidence though Phil" Sam said with a slight smile.

"Yeah I know, that's why our DCI's told me to stay here" Phil said sarcastically, still wondering what Stuart was doing in his job, and hoping that he hadn't stuffed it up, because if it had there would be trouble, "There is one positive to this whole mess"

"And that would be?" Sam asked, wondering what could be positive about this whole mess, the whole mess of wasting days looking for someone whose innocence was now unknown.

"I got to come back to Sun Hill for a little while" Phil said with a wink, "And surprisingly it has been fun, ain't it?"

Sam turned back to look at Phil, his comforting face staring back at her. How many times had she and Phil been outside this station with one another? Too many to remember, "Yeah I guess it has been" she finally managed to say, it had been good to have Phil back, it had made her realise how much she had missed him since he had been gone.

Phil stared back at Sam, there'd been something different between the two of them today, it was like him showing up as a complete surprise had been forgotten, and maybe she was used to him being back, but Phil wanted to know if all of this was just in his head, "Sam, what is going on with us?" he asked quickly.

Sam jumped startled and pushed herself away from the wall, looking towards him and not believing what he had said, "There is no _'us'_" she said quickly, her automatic defence system rising to the new challenge, refusing to let her real feelings shine through.

"Is that what you really believe?" Phil asked, as he moved closer to Sam, standing in front of her.

"Yes" Sam said firmly, even though she knew that it wasn't true, he was close enough for her to smell him, and feel his warm breath on her neck, she fell backwards, back against the wall.

"Can you honestly tell me that you don't feel anything at all?" Phil asked, as he reached out for Sam's hand, and took it in his, his fingers tickling the back of her hand softly, "That you don't wonder what might have happened had you not disappeared?"

"Yes, I don't feel anything" Sam said, snatching her hand back and pushing past him and walking away.

"Sam I know you, you're lying" Phil said, as he watched her begin to walk away.

Sam didn't say anything, she just stopped still, glancing out into the street.

"So this is all in my head" Phil called after her, and then followed her, pausing behind her.

Sam looked out into the street, the cars driving up and down, she wondered how many people were as confused as she was, and had been denying their feelings for far too long, she couldn't keep going like this, perhaps it was time for Samantha Nixon to break the habit of a lifetime, and reveal what was in her heart, "No, it isn't" Sam finally managed to say, as she turned around slowly and looked back at him, their eyes meeting, but there was still space in between them.

"Then why are you over there? And me over here?" Phil asked quietly, looking towards her, staring into her pale green eyes.

"Because Phil, it's easier this way" Sam replied, looking down, towards the ground.

"What easier to be lonely, easier to keep some cold DI attitude, that I know you hate" Phil said, challenging her, as he advanced closer to her again.

"Easier to have that, than have you break my heart" Sam finally admitted, as she let her head rise and consequently her eyes to meet Phil's once again.

Phil didn't say anything, he just looked back at Sam, he hadn't been wrong about what he was feeling, finally he managed to say, "I wouldn't Sam"

Sam looked back at him, she had to ask him this now, or otherwise she'd regret it forever, "What about Meredith?" she asked, wanting to know if that young DS had lied to her.

"Sam, she's just my friend, honest, I never slept with her. Perhaps I knew that she wanted too, but I never did" Phil admitted, "She's just a colleague, who buys me lunch and teases me mercilessly. She reminds me of someone I once knew" Phil said with a slight smile.

"The person that you once knew is still here" Sam admitted.

"Yeah, but she's buried" Phil said softly.

"Only because you left" Sam said, retreating back to the station wall once more, and leaning back against it.

"I left?" Phil asked incredulously, following her backwards, she was prepared to blame all of this on him? "You are the one that left me, not once but twice" he replied.

"I know that I did, but even now you are still leaving again, back to Specialist Crimes" Sam replied, knowing that she wasn't making much sense.

"Someone once told me that it was just the other side of London not Saturn" Phil said with a smile.

"Sounds like someone clever" Sam replied, returning the smile back to Phil.

"She's very clever, when it comes to words" Phil said as he leant closer to Sam once more, "So am I wrong?" he asked again, as he took her hand once more, pulling her a little closer, pulling her away from the wall.

"No Phil, you're not wrong" Sam finally replied, letting him hold her hand, this time she didn't push him away, she couldn't keep lying to him, and even to herself. Instead she let her other hand move up onto his chest, before resting it on the back of his neck, "I shouldn't have left on that morning that was wrong, I'm sorry Phil" she said quietly.

"I'm sorry too Sam, for everything, Monica, Kate, the job" Phil whispered, as he began to wrap his arms around Sam, releasing her other hand.

"No more sorry, no more stupidity, for both of us" Sam replied, before using her free hand to run a finger over Phil's lips, shushing him from speaking any more

"None" Phil managed to say quietly, and suddenly the gap between them grew smaller by the second, until eventually their lips met.

Sam stumbled backwards, until she was pressed between the cold station wall, and the warmth of Phil's body, the kiss began as one that was soft and gentle, between two old friends, a way of showing how much they had missed one another, and then took on a life of its own, as one where tongues were involved, and hands that ran over one another's bodies furiously with the realisation that they should be alone, and in bed, instead of outside a police station where anyone and everyone could see them. But Sam didn't want to stop it, she couldn't stop it, it was the kiss she had been waiting for, for how long she didn't know, so she just kept kissing him, pulling him closer to her, until a faint vibrating was felt in her coat pocket, and then a small muted ring began to play.

"Leave it" Phil muttered, just able to get the words out without stopping his kissing, the words escaping the sides of his mouth.

Sam kissed him once more, her tongue clashing with his and his hands running up and down her back, she didn't want to pull away, but the ringing was still playing and as much as she didn't want to stop kissing Phil she couldn't ignore the phone, so she had to pull slightly away, her hand running down her coat, to her pocket, reaching for the phone, Sam took a deep breath as she managed to bring the phone up to her ear, "DI Nixon" she said breathlessly, as Phil's lips moved onto her neck, gently sucking the skin, Sam biting her lip to keep from moaning into the phone.

"Guv, it's Stuart"

**Review please? Hopefully you enjoyed it! x**


	28. No Use Denying

**Okay so here is the next chapter! I am sorry about the length of time between updates but I have good news _I am home_ from my renovations and home for good! So expect more updates and reviews from me, including another chapter of _Pretence_ (when I have the chance to finish the next chapter) and a song-fic called _Damaged_.  
Thank you so much to _Gem, Laura, Sam, Ruth and Elz_ for reviewing the previous chapter! I promise that your continued reviews for this twenty-seventh/twenty-eighth chapter have not gone to waste, and much more _Huxon_ is on the way!**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven – No Use Denying**

"Stuart" Sam managed to say, hoping that she wasn't giving away exactly what she was doing with her ex-lover to her other ex-lover.

"Are you alright Guv?" Stuart asked, as he turned to look back out of the window towards where Meredith was looking, at the same house that had been the focus of police attention for days.

"I'm fine Stuart" Sam said quickly, Phil had pulled away from kissing her, but had kept his hand around her waist, pulling her to him, "Was there something that you needed?" she asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that Meredith and I have decided to take over at Steven's for a couple of hours, perhaps the rest of the evening" Stuart explained.

"That's fine Stuart. Thanks for letting me know" Sam said conscious that she wanted to get Stuart off the phone, and get her attention back to Phil, and whatever was happening between the two of them.

"I guess we will see you later then" Stuart replied, before glancing down at his watch, it was almost 6pm, "Or better yet tomorrow" he said with a slight smile towards Meredith.

"Bye Stuart, call me if there are any developments" Sam replied.

"Bye" Stuart said, as he dropped his phone back onto the desk in front of him, startling Meredith, who turned back to look at him.

"What is the matter with them now?" Meredith asked.

Stuart laughed, "Sounds to me that you have known the two of them for longer than just a couple of days".

Meredith smiled, she'd thought that she had known her Specialist Crimes colleague well, but until she had met all the people that had been in his life previously, she hadn't really known him at all, especially the blonde who she presumed that he was with at that moment.

* * *

Sam dropped the phone back into her coat pocket, before turning to look upwards at Phil again, "That was Stuart" she replied.

"I gathered that" Phil said sarcastically, "He always has to interrupt everything" he grumbled.

Sam laughed, before explaining "He only wanted to tell us that he and DS Baxter are staying on the surveillance, the other two have gone to get dinner and having some time away from the surveillance".

"Fine great" Phil replied, "But did he have to ring at that moment, I was enjoying myself" he said with a wink, "That man ruins everything".

"Not this time" Sam replied, before she leant into Phil and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

Phil fell forward and kissed Sam once more, happy in the knowledge that Stuart Turner hadn't wrecked another moment between himself and Sam.

Sam giggled as she eventually pulled away from Phil, smiling to him, before whispering "Surprisingly I was enjoying myself too".

"Surprisingly?" Phil questioned, as if he was insulted.

Sam giggled once again, "Okay perhaps I was definitely enjoying myself".

"That sounds better" Phil said.

"Do you know what sounds better?" Sam asked, as Phil kissed her on the neck, "Other than that of course".

"What would that be?".

"I think its time that we had some dinner. Meredith and Stuart are watching the house, and Jessica is currently winging her way to Australia, therefore there isn't much for the two of us to do until she lands or until Steven makes a mistake".

"Sam he hasn't made a mistake for over three months and even a year before that according to DCI Holmes, what makes you think he will mess up tonight".

"Because his girlfriend is gone, and perhaps he might miss her?" Sam questioned.

"He'd only miss her if she had his money" Phil said sarcastically as they wandered back into the station, stopping in the front office.

"Well she did take his bracelet, and his computer files, perhaps that is enough" Sam said with a smile, this endless banter between the two of them was something that she truly had missed, only he could provoke these sorts of reactions from her.

"Now about this dinner?" Phil asked with a smile.

"Wait down here, and decide what you want to have while I get my purse" Sam said, as she smiled back, before turning away and running back up the stairs towards CID.

* * *

Sam quickly made her way into her office, bending over to flick Jessica's laptop off, glancing at the photo of her as she did, "What have you done?" Sam questioned the empty room.

"Guv are you okay?" Jo asked as she stood in the doorframe, she had wondered why Sam had reacted so badly to the news that Jessica had disappeared.

"I'm fine Jo" Sam replied, then noticing her colleague, and friends worried face, she continued, "I was just frustrated that's all. But I'm okay now".

"It's not Phil giving you a hard time is it?" Jo questioned nosily.

"No not at all. He's taking me to dinner" Sam admitted shyly.

"He's what?" Jo questioned.

"I kissed him" Sam admitted, "Well, we kissed each other".

"When?" Jo asked, wondering what she had missed, she knew there had been an ulterior motive behind Phil running after Sam so quickly, and she made a mental note to attack Phil with questioning when she next saw him.

"Just before, out there" Sam replied.

"That's great Sam" Jo replied, finally her two friends might be getting somewhere.

"Yeah, I guess that it is" Sam said with a smile, many things had changed over the past few days, she was still no closer to finding Jessica, but at least she wasn't going home to an empty house this evening.

"I'd better leave you to your dinner plans then" Jo said, "While the rest of us stay here and muddle over our unfinished cases" she said almost laughing.

"Thanks Jo. I'll see you tomorrow".

"See you tomorrow Sam" Jo replied, and she watched Sam leave the office, her bag swinging over her elbow and a smile on her face, Jo sighed it was nice to see her friend happy for a change.

* * *

Phil smiled as he noticed Sam wandered back towards him, her coat wrapped around her, and her black bag balancing in the crook of her elbow.

"Have you decided where you want to go?" Sam said as she reached Phil in the front office.

"I thought maybe the Italian place 'Il Cantinori' on the High Street, but if that isn't good we can go anywhere that you decide".

"Oh aren't you sweet" Sam replied, as the two of them left the station, and headed for the yard out the back, "But Italian sounds delicious".

"It isn't the only thing that is delicious around here" Phil said under his breath as he leant into Sam and kissed her again.

"Phil" Sam squealed.

"Sam" Phil said seriously, "I like you, and I know that you like me, so let's just enjoy ourselves tonight".

Sam giggled, "That sounds like fun" she whispered before she snuggled into Phil's arms letting him hug her, she seemed to fit in these arms and as much as she had tried to deny it in the past, she couldn't any longer, when she was with Phil she was happy, and that was all that mattered now.

"Come on then, lets go to dinner" Phil said, and the two of them wandered to his car, where he held open the door and Sam climbed inside.

**Please review xox**


	29. No Need

**Thanks to **_**Gem, Barb, Laura, Elz, Sam, miss nyx, Ruth and buddies**_** for reviewing the previous chapters! Your reviews are appreciated more than you know!  
More SP in this chapter, heading down the **_**Fluff**_** way, I hope! Anyway I shall leave you to read now :)**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight – No Need**

After a short drive Phil pulled the car into a side street, he turned off the ignition and glanced over to Sam, she had again been silent for most of the car journey, and Phil hoped that she wasn't having second thoughts about what had happened earlier that afternoon. "Are you okay?" he asked cautiously as he reached over to place his hand on hers.

"I'm fine Phil, better than fine in fact" Sam replied with a smile.

"You were so quiet on the way here though, I was worried" Phil admitted, knowing that Sam wouldn't tease him for showing some sensitivity, after all she had seen it before.

"Phil" Sam said with a smile, "I was just thinking how you should have let me go home first and get changed, I'm sure that I look a fright in these" Sam said, motioning towards her simple work outfit.

"You could wear a dustbin liner and still look gorgeous to me" Phil said quickly.

"Sometimes you say the nicest things" Sam replied.

"I save them all for you" Phil said with a wink and a cheeky grin, "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Definitely" Sam replied, and with that the two of them climbed out of the car, Phil waited on the pavement for Sam to join him before he held out his left hand, which Sam took a hold of and they walked towards the restaurant.

* * *

"Sam can I ask you something?" Phil asked as they were halfway through their main course.

"Of course Phil" Sam said through bites of her delicious dinner.

"Were you really that angry to see me yesterday?"

Sam paused, before answering, "I don't think I was mad, I think I was just surprised, I didn't know if I'd ever see you again, let alone be abducted by you" she answered with a small giggle, before her mind became lost in her own thoughts.

Phil laughed, "I am sorry about that, but I couldn't let you ruin my case"

"When I left you" Sam began, her voice barely able to be heard by Phil.

"Sam, it doesn't matter, I don't need to hear about the past"

"It does matter Phil, because you should know. I didn't leave because I regretted what happened between us, I left because you and me have always been so complicated, there has always been something in the way, whether it be someone else for either of us, or being interrupted, or just the fact that we work together, and after that day you weren't going to be here anymore and I guess I was just scared"

"Are you scared now?" Phil asked.

"Having you back, working with me, being able to talk with you over these past few days has made me realise that I can't live my life being scared anymore, I'm a police officer who was scared. But I wasn't scared of the big, bad world I was scared of letting people in, so I blocked everyone out, including my own daughter and look what happened to her, I can't live like this anymore. I want you to be in my life Phil, you belong in it" Sam said, the words tumbling out of her mouth as if she couldn't stop her true feelings from coming out, and for the first time in a long time she let them be said, she didn't try to hold them in. "So in answer to your question, no at the moment I am not scared" Sam said triumphantly.

"I think you belong in my life too Sam. I have to admit that I am pretty useless without you being around to teach me" Phil said with a smile.

Sam smiled back, before taking another sip of the wine that was in front of her, "I think we have done enough complicated"

"True" Phil replied, as he took another sip of his beer, and to prove that he was serious he leant over the table, being careful as not to knock over the candles in front of them and kissed Sam, just once very softly on the lips, his lips brushing hers, so lightly that she hardly felt it.

As Phil sat back down the same muted melody that had interrupted them earlier began to play, "Do you ever turn that thing off?" he asked Sam, as she leant under the table to retrieve it.

"No, you know that" Sam said her voice muffled, "Do you ever turn yours off?" she asked, already knowing the answer, "Its Gina" she added before he even had a chance to reply.

"I wonder what she wants?" Phil asked.

"Hello" Sam said as she put the phone to her ear, her eyes still closely watching Phil as he returned to his meal, taking his fork and twirling the pasta around and around.

"Sam, I've got some news about the illusive Jessica"

"You do?" Sam questioned a little shocked, not enough hours had passed for Jessica to have been picked up in Australia.

"It seems that whilst she checked in to the flight, she never made it onto the plane"

"Right" Sam said, another twist in this case, _how many more could there be?_

"I contacted Heathrow twenty minutes ago, and it seems that the airline paged her several times before leaving, and eventually decided to leave without her" Gina explained.

"So what does this mean?" Sam asked.

"Well I asked them to check all other flights that left around the same time and it appears that she did not board any others"

"So logically we must assume that she is still in England"

"It seems to be that way" Gina answered before asking, "Do you need me to contact Phil? So that he can inform DS Baxter and the rest of Specialist"

"No that's fine, there's no need to call him, I can tell him" Sam said with a small laugh.

"Tell me what?" Phil asked from the other end of the table loudly, he had heard half of Sam's conversation and was wondering what was now happening.

"Sam, was that Phil?" Gina asked, a little surprised.

"It might have been" Sam admitted.

"Are you still at Sun Hill?" Gina said, wondering if before she had made this phone call she should have simply wandered upstairs to CID.

"No, not exactly"

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?"

"It was Phil, but we aren't in the station, we are having dinner" Sam said, as Phil winked at her.

"Dinner" Gina said teasingly, "Good on you Sam, don't take this the wrong way, but it is seriously about time"

"Gina" Sam said seriously.

"Do not worry about Jessica this evening, she obviously does not want to be found this evening, so just get back to that dinner of yours, and tell DS Hunter that I told him to behave"

"Yes Gina, I'll tell him. Thanks for calling" Sam said with a smile, "Bye" she said as she ended the call and put the phone onto the table, next to her wine.

"So what's happening?" Phil asked.

"Gina told me to tell you to behave" Sam told him, swinging her finger in front of his face.

"I haven't done anything" Phil said, knowing of course that his former inspector was teasing him, "But I meant about Jessica"

"Jessica is not as we believed on a flight to Australia, she checked in, but never boarded. So we are back to the beginning as to her whereabouts"

"That girl is good" Phil said exasperatedly, "If we ever find her I think we should offer her a job in the covert unit, no-one would ever find her"

Sam laughed, "What do you think we should do now?" she asked Phil.

"Well" Phil began, "I see no need for us to rush back to the station, clearly she doesn't want to be found, at least for this evening, so I think you should finish that pasta and then we should order some desert"

"You don't think we should go and see if we can track her via the CCTV at Heathrow?"

"Sam she has given us the slip so many times already, we know that for the moment she is alive, and that is all that is important, clearly she knows what she is doing" Phil replied, before noticing that Sam's face was deep in thought, "But if you really want to I will take you back to the station, and we can look for her again"

Sam looked at Phil, she knew deep down that he was right, Jessica was much cleverer than anyone had given her credit for, she knew what she was doing, even if no-one else did, "Okay Phil, I will have the baked chocolate cheesecake then, please" she said with a slight smile.

**Please review xoxo**


	30. Interruptions

**Thanks to **_**Gem, Sam, Laura and Barb**_** for reviewing the previous chapter, don't know why this one took so long to be posted ;)  
Enjoy! I am enjoying writing this SP, hope that you are enjoying the reading! Let me know in a review :)**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine – Interruptions **

Phil raised his hand, so as to try and attract the waiters attention, before he turned to look back at Sam, he could see that she wanted to go and discover what Jessica had been up to, she mightn't have been saying it with her words, but her green eyes, that he knew so well gave her away, especially coupled with the slightly fake smile that she was also giving him.

"Yes Sir, what would you like? Some coffee? Some desert?" the waiter asked, as he paused next to Phil and began to remove the plates from their table.

Phil looked up at him, his focus still on Sam from the corner of his eye, "I'll just take the bill please" he said quickly, and with that the waiter nodded and left the two of them alone.

"I thought I was getting cheesecake" Sam mumbled towards Phil.

"I know you did" Phil said cheekily, "But I also know that you really would prefer for me to take you to Heathrow, and find out where Jessica has disappeared to"

"How did you know?" Sam asked, the corners of her lips turning up into a slight smile.

"See I was right" Phil announced triumphantly.

"Okay I admit it, I am work addicted"

"I knew that long ago" Phil said with a smile, "Dragon" he said jokingly.

"Hey" Sam replied, kicking him swiftly under the table, "Don't call me that"

"Ouch" Phil grumbled, before he laughed and then leant over the table before whispering, "Will you kiss it better?"

Sam smiled, before closing her eyes, and looking as if she was about to kiss him, and then as she felt him lean towards her, she pulled away, leaving him hanging, "Later" she whispered, a slight huskiness to her voice.

Phil winked, before he settled back into his seat, as the waiter returned with the bill, which Phil quickly flicked open, read and then deposited a handful of notes into, "I'll be right back" he said quickly as he stood and wandered towards the bar.

Sam watched him go, watched as he seemed to have a longer than necessary conversation with the bartender, before returning to her, and offering her his hand, which she took hold of as she stood up. His hand gripped hers tightly, sending the shivers up Sam's spine, there was no doubt that the mood between the two of them was electric, and all of a sudden Sam wished that she didn't have Jessica to find. As Phil led her out of the restaurant, he paused at the bar to pick up a small parcel, "What was that?" Sam asked inquisitively.

"Wait and see" Phil replied, as he held the door open for her, and they stepped out into the cool night air.

* * *

As if on cue, Sam shivered, and Phil took this as a sign to wrap his free hand around her, as the two of them walked back to the car, they had almost reached the side street, when Phil paused and said, "Sam, close your eyes. I have a surprise"

Sam studied him carefully, trying to determine what exactly he was up to, "Why?" she asked cautiously, as if he was in contempt.

"Please" he replied with a pout and a look that Sam couldn't resist.

Sam closed her eyes, "If you are doing something horrible Phil Hunter, I swear" she threatened.

"What would I do that was horrible?" he whispered, as he leant in close and kissed her collarbone, to which Sam shivered once more, "Open your mouth" he said.

"My mouth?" Sam questioned again.

"Sam, no more questions, for five minutes" Phil replied, as he began to fiddle with the parcel that the bartender had given him.

"Okay" Sam replied, before she opened her mouth slightly.

Phil smiled, and then reached into the parcel, pulling the item out and placing it between Sam's lips, "Now bite" he said.

Sam giggled slightly, and then she bit down, tasting the cheesecake that she had wanted to eat earlier, "Yum" she managed to say, before swallowing, and then opening her eyes, "Thank you Phil, its delicious"

"I decided that you should have desert after all" Phil whispered, "After all I will get mine later this evening" he said, before kissing her neck.

"Phil, you're so naughty" Sam managed to utter, loving the way his kissing was feeling.

"But you like naughty, don't you?" he asked with a wink.

"I believe that was a question Phil" Sam answered smartly, "And five minutes haven't passed"

"I know how to make minutes fly" he answered back, before he leant in close to her, and kissed her on the lips, nibbling on her bottom lip with his front teeth, then sucking at them to soothe them.

Sam kissed him back, with the same idea, with each of them fighting for the right to control the kissing, and neither of them winning.

"Get a room" someone mumbled towards the two of them, as they were blocking the path, but neither Sam nor Phil moved, Phil simply ran one of his hands down Sam's back, and pulled her to the side, and their detractor simply rolled her eyes and wandered on her way.

"What was her problem?" Phil asked Sam between kisses, as the two of them came up for air.

"I … don't … know … or … care" Sam managed to reply, before Phil lunged back at her, kissing her once more, before moving his kisses back to her neck.

"Perhaps we should take her advice though" Phil mumbled.

Sam sighed, she had almost forgotten about Jessica, and the fact that the two of them had left the restaurant to find Jessica not, what was the word Abi had told her on her last visit? Hook up in the street? Each time Phil kissed her she could feel her whole body tingle, as if it was telling her to stop thinking with her head, and start thinking with her heart. Half of Sun Hill was still at work, Sam reasoned, Gina was on night shift, and Jo was still in CID, working on her paperwork, and Stuart and Meredith were watching Steven's house, eagle-eyed, she was sure. Surely no-one would miss the two of them for a couple of hours, no-one would even know, would they? Sam sighed again, as Phil's hands ran underneath the back of her shirt. This definitely needed to be moved somewhere else, the last thing they needed was being arrested for exposure, they would never live that down. "Phil" Sam whispered.

"Mmmmm" he mumbled.

"We should take her advice" Sam said with a wink, as Phil stopped kissing her, and looked at her, before he winked back, and took her hand and pulled her back down the street towards the car.

* * *

They had almost reached the car, Sam giggling softly as Phil had pulled her close and was running his fingertips over Sam's arm underneath her coat. Sam couldn't believe all that had changed since she had managed to reveal the truth to not only herself but to Phil. Only a few days ago she was alone and watching television, and now she was with Phil, headed to his house and she certainly wouldn't be leaving early this time. As the car came into sight, Sam once again heard a familiar ringing from her pocket, "Not again" Phil groaned.

"I'm not answering it" Sam said, which made Phil almost faint with shock, "I have something else to concentrate on" she whispered, as she leant close to Phil and kissed him on cheek.

"I'm" Phil began to say, before he was interrupted by ringing from his pocket too, he groaned, before saying, "What is happening now?"

Sam sighed, "I guess we'd better answer them then" as she pulled her hand away from Phil's and reached into her pocket, and he did the same, flicking open his coat.

"It's Stuart" Sam said, as she read the display.

"Mer" Phil replied, "Something must be happening at Steven's" he said, almost excitedly.

Sam smiled, before she answered the call, "Hello Stuart" she said, as she turned away from Phil so that his voice wouldn't be immediately heard.

"Hey Mer, what's happening?" Phil asked, as he answered his phone.

"Jessica is here" both Stuart and Meredith said, "Jessica Davidson is at Steven's house"

**Next time on The Bill . . . .  
Please review x**


	31. Found

**Thanks to my reviewers, **_**Gem, SJ, Thebillnut, Laura, Sam and Barb**_**, as always they are much appreciated!  
Another update today in remembrance, **_**one year ago today**_** we had our last Huxon moments! I am _still_ mad about them being interrupted!  
Anyway enjoy this chapter! Less of a cliffhanger at the end, more of a test to see how much attention you have been paying ;)**

**Chapter Thirty – Found**

Sam's mouth dropped open, "She's where?" she asked, unable to believe what she had just heard.

"Jessica has just arrived, she stormed out of a taxi and has just rang the bell at Steven's" Stuart explained.

"She's waiting at the door now" Meredith explained to Phil, before becoming confused, she thought she had just heard Sam, but it didn't sound as if it had come from Stuart's phone, it sounded like she was at Phil's end of the line, Meredith smiled, before asking innocently, "Are you with Sam?"

Stuart looked towards Meredith, had she just asked if Phil was with Sam, Meredith looked at him, before mouthing _'ask her'_.

Phil moved closer to Sam and took hold of her phone, before taking it and then putting both her phone and his on loudspeaker, "Sam and I shall be there as soon as possible, see you then" he then ended both of the calls and handed the phone back to Sam, "Come on, we'd better get to Steven's"

"She's here, in Sun Hill" Sam exclaimed, "What was with all the flights? And the car removal? And the notes?"

"I don't know Sam, you'll have to ask her" Phil replied, as he pulled the car door open for Sam, before reaching for her arm, and kissing her softly once more, his lips brushing hers, "I haven't forgotten about my desert though" he whispered, as he pulled away and then made his way to his side of the car.

Sam giggled, "Neither have I" she called over the roof of the car, before the two of them climbed into the car, and Phil pulled away from the kerb and headed towards Steven's neither of them knowing exactly what they would discover when they got there.

* * *

Phil accelerated the car around the corner and Steven's house came into view, Meredith and Stuart were still inside the van, Sam was sure that they had made it there in less than five minutes, and as Phil stopped the car, Sam felt her insides settle back into their places. Phil flicked his phone open and dialled Meredith, "Where is she now?" he asked quickly.

"She went inside about five minutes ago" Meredith replied, "Steven came to the door, and she just pushed past him"

"Brave girl" Phil mumbled, as he looked out towards the house.

"Where is she?" Sam questioned from next to Phil, unable to actually believe that Jessica had appeared.

Phil smiled, before covering the end of the phone, "Steven let her in"

Sam smiled back, but before she could say anything, the door swung open with an almighty crashing sound.

"Mer, leave Steven to me, let Sam get Jessica, and the others are yours" Phil said quickly before swinging the car door open.

Sam took this as her cue to do the same, and swung her legs out onto the pavement, before going to stand next to Phil. The two of them stood there for a moment, before Sam let out a small gasp. There she was Jessica Davidson. **Unmistakable**.

* * *

"Why didn't you just let me go?" Jessica yelled, as she stormed out into the street, "I was prepared to leave my whole life, my parents, Toby. I had a flight, I was at Heathrow, but even that wasn't far enough. You are a liar Steven, nothing but a liar" she screamed towards him, as he stepped into the shadow of the front door, a tear began to fall down her cheek, "You ruined my life" she said, before she bent down, noticing a brick at her feet, she picked it up and held it to her chest.

Sam groaned as she watched Jessica bend over for the brick, she glanced at Phil and before she could even say anything both of them were racing over the road and towards the house. Sam could hear the van door slide open, and then soon enough Stuart and Meredith were right beside them, with Stuart calling for backup as they ran.

"Jessica, don't do this" Sam called out.

Jessica spun around, she knew what was happening, she knew that she had been found, after all there was Mr Suit beside the small brunette woman, and then an even smaller blonde woman, and then another dark skinned man, there was no way she was getting away from the four of them. This was the last chance she would ever have to ruin something of Steven's so she released the brick, throwing it through the front window, with a perfect aim to the television behind it. The window splintered, shattering at her feet, and then a few seconds later she heard the television crash, and the sound went dead.

Phil watched as Steven tried to close the door, preventing him from getting inside, but this would not be the same as last time, and with his right foot he kicked the door in, grabbing for Steven and shoving him against the wall.

Stuart and Meredith ran past Sam and Phil, heading into the house, both of them calling "Police, stay where you are"

Sam stood next to Jessica, who was calm and still, her lone tear wiped away, with none to follow. Her eyes glaring at Steven, refusing to look away from him, Sam reached out for her arm, and held it gently. "It's over now" she said quietly.

"It will never be over" Jessica replied.

"I want her arrested" Steven said, as he tried to squirm away from Phil.

Phil smiled, before clipping his handcuffs around Steven's wrists, "Steven James Marsh, I am arresting you on suspicion of attempted robbery, fraud, obtaining money with menaces and threatening behaviour, you do not have to say anything, however anything you do say may be taken down and given in evidence. Understand?" he said sarcastically.

"You still have no evidence" Steven replied, "No-one will testify against me, no-one" he announced proudly, right in Jessica's face, as Phil shoved him past her and towards the police van, which had just arrived.

Stuart and Meredith then appeared, each of them pulling someone with them, "Matthew and Christopher Marsh" Stuart announced proudly, "You should get the CSE's down here Guv" he said to Sam as he pulled the two out into the street.

Sam nodded, and turned to look out into the street, Phil had Steven and with some help from Smithy was locking him in the back of the van, and Stuart and Meredith were taking the other two over to where Roger and Beth were. Sam then looked back at Jessica, she hadn't moved, hadn't flinched, even when Steven had yelled right in her face. "Jessica" Sam began, before she pulled both her arms together at her back, "Jessica Davidson, I am arresting you on suspicion of criminal damage, fraud and attempting to pervert the course of justice, you do not have to say anything, however anything you do say may be taken down and given in evidence." Sam then put her arm around her back, and began to lead her to the car in which she had come with Phil in.

* * *

"Watch your head" Sam said, as she held open the door for Jessica.

Jessica looked up at the blonde woman, before saying, "Please don't tell my parents that you have found me" she said quietly, before sliding into the back seat of the car.

"I'm sorry Jessica, but I need to tell them. They have been so worried about you" Sam replied, as she got in beside Jessica, and pulled the door closed.

"No, I can't see them yet, not until this is fixed" Jessica said firmly, "Please"

"Until what is fixed?" Sam asked cautiously, _what had Steven done to her?_

Jessica smiled a weak smile, "You found my bracelet?" she asked.

"Yes" Sam said.

"Break the box" Jessica replied, "Break the box and you'll know everything".

**Please review x**


	32. Box

**Latest chapter for you all. Thanks once again to **_**Gem, Leah, Sam, Ruth and Laura**_** for reviewing the previous chapter, much appreciated. I had a writing day the other day, and have a few chapters written and in storage ;) Please review and let me know what you think of this one!**

**Chapter Thirty-One – Box**

Sam glanced up as Phil approached the side of the car, he climbed inside without saying anything, but Sam knew that he was trying to calculate how to bring Steven down. Steven had been right about one thing, they still only had a limited amount of evidence on him, and no real proof that it was his laptop that Toby had given them. Sam smiled as she met Phil's eyes in the rear vision mirror, to which he winked back at her, before he started the car and began to drive back towards Sun Hill.

* * *

Phil smiled as he drove the car into the yard, he had lead a small convoy back to the station. Meredith and Stuart had been right behind them, with Steven's cousin Matthew, then it was Smithy and Sally bringing the van with Steven inside, and then finally Roger and Beth who had Steven's brother Christopher. Gina and Jo were both waiting on the ramp leading towards custody, and each of them wandered over to help unload the prisoners.

Phil turned back to look at Sam, silence had reigned since they had left Steven's, no-one had spoken.

"I'll be fine" Sam said to Phil, she knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to be the one to book Steven in after all this time, but she also knew that he wanted to make sure that she would be okay.

Phil smiled, and winked at her once more, Sam feeling her stomach flutter, the ability he had to turn her stomach to jelly was unbelievable. But at this very moment she still had to concentrate on the young woman beside her, Jessica, who hadn't moved or uttered a single word since Phil had got into the car.

Sam turned to look at her, before resting her hand on her arm, "Come on, we need to get you booked in"

Jessica simply nodded, and then glanced upwards as Gina came over and opened the door.

"Jessica Davidson or is it Morag James?" Gina asked, in her joking voice.

Still Jessica said nothing, and Sam shrugged behind her as she climbed out and stood beside her. She then led Jessica up towards custody, leaving the rest of them behind her.

* * *

Sam stood inside her office once more, glancing out into the darkened street below her. Jessica had made no fuss, no bother, when Sam had booked her in. She had politely answered the sergeants' questions, and then had walked to her cell calmly. Sam wondered what was going on inside the young woman's head, had she simply realised that she had been found? And there was no point in trying to run any longer. Or had she never wanted to go anyway? And was now happy that she was relatively safe.

Phil coughed outside Sam's door, he had been watching her for a few moments, leaving her lost in her own thoughts. The rest of CID was empty behind him, the rest of his former colleagues had long gone home, and the others, namely Jo, Meredith and Stuart were still downstairs, either in the canteen, or still in custody.

"Hey" Sam said with a smile, as she watched Phil walk inside, she moved also, over to greet him.

"Are you okay?" Phil questioned, as he placed one of his arms on the small of Sam's back.

"I'm fine" Sam replied, smiling up at him so that he knew she was serious, moving closer into his warm chest, "It's just Jessica. She doesn't want her parents to know that we have found her"

"And you want to tell them, right?" Phil asked.

"I feel that we should. I told them that we would find her" Sam said, knowing how much she hated being left out of the loop when Abi was missing.

"Talk to her again" Phil suggested, "Perhaps being in the cell will make her want her parents with her"

"I suppose" Sam replied, still unconvinced that Jessica would change her mind.

"We found her Sam" Phil said, "That is all that matters" he whispered, as he dropped a soft kiss on top of Sam's forehead.

"With your help" Sam said with a smile, "And me going without my desert" she said with a slight giggle, as she moved her face upwards, turning her lips to meet Phil's and kissing him softly, before his hands ran up her back, and his tongue parted her lips and began to tangle with hers.

"Guv" Jo said, as she entered the office without knocking or pausing, "Oh, I'm sorry" she added quickly, as she encountered the two of them wrapped up in each others arms.

"Jo" Sam said, as she pulled away from Phil, and tried to straighten herself up.

Phil smiled, and then walked backwards to lean against Sam's desk nonchalantly.

"I've seen you" Jo said teasingly, "There's no point trying to hide it"

Sam smiled, and then went to stand next to Phil, he moved over for her, and then began to run his thumb over the top over her hand, making patterns, and sending tingles up Sam's arm.

"Anyway" Jo began, as she tried to remember why she had been sent up here, "Jessica wanted me to ask you if you had done something with the 'box'" Jo said confusedly, placing the word box in little air quotes.

Sam looked upwards sharply, and then turned around to her desk, rummaging underneath the papers.

"I guess she knows what I meant about the box" Jo said to Phil with a small laugh.

"I guess she does" Phil said with a smile.

"I'll leave you to find it" Jo said, and then excused herself from the room, wandering back downstairs to where she had left Stuart and Meredith in the canteen with her cup of coffee, hoping that neither of them had stolen it.

"Sam, what are you looking for?" Phil asked, as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Sam turned to look back at him, "The box that we found in the storage locker, Jessica said that if we had that it would reveal everything"

Phil looked at her confusedly, before Phil watched her find the small engraved box.

"It's empty" Phil said, "There was only the bracelet and the necklace in there"

Sam smiled, before she threw the box to the ground, and it splintered into pieces, the lid landed on Phil's foot, the bottom of the box beside Sam's feet, and then a small wrapped parcel landed in the middle of the floor.

"What is that?" Sam asked, as she bent over to reach for it, and then slid the tip of her fingernail underneath the sticky tape, revealing a cassette tape, smaller than normal, for one of those dictaphones.

"I think this might be the evidence we've been looking for" Phil said quietly, as he took Sam's arm and she leant back against the desk once more.

**Please review x**


	33. Hidden Voices

**So … my ramblings have made it to 201 reviews, can't exactly believe it. I thank all my reviewers once again, you truly are the best. Special thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, _Gemz, Laura, Sam, Ruth and Barb.  
_For my Huxon Twin :)**

**Chapter Thirty-Two – Hidden Voices**

Phil smiled towards Sam, who was twirling the tape around in her fingers, "Sam" he said

"Yes Phil" she answered him

"Do you think I've annoyed someone?" he asked with a smile

"What you mean other than me?" Sam replied with a giggle, still twirling the tape, and then noticing his pout she continued, "No, I think you are fine for the moment. Why?"

"Because every time I do this" Phil answered, and to demonstrate he kissed her once on the lips, barely able to be felt by Sam, "We get interrupted" he said as he pulled away

Sam laughed, "I think that is just us, we wouldn't be us without interruption"

"I know somewhere where we wouldn't be disturbed" Phil replied before winking.

"Behave Phil Hunter" Sam replied, before using her free hand to remonstrate him, by shaking one of her fingers in front of her face.

Sam laughed, before she leant out and kissed his finger, before laughing softly.

Phil smiled, and laughed along with Sam, before asking, "Do you have something that will play this?" he said pointing at the tape

"No, but I believe Neil does" Sam answered, before she wandered over to Neil's desk, and flicked the top drawer open, his neatly aligned stationery gleamed up at her, before she reached out for the dictaphone, and pressed it open.

The tape slid in easily, and Sam pressed play, and soon enough a faint voice could be heard.

"_I told you, this is what has to be done. I told our suppliers that we would have the stuff, and we need a chick to get it. Jess, you are the only one I've got at the moment, so it's going to have to be you"_

"_Steven I told you I didn't want to do this, this isn't me"_

"_Steven you said she was cool"_

"_Shut up Matthew. Come on babe, you'll do this for me, you know you will"_

"_Yeah, you will, or Mummy and Daddy, and Toby and little Milly will know all about it"_

"_Steven, no please. You can't do this to me. You can't let them hurt them, please. Don't hurt them"_

"_Just do what we want and then we won't need to, will we babe?"_

"_I'm not your babe Christopher"_

"_No, but you are mine, aren't you?"_

"_Yes, but Steven, you promised"_

"_Babe, I am in trouble, do you want to see me hurt? I need something to get them off my back, and this is how it's got to be"_

"_I can't do this Steven, can't the three of you just stop staring at me like that?"_

"_Jess, just do what we want"_

Phil looked at Sam, as she pressed stop on the tape, she had gone a light shade of white, "What did they want her to do?" she asked softly

"There's only one person who knows" Phil answered, "I think we had better talk to Jessica"

Sam nodded, and together with Phil they left CID, heading for custody, Sam still holding the dictaphone in her hand.

* * *

"Interview commencing at 21.30, present are Detective Sergeant Phil Hunter, Detective Inspector Samantha Nixon, and the suspect Jessica Davidson, for the benefit of the tape Miss Davidson has refused legal advice" Sam said, as she went to sit beside Phil.

"Samantha" Jessica said quietly, "I had a friend at university called that" she said with a faint smile

"You told me to break the box" Sam said.

Jessica nodded, "For the purposes of the tape, Miss Davidson is nodding" Phil said, before he leant back in the chair. This was Sam's interview, he was looking forward to the next one planned, Steven.

"There is a tape in there" Sam said, waiting for a response.

"I recorded it with my dictaphone. My parents gave it to me for my lectures, so I could listen to them a second time"

"Where were you?" Sam asked

"At Steven's, it was a few weeks ago"

"What did they want you to do?"

"I was to go into Handel's Chemist, and steal a bunch of cosmetics, and other stuff, and then go to the hardware store next door"

"You mean the shops in the High Street"

"Yes" Jessica said, "Steven owed someone money, and lots of it. One of the forgery's that he made got someone powerful into trouble, and he wanted paying back the money that Steven had taken from him. Steven and those other two had already used it, so it was their idea to pay them back with phony drugs. They decided that they wanted to try and make Coke, they were going to cook it up and then use it as payment"

"Out of cosmetics?" Phil asked, Steven really was as stupid as he thought

"They are not the sharpest tools in the box. They thought that if it could look like it, then they would get away with it" Jessica said sarcastically, "I was supposed to get a whole stack of talcum powder"

"They?" Phil asked, wanting to confirm who the other voices were

"Steven, his brother Christopher and his cousin Matthew" Jessica explained quietly

"Why didn't he just let you use Morag's identity to get the stuff?" Sam asked

"I said I wouldn't. I couldn't. Each time that I did use her ID, I felt like I was betraying her, she's Ella's cousin, and she's dead. I knew her, we went out together all the time, I knew about her ex, and how he used to hit her and it was just so wrong to do it even once. But Steven told me that if I became her for a time, that it would be over, that he'd leave me alone, and I'd never see him again. That's why he gave me the laptop, it was my payment to get away from him, when we first got together that is all I went on about, trying to save for a new laptop, something that I could use at university. But he lied to me, Christopher turned up at my door the day after, they took me to Steven's and they wanted this done, and they threatened my family. I couldn't just let them hurt them" Jessica said, finally pausing to take a breath, a lone tear once more falling.

"Did you steal what they wanted?" Sam asked

"No, I bought it" Jessica admitted, "I had some cash in my top drawer, money that I hadn't put in the bank, so I used that. He was happy for awhile, and I thought that maybe I'd done everything that I had to"

"So you stayed?" Sam asked

"Yeah. I did" Jessica said before pausing, "I can't explain why, and for a little while everything seemed normal, the Steven that I first met was back. He took me out, and we did normal couple things, and then"

"He told you that he loved you" Sam finished for her

"How did you know that?" Jessica asked, shocked.

"We have your phone" Sam answered

"He told me that he loved me, yes. And I realised that this was all so wrong, so I ignored him, and decided that I was going to have to leave all of this behind"

"Did you plan to run away?" Sam asked

"When I went to get the dinner?" Jessica questioned, before continuing, "No, I didn't. Not until they ended up behind me, and threatened me again"

"Who threatened you?"

"The three of them, Matthew, Christopher and Steven. He told me that he only loved me while I was useful, and now that I had decided to go up against him, everything I knew was going to be in danger, including me. One of them, I don't know which hit me on the back of the head, and when I came too I knew that nothing was going to change. So I left, and tried to leave clues on the way. Like my car, and the storage depot, and then I was leaving for good. I was going to try and have a new life. I couldn't let him ruin my family's life, as well as mine. If I was gone, then I figured they just mightn't hurt my family" Jessica explained, her voice clearly straining to fight through her emotions.

"But you came back?" Sam asked, "Why? You didn't get on the plane"

"I still had the mobile that Steven gave me, he gave me another one to use when I was pretending to be Morag. I hadn't thrown it away yet, I was planning to leave it on a seat in the airport, hoping that eventually someone would find it, even him. But I got a message, just as I was about to leave, and it said,_ It doesn't matter how far you run, you can't protect them by you leaving_. And I knew that it didn't matter if I ran, he was never going to let me be, so I came back, and I tried to reason with him, and then you showed up" Jessica answered, before she looked down at her hands which were trembling.

"Will you testify against Steven? Will you make a statement, telling us everything that you know?" Phil asked

"Will it give me my life back?" Jessica asked softly, looking upwards and clenching her hands together, trying to stop them shaking.

"No, it won't" Sam replied, "But it might help you"

Jessica took a deep breath, before shaking her head, "I can't do it, he's too dangerous, even he said, no-one goes up against him"

Phil took a deep breath, before saying, "Please Jessica, you have gone up against him already, you knew that I was watching him, but you never told him. You left clues for us to find you. Help us put him away please"

Jessica stared back at Phil and Sam, her eyes blank, her forehead tense with thought, she looked down towards the ground and stayed that way for a few moments, before she raised her head slightly and answered, "I'll testify, just give me tonight away from my parents though, please" she said pleadingly, she couldn't see her family until she at least felt a little like her old self, taking her left hand and clenching it in her right, eventually getting it to stop.

Phil looked at Sam, and she nodded at him, "Okay Jessica, we won't tell your parents we have found you until morning, and you will need to stay here anyway, due to your related charges" Phil explained, before he reached out and clicked the tape off, "Interview terminated, 21.40"

"Thanks" Jessica said softly, as Phil and Sam both stood up, making their way to the door of the interview room, "Thank you for finding me"

Sam smiled, and she followed Phil out into the corridor, leaving Jessica alone with her own thoughts.

* * *

"I told you he was a thug" Phil said, as he watched Sam lean her head back against the wall.

"I know, he has ruined her life" Sam said, her eyes closed, "She is going to have a record now, there goes all of her university career, who is going to want a financial planner with a record"

"Let me have words with Steven. I'll sort it all out" Phil explained, "Do you want to sit in?" he asked, reaching out to Sam's arm, tickling his fingers downwards.

"No, I'll get Meredith for you. This was your case together" Sam replied, before resting her other hand on top of his.

"It never would have gotten this far without you though" Phil said with a smile

"I'll make you a deal, I'll watch the interview, okay?" Sam said with a smile

"Deal" Phil said with a wink.

**Please review x**


	34. Different

**Thanks to my reviewers once again, **_**Gem, Laura, Sam and Barb**_**. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter Thirty-Three – Different**

Sam yawned as she leant against the side of the mirrored panel, separating her and Phil. So far Steven had refused to answer any question that Phil and Meredith had put to him, and Sam could tell that Phil was becoming irritated. Both of them had been true to their word to Jessica, and had not told her parents that they had found her. Sam whilst Phil had conversed with Meredith about how they would handle this interview had taken Jessica's full statement, and with the help of the white laptop Jessica had been able to remember each dodgy deal that she had been involved in, and Sam had been able to match them to the list that Phil had given her the day before. Finally it seemed that they may have enough evidence to take to the CPS for Steven to be charged. However there was no doubt that a confession would seal the case, but as Phil had told her often over the past few days there was really not much chance of that happening.

* * *

"This is different now Steven" Phil said angrily, with a slap of his hand onto the desk surface below him, sending Sam back to the present.

"Jessica has made a statement against you" Meredith said more calmly.

"Like she knows anything" Steven replied, his first words other than no comment for fifteen minutes.

Phil smiled, before reaching into his pocket and placing the dictaphone onto the desk in front of him, "She knew how to tape this" he said, before he pressed the small play button, and the previous hidden conversation replayed throughout the room.

Sam smiled, as Steven's face went dark, and his fist clenched. "That bitch" he said under his breath.

"I told you it was different" Phil said, willing to provoke a response from Steven. "She made a statement too, and we have your laptop"

Sam looked behind her, as Stuart made his way into the room. He wandered in and stood next to her.

"How did it go with Christopher and Matthew?" Sam asked, as he and Jo had interviewed Matthew just then, after Meredith and he had interviewed Christopher.

"Basically a no comment interview from the both of them, they aren't going to reveal anything about him" Stuart explained, as he pointed at Steven, "Although the taped conversation basically seals that they are both involved, and I think they know it".

Sam nodded, and then turned back to look at Phil and Meredith once more.

* * *

"You tried to find my laptop before, Hunter and failed" Steven leered across the table at Phil.

"I haven't failed this time, Steven. Your little games are over. We win, you lose" Phil said simply.

"I never lose" Steven said, "You think that just cause you got her saying that I wanted her to be that Morag and get powder for me that you win. You got a lot to learn" he said, as he pressed his hands to the desk and stood up.

"Sit down Steven" Meredith said calmly.

Phil smiled, and then he too stood, "Who is Morag? I never mentioned anyone called Morag? Did I?" he asked towards Meredith.

Sam felt her heart rate quicken, she didn't exactly like what she was seeing, Phil squaring up with Steven when they were both sitting was fine, but the two of them in each other's faces was a whole other matter entirely, it wasn't that Phil couldn't hold is own, after all he had never had any problem before.

"Hasn't changed much, has he" Stuart muttered under his breath.

"It's because of him that we were able to find Jessica" Sam replied, "I'd have never known what was going on if he hadn't shown up"

"You still can't see can you?" Stuart asked.

"See what Stuart?" Sam asked him, turning around to face him.

"Phil is still nothing more than a user. He blinds you with smiles and you still make bad decisions around him. You don't know him, you don't see how bad he is, how pathetic he is" Stuart said sarcastically.

"I know Phil" Sam replied calmly, knowing that she was telling the truth, "I know who he is, and I know that he knows who I am. Sometimes perhaps even better than I know myself"

"You only think that you know him" Stuart said once more.

"No Stuart" Sam said firmly before pausing, "You just don't understand. You never did back then, you don't know now and you probably never will. Phil and I have been through so much together, there is too much that holds us together"

"As friends?" Stuart asked, still wanting to know more, and thinking of how they had been together this evening when he and Meredith had called them.

Sam paused, before answering Stuart, "Phil is more than my friend, much more" she said quietly, before turning back to look at him through the window, he was still glaring back at Steven, "I love him"

"You what?" Stuart asked.

"You heard me Stuart" Sam replied, as soon as she had said those words she knew that they were true. She didn't know for how long she had loved Phil Hunter, but she knew that she did, now all that she had to do was tell him.

* * *

"I never mentioned a Morag, Steven" Phil said once more, "Please sit down now" he then added at the end.

"You tricked me" Steven yelled, "Both of you, you are liars"

"No Steven, you are the liar" Meredith said firmly, "You promised Jessica that you would leave her alone, that you would let her go away. But you didn't. What sort of person does that make you?" she added antagonistically.

Steven stepped sidewards, "I am better than you" he said to Meredith, "Better than the both of you"

"It is over Steven" Phil said, as he tried to encourage Steven to sit once more, glaring at his chair, antagonising him wasn't going to work. It seemed that he could stand up to pressure in interviewing.

"It is not over. She won't testify against me, you'll both see. She'll get scared, I'll" Steven said before pausing.

"You'll what?" Meredith asked, "Make sure that she doesn't? Scare her again?"

"Shut up" Steven said, as his fist curled in his hand once more, "Just shut up"

Neither Meredith or Phil said anything, Meredith just sat back in her chair, and looked at the papers in front of her, and Phil just remained standing, waiting for Steven to calm down and sit down too.

"This isn't over" Steven said once more, and he raised his fist, shaking it towards Meredith, "You think that you are so clever"

Meredith as if on instinct stood up, still she said nothing, she didn't exactly know what to say, Phil and her had agreed that if he became angry they were to simply calm the situation down. But so far their attempts to calm the situation were not working.

Phil knew that Meredith had antagonised Steven, and he knew that he had issues with powerful women, he couldn't stand it when Jessica had stood up to him, and he had immediately gone on attack, making threats against her, and blackmailing her with violence against her family. He could see the look in Steven's eyes as Meredith stood, and he knew then what was about to happen, he had told Sam that Steven didn't like to get violent, but he could, and that was what Phil was seeing in his eyes at this moment. Phil reached out his hand and quickly pulled Meredith by the arm behind him.

"You can't protect everyone" Steven said menacingly, and then in one fluid motion he threw his fist towards Phil, landing squarely on his cheekbone.

Sam gasped, as Phil pulled Meredith behind him, and then as soon as Steven's arm swung towards his face, she was out of the room and followed by Stuart she shoved the interview room door open, racing to Phil and Meredith's assistance.

**Please review x**


	35. I Love You

**Okay, so here is the next chapter! I think it might be one that you like ;)  
Thanks once again to my fantastic reviewers, Gemz, Laura, Sam and Barb for reviewing the previous chapter!**

**Chapter Thirty-Four – I Love You**

"That wasn't a clever idea Steven" Phil managed to say, with his left hand holding his left cheek.

Meredith then pushed past Phil, and ran over to Steven pulling him against the wall, and as soon as she did the door swung open, and Stuart ran over to join her. Both of them grabbing one of his arms and pulling him out of the room and back to his cell, his hands and legs flailing against the two of them.

Sam stood back as Steven was escorted out, then shutting the door behind them, she made her way over to Phil, "Are you okay?" she asked, as she ran her hand underneath his, so that she could see if he had a bruise, "Do you need the FME?" she asked, thinking whether or not they would be here at this time of the night.

"Sam, I'm fine" Phil said slowly, "It's just a punch, I've had worse, I've given worse too" he said with a laugh, before he took Sam's hand from his cheek and pulled her close to him, "There is no need for you to look as white as a sheet"

"Do you want another one?" Sam asked, as she nudged him on the chin, looking up at him.

"I think it's sweet that you were worried" Phil said with a smile, "I'm just sorry I couldn't get more out of him for Jessica's sake"

Sam sighed, "I don't think Jessica would want you to get your face punched in"

"Sam" Phil said seriously, "My face isn't punched in. It's one small bruise, besides it was better for him to punch me, and not Mer. Wasn't it?"

"I don't think anyone should have been punched" Sam said.

"I'm fine Sam, and at least we saw some of Steven's charming temper"

"Yeah, we sure saw that" Sam said sarcastically, "It is good that Stuart and I were just next door"

"Yes, it was good. Otherwise you would have been in here now all alone, instead of with me" Phil said with a wink.

"You aren't going to take this seriously are you?" Sam asked angrily, as she pulled away from Phil's arms and stood away from him, her arms folding across her chest.

"Why are you mad at me?" Phil asked, puzzled, "I'm not the one that did the punching"

"I'm mad because I don't like you being hurt" Sam said, glaring at him.

"Because you don't like me being hurt" Phil repeated, "Well that's fine, I don't plan on letting him punch me again"

"What about the next one?" Sam asked.

"The next one?" Phil asked, beginning to be confused, what was behind Sam's suddenly irrational behaviour? "We are police, we get hurt, we deal with criminals. Always have always will. You know all of this. You are one too, what makes it all different now?" Phil continued to ask.

"I don't like people I love being hurt" Sam said sharply.

"People you love?" Phil asked teasingly, as he moved towards Sam cautiously, hoping that he could get her to uncross her arms.

Sam let a small smile escape her lips, she knew that she had confused him immensely, so she uncrossed her arms and dropped them to her sides, "I love you Phil Hunter, and I don't want anything to happen to you" she said quietly, and quickly, looking at him straight in the eyes.

Phil smiled, as Sam said the words he had waited years to hear, and as they escaped her lips the past seemed to disappear, all the arguments, the failed relationship, the leaving of one another at certain times, and all that was left was the two of them **now**.

"I love you too Sam" Phil said, and he moved closer to her, running both his hands down her arms, pulling them close to him, then he ran his hands upwards and behind her neck, and she did the same.

Sam smiled, and leant forward to Phil, soon enough the two of them were inches away from each other, and then it was smaller, and then the gap was closed. Sam's lips touched Phil's and they softly moved against one another's, before his tongue ran over her lips, gently pressing them open, and sliding her tongue into her mouth. Sam followed Phil's actions, and soon enough the two of them were kissing one another passionately, and Phil's hands ran up the back of her shirt once more.

* * *

Eventually the two of them pulled away, and Phil's hands slid down Sam's arms, until he reached her left hand and he clenched it tightly.

"I love you Samantha Nixon" Phil said once more, with a smile.

"And I love you too Phil Hunter" Sam replied.

Phil leant forward and pulled her left hand to his mouth, kissing it tenderly, tickling each of her fingers, before he noticed the time on her watch. "Where did the day go?" he asked.

"Searching, getting punched, kissing" Sam replied, "That really makes a day go fast" she added smugly.

"Speaking of which, I think it is time I went home," Phil replied, "And I think you should come with me" he added with a wink as he pulled her towards the door.

"I agree" Sam said with a wink that matched his, and the two of them headed back out into the corridor, where they were met earnestly by Stuart, Meredith and Jo.

* * *

"Thanks Phil" Meredith said as she made her way over to the two of them, brushing her hand over Phil's.

"It's fine" Phil replied, "I owed you for having too much sleep in that van anyway, but I think now that I have saved you from a black eye, we might just be even" he continued with a smirk.

"Even?" Meredith questioned cheekily, her finger poking her chin, as if she was deep in thought, "I guess we are" she finally said with a laugh.

Sam smiled watching this exchange, in truth she was no longer jealous of Meredith, she knew that Phil was just her friend, and she was happy that he had managed to make something out of his transfer to Specialist Crimes, whereas she had been left here, miserable and half living in a fog, with nothing to concentrate on other than her work, not really knowing why. But now she knew, it was the presence of Phil in her life that changed things.

"So what now?" Meredith asked, bringing Sam back to the reality of the corridor.

"It's late, we can reconvene in the morning" Sam replied, "We have enough to hold the Marsh's overnight, they will go before the judge in the morning, or at least I hope that they will, and as for Jessica, she'll have to stay here too. I haven't quite decided on her just yet. There is a strong case for her being pressurised into the fraud, but as for the details of her going missing, that seems to all be down to her" Sam explained, glancing back towards custody.

"I'll leave you to it then" Jo said, before smiling and excusing herself from the group, heading to retrieve her things so that she could head home.

"Have you spoken to the DCI yet?" Phil asked Meredith.

"Yes" Meredith replied, "But only briefly, he told me to leave them all here. But apparently he wants to see us both tomorrow afternoon"

"Oh great" Phil said sarcastically.

"Did you ever think that we might be getting the turkey?" Meredith asked, with a glint in her eye.

"No. I didn't" Phil said before laughing.

Sam looked at Stuart, who had been very quiet, apart from his usual scowl towards Phil, but that was nothing new, but at this moment, he looked as confused as she did.

"Each year the DCI gives a turkey to the officers who solve the best case" Phil explained.

"We helped you solve your case" Stuart protested, "Sam and I should get some"

Sam laughed, before she glanced up at the clock on the wall, "Come on" she said, "It is getting late, and we need to be back here in the morning"

"Right" Stuart said, "I'll see you tomorrow" he continued, as he headed off disappearing through the corridor.

"Night then" Meredith said, as she noticed how Phil's hand had slipped further around Sam's tiny frame as soon as Stuart was out of sight, "I'll see you both tomorrow" she called as she began to walk away, before turning, and noticing that the room was empty besides Sam and Phil she called back, "I will one day like to know all about the two of you, and what happened here Bench" she said, before winking and disappearing down the corridor quickly.

"She is too clever for her own good" Phil said, as he clasped the side of his arm around Sam and pulled her to his side, "But they both had the right idea, let's get out of here" he whispered huskily.

"I'll meet you at the car" Sam replied with a smile, "There is just something I need to do before I leave"

Phil smiled, before he pulled away from Sam, his fingers running over her arm, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

**Please review xox  
(Specially for a chapter that has Sam telling Phil that she loves him!)**


	36. It Does Get Better

**So … here is the next chapter of The Perfect Life, and I feel that it should be made known that I added this story one year ago today.  
Much has happened since then, when I began this story I was still 21, I had just finished a Commerce degree, Mamma Mia the movie hadn't even been in the cinema, I was in my old not renovated house, and most of all Scott was still in my TB. Now I am five days away from being 23, I have finished a Criminology degree, I am obsessed with Mamma Mia and Twilight (and Huxon still), I have a new purple room, and I am still missing Scott in TB!  
I also want to thank each and every person who has reviewed over the past year, without you all this may have only made it to one chapter. Specific thanks to my loyal EVERY chapter reviewers, you know who you are and big hugs to my Twin, the best motivator around :) I'd be lost without her!  
Thanks to Gemz, Laura, Sam, Astrid, Thebillnut, Ruth and Barb for reviewing the previous chapter!  
Enjoy this chapter, and a forewarning for the one after, it WILL be rated M. For reasons that will be clear after reading this one!**

**Chapter Thirty-Five – It Does Get Better**

Sam smiled as she watched Phil head down the corridor, and just as he was about to disappear from her sight he turned back to her and winked. She winked back at him and lifted her left hand and wriggled her fingers at him, and then he was gone. She then turned around and headed into the main section of custody, she had one thing to do before she left for the evening, she had to make sure that Jessica would be okay overnight.

"Jessica Davidson, please" she asked the custody sergeant, to which he smiled, nodded and then wandered towards the cells, he unlocked Jessica's cell and then left Sam alone with her, making sure that the door stayed open.

Sam walked inside, and sat on the end of the hard mattress, Jessica hadn't moved, her hair was strewn over the edge of the bed, and she had curled up into a ball. Sam could hear a small sobbing sound, so she reached out and patted Jessica on the shoulder.

"It does get better" Sam said quietly, "You did the right thing"

"How?" Jessica asked, as she wriggled upright, her eyes red-rimmed, and the remnants of her mascara streaked down her cheeks, "How can I possibly tell my parents how stupid I've been?"

"Your parents will be so happy to see you, that they will forgive you, they'll understand"

"What, understand that their only daughter is a criminal" Jessica said sarcastically.

"I've talked to your Mum, she will forgive you. You should have seen her, all of them in fact. Even your brother. They just want you back Jessica that is all. You will work out what to tell them"

"I guess" Jessica replied, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve.

"I'll be back in the morning" Sam said as she began to stand, "I just wanted to make sure that you will be alright"

"I'll be fine" Jessica said softly, "Just as long as I don't have to see him"

"He and the others will be taken to court first thing, you'll follow later in the afternoon"

"After I've seen my parents?" Jessica asked

"Yes" Sam replied, before she started to make her way out of the cell, "You've done the right thing in testifying Jessica, they won't bother you again" Sam said with a reassuring tone.

"I hope so" Jessica said, before she slid back down on the mattress, once again curling up into a ball.

"Good night Jessica" Sam said, and then she headed out of the corridor, she knew that Jessica had a lot of thinking to do. Jessica had come to face the realisation that all actions have consequences, Sam on the other hand had suffered consequences for far too long, and as she made her way towards the yard, she smiled, this wasn't consequences for her now.

* * *

Phil leant against the bonnet of his car, waiting for Sam, his warm breath making patterns in the cold night air. He gently patted the side of his cheek, and reminded himself that when Sam wasn't looking that he should probably ice it, or at least check what it looked like in the mirror, he could feel that it was raised above the rest of his face, so he sighed, very attractive it must have been. Phil smiled to himself, before he yawned, today had been a good day, and it had been long, but he finally had enough evidence to nail Steven, three months of work had been solved today and as the door in front of him swung open, and Sam walked out, and towards him, he knew that he never would have gotten here if it wasn't for her.

"How was she?" Phil asked, as Sam made her way over to him, he knew her so well that it was clear that she would have checked on Jessica before leaving for the night.

"She was fine. She's got a lot of thinking to do" Sam answered, as she stopped next to Phil, leaning into his warm body.

"Can we make a deal?" Phil asked, as he wrapped his arms around Sam.

Sam smiled, and looked up towards Phil, the moonlight glinting off of his bruised cheekbone, "Does that hurt?" she asked.

"Sam, I told you I was fine" Phil said, as he dropped a kiss on the tip of Sam's nose, "Besides I asked the question"

Sam giggled, "What am I dealing to?" she asked.

"We don't mention this place" Phil said, using one of his hands to motion to the station, before continuing, "Or Steven, Jessica, Meredith, Stuart, Jo, Gina, Christopher or Matthew until we get back here in the morning"

"That is a lot of people Phil" Sam said seriously, "Whatever will we talk about?" she asked, trying to keep a smile from breaking across her lips.

"I'm sure there is something" Phil said, before leaning into Sam and nibbling on her ear lobe softly, before trailing kisses upward, "The breakfast menu, for one" he whispered in her ear.

Sam giggled, before whispering back, "I like juice and toast please"

"Done" Phil replied with a smile, "I think we should get in the car now" he suggested, before sliding his hands away from Sam, just letting his fingers rest upon hers.

Sam smiled, and then walked to the passenger seat and climbed inside, Phil followed, and slid in next to her, before starting the car and driving out of the station, headed for his house.

* * *

Sam felt her stomach tingle as Phil pulled up outside his house, it was once again a strange sense of déjà vu. But this time she knew that this was she belonged, with Phil. Neither of them had really spoken since they had left the station, but it wasn't a problem because they knew each other so well that they could almost predict what the other was thinking, Phil knew that even though Sam had told him that she loved him, that there would always be a part of her, and it could be a very small part that was still worried about their relationship, and he was determined to make sure that she never had to worry about that again. As for Sam she knew that Phil was probably worried about the fact that she would run away again, and even though Sam would never forget all that had happened in the past, she knew that this time things were different and this time she wasn't listening to anything but her heart.

Phil turned to smile at Sam as he turned the key in the ignition and the car engine stopped. Sam smiled back before she slid out of the passenger seat and onto the pavement, where she stood and waited for Phil. Still they didn't say anything to one another, and as Phil reached out for Sam's hand, and wandered towards his front door with her, both of them felt the atmosphere between the two of them change.

**Please review x  
****And a warning once more, the NEXT chapter will be rated M. But don't forget to review it!**


	37. Sewer

**Okay so here is the chapter that some of you have been waiting for, now a warning it is rated M!  
Thanks muchly to Laura, Gem, Astrid, Ruth, Daveigh (for one of the sweetest reviews I have ever received), Barb, Kitty 100001 and Sam for reviewing the previous chapter!  
Now the chapter title has no real significance but I promised someone that I would keep it ;) Enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirty – Six – Sewer**

Phil slid the key into the lock of his door, turning the handle and swinging the door open, letting Sam go in before him, his hand gently grazing her back as he let go of her hand.

Sam paused as she entered the hallway, before looking towards the floor and then gently dropping her things to beside her feet, her bag once more landing with a clunk. She then raised her eyes slowly, and they made contact with Phil who was standing opposite her, he had closed the door, and dropped his keys to the floor too. It was as if ever since he touched her to prevent her from ruining his case, that they had been engaged in some elaborate form of foreplay, whether it was the heated office argument, or the decision to simply try and get the job done like they used to, or later once they had decided that the time for playing games was over, and that the truth should come out.

Phil smiled at Sam once again, the grin that he knew she liked, before he cleared his throat and asked "Would you …"

Sam didn't need to know what he was asking, there was no doubt that the only thing she needed now was standing opposite her, and with that she stepped forward and wrapped one arm around the back of Phil's neck, pulling her towards him before he wrapped his arms around her small waist. Sam felt her heart begin to pound inside her chest, and for some strange reason she felt nervous, however as she leant in closer to him and his lips met hers, her nerves disappeared, replaced by the same desire she had for him before.

Phil kissed Sam softly, his tongue gently caressing her lips before entering her mouth, swirling and tangling with hers, his hands ran over her back, pulling at her clothes.

Sam ran her other hand along Phil's waist, before sliding it underneath his jacket and tugging at it, she managed to pull it down to his forearms without making him remove his hands from her back, before he quickly pulled his arms away and dropped the jacket to the floor. Sam then moved her hands back towards his neck, still pulling him closer to her, she stumbled backwards and once again felt herself pressed between the cold wall and Phil's warm body, Phil's hands moved quickly and before she knew it, her jacket was next to his, and their lips had not parted. Sam was the one who broke the kiss first, struggling to get her breath back, she kissed Phil's neck, as her fingers delicately unbuttoned the neckline of Phil's shirt and her kisses continued to move lower. Phil sighed in agreement, before he whispered, "Perhaps we should move somewhere more comfortable?"

Sam broke away from kissing Phil's warm skin, and giggled, only he could say something like that, it was such a Phil line, but this time she agreed. She nodded slowly, and then took hold of Phil's hand as he lead her towards his bedroom. However they did not reach that far before Phil had his arms back around her, and his lips on her neck. Sam moaned quietly, as her fingers returned to the buttons of his shirt, however this time it was not a delicate, gentle, undo each button, Sam pulled at each of them blindly until the shirt was apart, and then pulled it off, leaving it on the floor halfway towards the bedroom.

Phil sucked on Sam's neck, gently moving up and down and then side to side, teasing her madly, and when she moaned he took it as a sign to continue, his hands moved underneath the back of her shirt, pulling it upwards, and he had to break away from her as he tugged it off of her head.

Sam's breath caught in her neck, as her shirt joined Phil's, each of them still moving towards the bedroom, and Sam gently manoeuvred each of her feet out of her shoes, stepping out of them. She then stood on her toes, leaning her face close to his before he kissed her again, this time there was no slow beginning to the kiss, it was simply fire from the beginning. Sam moaned his name as Phil kissed her, his hands moving down her lower back, and to the button and zip on the back of her pants. His hands moved fast and as the pants moved down her legs, he lifted her up, Sam immediately wrapped her legs around his body, one hand clinging to his back to keep her steady, the other blindly fumbling for his belt buckle. As soon as she found it, she flicked the buckle open, and broke away from his kissing, sliding back onto her own feet, kissing at his neck and chest as she went, her kisses continued downwards before they reached the waistband of his pants. Sam gently unbuttoned the pants, before sliding the zip down and letting the pants fall to his feet.

Phil groaned under his breath, as Sam's hands grazed the front of his boxers, before he reached for her and pulled her back to him, kissing her once more. His hands slid around her waist, one of them remaining there, the other moving up and underneath the clasp of her bra. He broke the kiss as they reached the bedroom door, and the two of them stumbled inside. His kisses did not return to her mouth, they instead began at her neckline and continued downwards, his fingers unclipped the back of her bra and slid the straps from her shoulders.

Sam moaned once more, as Phil began to gently nibble her delicate skin between her neck and her chest, his small feathery kisses moving onto each of her breasts in turn, she dropped each of her arms, allowing her bra to fall to the bedroom floor, as he replaced his lips for his hands, each of them massaging one breast, his fingers expertly grazing each of her nipples. Sam let out a small cry, as the back of her legs hit the bed behind her, as she fell backwards onto the soft mattress. Phil stood above her, and she pulled herself back up to a sitting position, before she reached up for the sides of his boxers, with one grasp she moved them downwards. Sam then gently and slowly so as to tease him, dragged her fingers down his chest, before reaching his groin, she allowed one of her hands to slip over his bottom, pulling his groin to her face, before she planted a light kiss on each of his thighs.

Phil's breath quickened, and he fell forward onto Sam, he kissed her passionately once more, before he continued kissing downwards once more, his hands kneading at each of her breasts, as he planted light kisses between the two of them, then over her stomach down towards her lace underwear. His kisses slowed as he reached them, his fingers gently gliding over the material, before he hooked a finger of each hand underneath the soft fabric, dragging them down her thighs.

Sam moaned for Phil, her breath coming in gasps, as she felt his fingers trace the delicate skin, followed by his tongue. Sam moaned once more, as his tongue moved quickly and effortlessly, knowing exactly where to go. "I need you" Sam whispered, and with that Phil began to kiss his way up Sam's body once more, his hands caressing her chest once more.

Phil pressed his palms flat onto the soft mattress, positioning himself directly above Sam, he stared at her for what seemed like one of the longest seconds of Sam's life, before he gently moved his hands from the mattress and lowered himself inside her.

"Yes Phil" Sam whispered as she felt him move within her, her hands clasping for his back, holding him as close as she could. Phil groaned as he began to move faster against her, nibbling at her neck, biting at the smooth skin before sucking in it to soothe.

Sam felt her body begin to tense, as her fingers tightened around Phil's back, her nails dragging on the skin beneath them, Phil groaned, and tightened his grip around Sam, before he groaned in pleasure, continuing to rock his body against hers, and as he did Sam began to shake, before she moaned his name over and over again. After a few minutes Sam released her grip on Phil's back, and he slid onto the bed next to her, both of them still struggling for breath.

**Please review x  
****We shall return to T chapters after this one ;) for the moment anyway ;) but I haven't written it yet … so review and I will get a move on!**


	38. The Morning After

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers, Gemz, Astrid, Sam, Barb and Laura. I am pleased that you enjoyed the previous chapter. Hope you like this one!**

**Chapter Thirty – Seven – The Morning After**

Sam breathed deeply, "Wow" she whispered towards Phil before she let out a small giggle, turning to face him and smiling.

"I think wow is a good word" Phil said with a grin, before he reached downwards for the sheet of his bed, pulling it over the two of them, as Sam moved to place her head on his chest, lightly kissing it as she did. "Thank you Jessica Davidson" Phil said softly, before dropping a kiss on the top of Sam's head.

"Hey" Sam said, turning her face upwards to face Phil, "You broke the deal"

"So I did" Phil replied, acting as if he was seriously upset, before he grinned seductively, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Hmm" Sam said, pondering, before she pulled herself up and broke away from Phil, sliding towards the end of the bed, "I do have a lot of paperwork to catch up on"

"Don't you dare" Phil replied, one of his hands catching Sam's and pulling her back onto the bed next to him, pinning her to the soft mattress, before leaning close to her and kissing her.

Sam giggled as she kissed Phil back, her tongue slipping into his mouth, swirling, before she pulled away, "Perhaps the paperwork can wait" she breathed, before she snuggled back into Phil and closed her eyes.

Phil smiled, before tightening his arm around Sam, as his eyes fluttered and then closed.

* * *

It was Sam who once again awoke first, the bright morning light creeping underneath the half drawn blinds, illuminating Phil's familiar room. Sam couldn't help feeling a small pang of regret at seeing this scene once more. It made her think of how she had made the wrong decision leaving all those months ago, but at least this time she knew that she wasn't going anywhere. She wriggled slowly so as not to disturb Phil, before turning her head towards his, she made a small gasp as she noticed his cheekbone, a purple black bruise had neatly formed underneath his eye, with small yellow edges. She carefully pulled her free hand from beneath the sheet, and with her fingertips gently padded the area, running them across his cheekbone to see if it was raised. There was a small part that had developed a lump, where the area was the blackest, Sam smiled, at her hero. Not that she would ever call him that to his face, she thought as the corners of her mouth turned upwards for a smile. She moved her hand from Phil's cheek before pressing it onto the mattress steadying herself, gently moving out from under Phil's grasp. She silently pulled herself to her feet, standing next to the bed, she glanced towards the floor, and all that she could see was the occasional piece of clothing that belonged to her, and then the occasional piece of clothing that belonged to Phil. She tiptoed forward, rounding the bed so that she was at the foot, quickly bending down to retrieve her underwear, pulling it on as she headed for Phil's wardrobe. Her hand clasped the small metal handle, flicking the door towards her, she smiled at the assorted clothes that were hanging neatly, she slid her fingers across a section of them, the smooth fabric brushing against them. Finally she found one of Phil's older more worn shirts, a faded blue and white pinstripe, and she tugged it off of the hanger, wrapping it around her shoulders, before fastening the buttons. She then closed the wardrobe quietly, and left the room, padding down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

* * *

Soon after Sam left the room Phil stirred, his eyes opening as the light crept onto the pillow next to him. His hand automatically went to reach out for Sam, but yet again she wasn't there. As this realisation crossed Phil's mind, he sat up automatically, scanning the room for signs that she was still here, desperately hoping that everything that had happened over the last few days hadn't been a dream. It was then that he noticed her pants laying in the middle of the floor, and he laughed, somehow he didn't think Samantha Nixon would have gone far without her pants. He climbed out of the bed, and headed for the bathroom, using the toilet, and then moving towards the basin, catching sight of his reflection for the first time. "Ouch" he muttered to himself, as he closed in on the mirror, beginning to examine himself from every possible angle.

* * *

Once downstairs Sam allowed herself to wander the rooms of Phil's home, it wasn't an unfamiliar place to her, but she had never really studied it carefully, and as she glanced towards the slightly mismatched furniture and football memorabilia, she realised that it was a place that truly reflected Phil. She continued into the kitchen, ripping a section of paper towel from the roll that had been sitting on the bench, she folded it neatly, before selecting another section and doing the same, she then moved to the freezer, pushing an assortment of food out of the way before she found the ice cubes. Carefully she pulled the tray from its precarious position and dumped the ice onto one of the folded paper towel squares. She then wrapped the other around the pile and balanced it between her hands, moving it quickly so as not to freeze her own fingers. She then headed back upstairs towards Phil, as she reached the room she noticed his bed was empty, so logically she headed for the bathroom. Sam smiled, and almost giggled as she caught sight of him, "I told you that you needed ice" she said, making him jump.

Phil turned around, and smiled towards Sam, walking over to her, "So that's where you went?" he asked, as he glanced towards Sam's hand, and the small paper towel mess that had began to drip upon his tiles.

Sam nodded, "I was hoping to be back before you woke, so that I could give you a nice wake up" Sam replied mischievously, as she handed the ice mess towards Phil.

Phil flinched as he placed the ice on his cheek, "I don't think this would have been a nice wake up" he replied sarcastically.

Sam pouted, "So what would be a nice wake up?" she asked.

Phil grinned, before using his spare arm to grab hold of Sam pulling her close and sliding his face towards her, before kissing her madly.

Sam shivered, as Phil's kiss sent small shivers down her spine, and the cold trickle of ice ran down her cheek and underneath the shirt of his that she was wearing. She smiled as she pulled away, "You need to concentrate on getting rid of that bruise, not me" she replied as she left the bathroom and headed back to the bedroom.

"You are much more interesting to me than this bruise" Phil said, removing the ice and pointing to his cheek.

Sam turned back and smiled, "Do you really think that your DCI will be impressed with you having a face like that?"

Phil groaned, before replacing the ice, "He's never impressed" he replied sarcastically, following Sam out into the bedroom. "Whereas I know that I impress you"

"Well that is true" Sam said with a giggle, before continuing, "I thought you were getting a turkey, that must mean he is impressed" she replied sarcastically, leaning down for her pants.

"Only half a turkey" Phil replied sarcastically, mocking Sam's tone.

"Better than none" Sam said, as she slid the pants over one of her feet.

"What are you doing?" Phil asked.

"What do you think I am doing?" Sam asked back with a smile, "We have work remember, and I need to go home first and get changed"

"We don't have to be there for ages yet" Phil protested as he sat on the bed behind Sam, allowing one of his hands to slide underneath his shirt that she was wearing, "And I really like this shirt that you are wearing" he whispered, before he moved the shirt upwards and lightly kissed her back.

Sam moaned quietly, "Phil, you keep doing that and we won't make it to work at all today"

Phil grinned, pulling Sam back to lay on the bed, "Perhaps that is the idea" he whispered as he kissed her neck, dropping the ice to the floor and allowing his fingers to undo each of the buttons.

"Phil" Sam whispered again, "What about your cheek?"

"Does it really matter?" Phil asked between kisses of Sam's neck, before he moved upwards, towards her waiting lips.

"I guess not" Sam breathed, just as Phil's lips covered hers, entrancing her in a passionate kiss.

**Please review x  
And the fluff will continue :)**


	39. Maple Syrup

**A miracle has occurred, I finally wrote a chapter of this, I know it has been a really really long time, and I hope it's not as long as this before the next one arrives. Thank you to Gemma, Astrid, Laura, Kelly, Latz, Barb, Sam and Ruth for reviewing the previous chapter, and I am hoping that you will review again, I'd love to get to 250 reviews, that would be amazing. Now I know you all wanted them to have the day off in bed together, but that wouldn't help the story, but I am not horrible and mean, so there is plenty of fluff contained in this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirty – Eight – Maple Syrup**

"Okay" Sam said through deep breaths, "Now we are amazingly and truly running late"

"Who cares" Phil mumbled as he leant down and kissed Sam's forehead tenderly, "Can't we just have a sick day?"

"Phil" Sam replied, as she gently kissed him on the chin, "Believe me, I would love nothing better than spending all day with you," Sam said, before smiling and adding, "In bed. But we have work to do."

"But" Phil began, as he kissed Sam once more,

"I promised Jessica." Sam stated, as she unwrapped herself from Phil's warm arms and climbed out of the bed, "And after all that that girl has been through, I can't leave her on her own."

"Fine" Phil said sullenly, as he watched Sam begin to dress, he had to admit that he admired Sam for her dedication to her work, her dedication to the people that they both came across each day, and not that he would admit it at this very moment, but it was one of the things he loved so much about her.

Sam giggled as she pulled her shirt over her head, and straightened the bottom, before she turned back to Phil and knelt on the edge of the bed, as close as she could be to him without touching, "I'll make it up to you." she whispered, as she leant closer to him and kissed him softly, pulling away as she felt his hands around her waist, pulling her back to the bed.

"When?" Phil asked, as he realised his advances were not going to proceed further,

"After today is over." Sam replied with a smile, as she picked up the shirt of his that she had been wearing and lobbed it at his head.

"Alright, I get the idea. I'm getting in the shower." Phil replied petulantly, like a child after they had been told off by their mother, he sighed and pulled himself out of the bed, wandering towards his bathroom.

"I'll be downstairs," Sam called after him, watching him intently as he walked past her, resisting the urge to follow him to the bathroom.

"You could always join me." Phil said, as he ducked his head around the half opened bathroom door.

Sam giggled, before replying, "I'll get some coffee on."

Phil nodded, and smiled, before turning back into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him, "You are missing out." He called loudly.

"I know." Sam called back to him, as she sighed and headed downstairs.

* * *

Once downstairs, Sam headed straight for the kitchen, first she made her way to the fridge, and was impressed to find that it was full. Once before she had been here, back when she and Phil were just friends, and it had been completely empty, and the rubbish bin had been full of take-away containers, this time it was the other way around, the rubbish bin was empty, and the fridge was full. Sam smiled, Phil really had flourished from his move to Specialist Crimes, he was an improved man, he wasn't new because he still had enough of the old Phil Hunter that Sam had loved so much but was afraid to admit back then, but he was different now, more settled, more responsible. Sam shuddered at the word responsible, this time she wasn't going to analyse, look where that had gotten her before. She smiled, all that mattered was that she knew that she loved Phil and Phil knew it too. Sam leant into the fridge and pulled out the milk and the butter, and set them both on the top of the counter, before she made her way to one of the pantry cupboards, there in front of her was a bottle of easy to make pancakes, Sam smiled, she hadn't had pancakes in a long time, and she glanced back behind her, looking at the time on the microwave, it was still early enough to make them. She turned back and grabbed the mixture, taking with it the bottle that was next to it, the maple syrup. She moved back towards the counter, and flicked Phil's kettle to boil, finding two mugs, the coffee, the sugar, and two spoons as she waited for the click, setting these all down in a line, she bent down and opened one of the lower cupboards, in search of a frying pan. Once she had found on she set it down on the oven and waited.

* * *

Phil smiled as he bent over on his stairs, picking up some of Sam's clothing that had been left there the night before, he hung it over the banister as he continued towards the kitchen. He had only half dressed, still hoping that Sam would change her mind about the day off, even though he knew that was unlikely, he wore a dark grey pair of suit pants, and a very light blue shirt, half unbuttoned and without a tie, he had no shoes or socks on, the shoes were missing for two reasons, the first one was, should things heat up once more he didn't want to have to take them off, and the other was, in the passion of last night, the shoes that he had worn yesterday, and matched these pants, well, one of them had been lost. As Phil reached the kitchen he could smell the unmistakable smell of pancakes, the smell had wafted throughout the whole lower part of the house.

"That smells delicious." He stated, as he wandered up behind Sam, wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing her softly on the collar bone.

"So do you." Sam replied, as she could smell his cologne, "You do like pancakes don't you?" Sam asked, worrying if perhaps the pancake mixture was there for when Alfie came to stay.

"Of course I do." Phil said, "And especially if they have" he began, before he noticed the bottle on the counter, "maple syrup."

"Sweet tooth." Sam said, as she flicked a pancake over, revealing the golden brown side.

"Coffee?" Phil asked, as he moved next to Sam, adding the water to one of the mugs that Sam had prepared.

"Please." Sam replied, as she flicked the next pancake over, "These two are almost done, I think." She added, as she leant closer to the pan, examining the pancakes carefully.

Phil slid his hand over Sam's which held the spatula, he moved her hand downwards, poking at the pancakes, "They seem cooked to me." He added, before he returned to his coffee making.

"Plate then." Sam stated, as she lifted one of the pancakes out of the pan,

Phil smiled, as he placed a plate in front of Sam, and she dropped the pancake onto it, "Now it's maple syrup time." Phil said excitedly, as he clicked the lid open and poured the syrup onto the pancake. However Sam had not moved her hand out of the way, as she dropped the second pancake onto the same plate, and she squealed, as her hand became part of Phil's excitable maple syrup pouring mess.

"That was my hand." Sam said flatly, before she grinned, "I'll get you back for that." She said with a squeal, as she flung her coated hand towards Phil, landing on his nose.

"Hey," Phil replied, as he held the bottle up in front of him, "Mine was an accident, yours was totally deliberate."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Sam asked, leaning up against the kitchen counter.

"This." Phil stated, before he squirted the bottle at Sam and before she could move, a large stream of maple syrup landed on her neck, trickling down onto her shirt.

Sam squealed loudly, "You are so going to pay for that Mr Hunter." She said menacingly as she reached for the milk, turning open the lid, and then shaking it towards him.

Phil backed backwards, trying to avoid the milk splatter, however he was unsuccessful, as he hit the counter behind him and his once clean attire was now coated in his high protein, low fat milk. "That was so unfair." Phil replied, "Look at me." He said, as he glanced downwards, his clothes soaked, and remnants that hadn't soaked into the fabric dripping onto the floor beneath him. Sam made another movement towards him, and he held the maple syrup back in front of him, "I am calling a truce, calling a truce for the sake of my kitchen floor."

Sam giggled, "A truce for your kitchen floor?" she asked.

"Yes, a truce for my kitchen floor." Phil replied, as he watched Sam from the corner of his eye.

"Truce" Sam said, as she set the milk bottle down on the counter once more, and moved closer towards Phil, moving her hand to encourage him to lower the maple syrup bottle, which he did cautiously, "I am sorry about your clothes," she said with another small giggle, before she stood high on the tips of her feet and kissed him softly on the nose, licking off the maple syrup she had thrown there.

"They're only clothes." Phil whispered, as he leant downwards, and kissed Sam on the neck once more, sucking on it softly, where the syrup had landed.

Sam moaned quietly, as Phil slid one of his hands to hers, moving her coated hand which had started the food fight to his lips, sucking each of her fingers into his warm mouth, once this was done, Sam moved her hand down his back, pulling him towards her, and slowly once again, their lips met again, in a series of frenzied kisses, it was only as they parted lips to take a breath, that they both heard an unmistakable sound, the sound of both of their phones ringing.

Sam pulled away, "That's why we can't have the day off." She said quietly, as she kissed Phil once more, before gently making her way out of the kitchen and into the hallway where she had left her bag the night before.

"I guess it is morning now, we had better start talking about those that I said we couldn't last night." Phil added with a sigh, as he leant over the counter and reached for his phone, reading the caller ID, it was Meredith, how predictable.

**Please review x**


	40. Never Forget

**Two years ago I uploaded this story, wow that seems like such a long time, I guess it is! I know that this hasn't been updated very well in the last year but I promise that it will be better taken care of in the year coming.  
****Not one of my best chapters, but still an important one. This story seems to be winding it's way to an ending, which makes me sad but also happy, knowing that in this story at least Sam and Phil will live happily ever after!  
****Thanks to all my reviewers from the previous chapter, Kelly, Barb, Ruth and Gemma.**

**Chapter Thirty – Nine – Never Forget**

Phil sighed once more as he pressed the answer button, winking at Sam as she returned to the kitchen, her phone nestled into the crook of her shoulder and ear.

"Hello Phil, it's me, are you there?" Meredith's voice said urgently down the line.

"Yes I'm here, what is the matter?" Phil answered.

"It is Jessica, she is asking for Sam, she hasn't slept all night and she wants her parents. She is really scared Phil. I think you need to come here now." Meredith said, as she turned to look down the corridor of custody, she could see Jessica huddled over in the corner, with a worried Jo perched next to her, gently rubbing her back with one hand and clutching her phone with the other.

* * *

"Sam, I'm worried, she looks as if she is going to be sick." Jo told Sam anxiously.

"Jo, calm down. I had a feeling this would happen. Tell her that I will be there as soon as I can. Does she want me to get her parents?" Sam asked

* * *

"Meredith, give me an hour and I'll be there, just keep her talking, take her through her statement again, get her to go through the facts, keep it clear and simple." Phil replied calmly, "But remember she has been through a lot, so this was expected, she has been traumatised, be kind to her."

Meredith smiled, "Bench, you have gone all soppy, it must be love." She said with a warm giggle as she turned back towards Jo and Jessica, "I'll do my best, but please hurry here. I need a turkey after all."

"Remember who you are talking to." Phil added, as he unknowingly puffed out his chest, it was one thing for Sam to know that he was soppy and in love, but it was quite another for Meredith to believe it as well. "I'll see you soon, bye," he added, before he hung up the phone, replacing it on the counter.

* * *

"Okay Jo, tell her I am on my way, and that I am bringing her parents. Just try and keep her calm, and whatever you do, don't let Steven see her, or her see Steven. Take her to the soft interview room."

"Okay Guv, done, see you soon." Jo replied as Meredith sat down beside her smiling.

"Bye Jo." Sam added, as she hung up her phone and placed it next to Phil's.

* * *

"Sam is on her way Jessica, she is going to see your parents as well." Jo said, turning to face the crumpled girl, her head in her hands, and buried in her knees which were pulled tightly to her chin.

"Phil will be here too." Meredith added, as she smiled towards Jo, "He said in about an hour."

"Interesting," Jo replied, "I think I heard Phil say that to you, when I was talking to Sam," she added with a smile as she gently, slipped her hand under one of Jessica's arms, "Come on, let's get you out of here and upstairs."

Meredith smiled, as she copied what Jo had done, gently taking Jessica's other hand, "I think Bench is in love," she said with a small giggle, "I heard Sam in the background too."

"About time they did something." Jo said in a low voice before she turned her attention back to Jessica.

"We'll talk later," Meredith replied with one final cheeky smile, before she turned professional once more, directing her voice now towards Jessica, "You are completely allowed to feel like this Jessica, you have been through so much, but the important thing to remember is that this is not all your fault, you were manipulated and deceived by someone who claimed that he loved you."

Jo nodded in agreement, and smiled towards Meredith, as Jessica turned to face the two of them, able to hold herself upright once more.

* * *

"Jessica is freaking out." Phil said as he turned and reached for the cloth on the kitchen counter, wiping at the remnants of the food fight that the two of them had shared not that long ago.

"I think she will be alright Phil, she just needs some support, her parents being there will help her." Sam replied, as she wandered back to stand next to Phil.

"I think it will take a lot for my kitchen to be alright." Phil said cheekily as he dropped a brief kiss on the top of Sam's head.

"Your kitchen will be fine, I will help you clean it." Sam replied as she snatched the cloth from Phil's hand and immediately going to rinse it under the faucet.

"Help clean it?" Phil questioned in mock anger, "You should be the one doing all the cleaning."

"And why would that be?"

"Because you made the pancakes." Phil stated matter of factly

"But who spilled the syrup first?" Sam questioned, turning back towards Phil, pushing him back against the edge of the counter, waving her finger slowly back and forward in his face.

Phil laughed, as he caught Sam's hand in his, kissing her fingers softly, "Has anyone ever told you that you are sexy when you are mad?" he asked.

"There is a first time for everything." Sam replied, before she stood on her tiptoes and leant up to kiss Phil, he responded immediately, his lips capturing hers, the food fight and the mess in the kitchen and almost Jessica, Jo and Meredith long forgotten by the passion that the two of them had for each other.

Eventually Sam pulled away, pressing her hand against Phil's chest, "You need a shower and we need to get to work." She said breathlessly, as she stepped away from Phil and began to head upstairs.

"I'll make you a deal." Phil said as he went to follow Sam.

Sam smiled, she knew him too well to know what his deal was and she turned back to look at him, "No deal Phil, I'm not getting in the shower with you, forget it. We need to get moving, I'm going to have to drop home anyway."

"You are?" Phil asked as they reached his bedroom.

"I am." Sam said, as she bent down to retrieve her pants from the night before from the middle of Phil's bedroom floor, "I can't wear the same clothes to work again today." She continued, as she pulled her pants on and went to sit on Phil's bed.

"You could wear my clothes" Phil called as he headed into the bathroom, "I like you in them and also out of them." he added as he poked his head out from behind the door.

"Oi, you, get ready," Sam squealed, as she lobbed a pillow towards the bathroom. "We have things to do today, we need to get out of here."

"You'll be back though Sam, you always come back." Phil replied with a laugh, as he spun the taps of the shower on, the hot water scalding him.

"Yes Phil, I'll be back. I have to clean the kitchen." Sam added back to him, as she stood from the bed and continued putting her clothes on. It wasn't an easy task given that she was coated in syrup and milk, and it would have been easy to have just climbed into the shower with Phil, but if she had done that, neither of them would have been going anywhere. She smiled as Phil began to sing in the shower, everything about this morning had seemed so right, it seemed as if this was something she could get used to, she could get used to waking up with Phil next to her each morning, she could get used to sharing her breakfast, and it wasn't that she could just get used to it, it was something that she wanted. Sam wanted Phil in her life, that she had finally realised, and she would never forget that now.

**Please review x**


End file.
